


Le dernier souffle de Kilgharrah

by Saturne



Series: Les racines de l'Ancienne Religion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans ses derniers instants de vie, Kilgharrah offre à Merlin une chance unique. Celle de remonter le temps pour affronter le destin et sauver Arthur.</p><p>[Spoilers de la série entière - léger pre-slash Merlin/Arthur - thèmes durs abordés, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudFactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFactory/gifts).



> Avertissement : ATTENTION, cette fic comporte des scènes qui peuvent être choquantes à lire (exécutions, meurtre, massacres d'innocents, empoisonnement, immolation...)
> 
> Merci à CloudFactory pour son soutien, son aide précieuse, ses conseils avisés et sa patience !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vagabonde a fait une vidéo géniale pour présenter la fic ! J'ai des lectrices géniales :D  
> Allez jeter un œil :
> 
> [FANVID TRAILER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF9Y3Uu0DW4)

L'herbe jaunie hérissait la boue gorgée d'eau. Les longues bandes de terre entrecoupées de marécages s'étendaient à perte de vue sous un voile de brume.

Ce paysage lavé de ses couleurs n'avait d'égal que le ciel gris qui le surplombait. Rien n'en perturbait le silence ni la morosité, si ce n'était deux silhouettes perdues au milieu des flaques d'eau croupie.

L'une des deux appartenait à un jeune homme aux épaules secouées de sanglots, les genoux enfoncés dans la terre gluante. L'autre, immense, à un dragon étendu au sol, son imposante gueule posée face à son compagnon. Triste vestige de sa puissance d'autrefois, à peine parvenait-il à garder ses yeux entrouverts.

« Ne pleure pas, jeune sorcier... murmura-t-il en un souffle rauque, ses naseaux frémissant.

Sa voix arracha un sanglot plus prononcé à Merlin, qui essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes striant ses joues.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas, Kilgharrah...

Le dragon cilla faiblement, son immense corps agité d'un tremblement. La vie s'échappait de ses yeux dorés un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, prolongeant son agonie.

\- Il le faudra bien. Ton destin ne fait que commencer.

Avec un rire brisé, le sorcier secoua la tête avant de tendre les bras pour enlacer l'immense gueule du dragon, grimaçant pour contenir ses larmes en vain.

\- Je ne pourrai pas le faire sans toi, mon vieil ami, articula-t-il avec difficulté. J'ai perdu Arthur, Gaius, ma mère... Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Ne me quitte pas toi aussi !

Kilgharrah ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Je suis vieux et fatigué, Merlin. J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû. Mon temps est venu.

\- Non... _non_.

Avec un reniflement rageur, Merlin raffermit sa prise, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes.

\- Arthur avait raison... Malgré tous mes pouvoirs, je ne peux même pas sauver mes amis les plus chers. À quoi me sert ma magie, si elle ne peut empêcher ceux que j'aime de mourir sous mes yeux ?

\- Tu ne peux contrer le destin, jeune sorcier... La mort d'Arthur et la chute de Camelot étaient écrites.

Il étendit une aile aux membranes craquelées pour attirer doucement le sorcier contre lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un rictus amer :

\- C'est faux. Si je t'avais écouté... Si j'avais écouté tes conseils depuis le début, depuis mon arrivée à Camelot, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est de ma faute si Arthur est mort et Camelot en ruines. Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu, pour Morgana, pour Mordred... Si seulement je n'avais pas été si _stupide_!

Le dragon émit un sourd ricanement, son souffle chaud englobant le corps de Merlin. Ses yeux se ternirent, et son corps s'affaissa davantage, l'aile retombant dans la boue avec un bruit spongieux.

\- Mon heure est venue, mon jeune ami.

Le sorcier se redressa, la panique inscrite sur son visage.

\- Non ! Non, ne meurs pas ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te sauver, je t'en prie ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul – je suis un Maître des Dragons, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je n'y arriverai pas, Kilgharrah, _je n'y arriverai pas_...

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Mais _moi_ , je peux t'offrir un dernier présent en guise d'adieu. Dis-moi seulement ceci : si tu avais su à l'époque ce que tu sais aujourd'hui, aurais-tu _vraiment_ agi différemment ? Tu n'as jamais écouté mes avertissements...

Les genoux maculés de boue, le sorcier se leva avec un regard dur comme l'acier, les poings fermés. Une brise glacée fit ondoyer ses cheveux.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec détermination. Oui, j'aurais écouté tes conseils. J'aurais tout fait pour sauver Arthur et unir Albion.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, murmura le dragon en baissant les yeux.

Une lueur indéchiffrable traversa son regard mourant, puis il reprit en observant attentivement le sorcier :

\- Je t'ai dit que le destin ne peut être contré, Merlin, mais c'est faux. Parfois, il peut l'être. Et c'est ce que je voudrais t'offrir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- À leur mort, les puissants dragons peuvent, dans leur dernier souffle, ouvrir un passage vers le passé. Je peux t'emporter avec moi. Mais tu dois savoir que défier le destin peut avoir de graves conséquences et exiger d'immenses sacrifices. Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque pour sauver Arthur et Camelot ?

L'espoir s'imprima sur le visage du sorcier. Son regard se durcit, lui donnant un air bien plus ancien et puissant que son apparence juvénile pourrait laisser supposer.

\- Je ferais tout pour sauver Arthur. Tout.

\- N'oublie pas tes paroles, jeune sorcier. »

Sur ces mots, le dragon employa ses dernières forces pour soulever sa tête, ses yeux d'or plongés dans ceux de son maître et ami. Il poussa un souffle long et puissant qui sembla arracher la vie de son corps affaibli au fur et à mesure qu'il enveloppait le sorcier, faisant claquer ses vêtements sur son corps et danser ses courts cheveux bruns. Merlin renversa la tête en arrière et écarta les bras, laissant la magie ancienne l'englober et vibrer en lui.

Puis, avec un bruit sourd, l'immense tête retomba dans la boue.

Le Grand Dragon n'était plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

Un éclat doré dans les ténèbres.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arracher de ce seul repère dans sa chute. Lointaine et insaisissable, la lueur brillait avec quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose de familier qui trouvait un écho au plus profond de sa jeune âme. Ses propres yeux flamboyèrent en réponse, les iris se teintant de nuances d'or liquide. Un vent brûlant sifflait à ses oreilles et faisait claquer ses habits contre son corps.

L'éclat s'intensifia et dissipa les ténèbres comme un vol d'oiseaux effarouchés – sa chute s'accéléra brutalement. Un cri paniqué lui échappa, aussitôt englouti par l'épaisseur du silence tandis qu'il tentait en vain d'attraper un élément solide. Son corps retrouva tout son poids et sa consistance, et ses pieds rencontrèrent sans douceur la dureté d'un sol. Les yeux écarquillés, Merlin se redressa en observant autour de lui un décor de masses informes et de silhouettes fantomatiques. La lueur dorée scintillait, seul élément de couleur au milieu de ces ombres qui commençaient à se préciser et tracer des contours d'hommes et de femmes sans visages.

Le jeune sorcier effectua un pas hésitant, puis un second, traversant les silhouettes troubles qui n'avaient pas plus de consistance qu'un rideau de fumée. Il s'approcha de l'éclat d'or en tendant la main vers elle, mais alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de l'effleurer, il se recula d'un pas avec une inspiration de surprise. L'or s'étirait et se solidifiait sous ses yeux, jusqu'à adopter la forme finement ciselée d'une couronne ceignant un visage familier. Une explosion de couleurs inonda les silhouettes qui se dessinaient, et une vague de sons déchira le silence, saturant ses tympans de murmures et de bruissements feutrés.

Une voix d'homme s'imposa avec puissance :

« Tu seras récompensé par une place à la Cour.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de nul autre que Uther Pendragon qui lui adressait un sourire satisfait. Il ne s'agissait pas de cet homme fiévreux et affaibli qui avait expiré sous ses yeux, ni même du spectre de l'au-delà ivre de colère qui avait attenté à sa vie. Mais bien du Uther d'autrefois, ce souverain cruel et orgueilleux qui avait décimé les dragons du royaume et banni la sorcellerie par ignorance et vengeance.

\- Tu seras le valet du prince Arthur, acheva le roi d'un ton sans appel.

Sur ces paroles, Uther gratifia son fils héritier d'une tape dans le dos en s'éloignant sous les applaudissements qui emplirent la salle. Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le prince.

Plusieurs décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatal où le jeune sorcier avait vu Arthur Pendragon expirer dans ses bras. Et quand bien même son deuil n'avait jamais pris fin et que la lame des regrets ne se soit jamais émoussée, la mémoire humaine est ainsi faite que quelques cinquante années furent suffisantes pour effacer de son esprit les traits précis du visage d'Arthur.

Et Merlin, malgré sa magie et son immortalité, ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. N'avaient subsisté de ses souvenirs que les plus vivaces et douloureux, marquant au fer rouge dans sa rétine le regard vitreux laissant s'échapper la vie goutte à goutte, et le visage livide refroidissant sous ses doigts.

 

_Je veux te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit auparavant._

… _Merci._

 

Merlin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage dont il avait presque oublié l'expression bornée et arrogante qui lui était propre. Les applaudissement qui résonnaient dans la salle lui parvenaient assourdis, comme au travers d'un voile épais, et recouverts par le cri scandalisé d'Arthur :

\- _Père_!

Le roi l'ignora et se dirigea vers le corps inerte de la femme écrasée sous le lustre, fendant la foule de nobles réunis autour de la scène macabre. Les tables, les sièges et le sol de la grande salle étaient couverts de poussière et d'épaisses toiles d'araignées, en parfaite adéquation avec les souvenirs lointains de Merlin – de ses premiers jours à Camelot qui avaient étroitement lié son destin avec celui du futur grand roi de la légende, avec qui il aurait dû unir Albion. Et cette sorcière représentait la première menace dont il avait protégé Arthur.

Face au visage encore si jeune et insouciant de son ami, le jeune sorcier ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclore sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui, pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Arthur, atteignait ses yeux, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur s'enfler de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps.

L' _espoir_.

Arthur lui jeta un regard en biais et fronça un sourcil en recourbant sa lèvre avec dédain.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier sentit un flot de souvenirs déferler, et son sourire s'épanouit pleinement, illuminant son visage comme autrefois. Il éleva les bras comme pour une accolade, mais eut la présence d'esprit de se raviser suite au brusque mouvement de recul d'Arthur. Celui-ci le dévisageait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Rien ! Je suis seulement... content de vous voir en vie, acheva platement Merlin en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Arthur cligna des yeux d'un air dubitatif avant de détourner la tête pour l'ignorer ostensiblement. Une main fine et élégante se glissa sur l'épaule du prince, et le sourire du sorcier fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Morgana apparut derrière lui avec un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un ange gardien, Arthur.

Le long de son corps, les poings de Merlin se crispèrent et il planta un regard indéchiffrable sur ce visage diaphane.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- Je m'en serais _très bien_ tiré sans son intervention !

La Pupille du roi retira sa main en une caresse sur l'épaule, puis tourna ses yeux d'un vert limpide vers Merlin avec un sourire amusé.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, et je te souhaite bien du courage au service de cette tête de mule.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua Arthur.

Oh, la douce ironie d'entendre _Morgana_ remercier Merlin d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Arthur, elle qui quelques années plus tard userait de tous les moyens pour précipiter sa mort...

Plongé dans un mutisme sombre, le jeune sorcier l'observa lisser sa robe puis rejoindre Uther qui, la tête renversée en arrière, étudiait le plafond d'un air intrigué.

\- Quelle chance que ce lustre se soit décroché pile au bon moment ! remarqua-t-il en se caressant pensivement le menton.

Morgana baissa les yeux vers le cadavre de la sorcière.

\- Oh... N'est-ce pas cette femme qui s'est enfuie après l'exécution ? La mère du sorcier exécuté ?

\- C'est elle. Une fois de plus, la magie a tenté de frapper au cœur de Camelot.

Uther avait toujours eu cette indécrottable tendance à inverser cause et effets à son avantage afin de fuir sa propre responsabilité dans les malheurs qui frappaient son royaume. Nombreux furent les tyrans au cours des âges à s'étonner d'être honnis et d'attirer l'inimitié de ceux qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes poussés au désespoir.

Une lueur de compassion traversa le regard clair de la Pupille du roi, rappelant à Merlin que fut un temps où Morgana avait encore le cœur pur, et n'avait pas toujours nourri en son sein cette noirceur haineuse. Tout comme Merlin et Arthur, elle ne fut toujours qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, assujettie au destin qui l'a poussée inexorablement à provoquer la mort d'Arthur.

Elle sortit de la salle en époussetant sa robe couverte de toiles d'araignée alors que Uther hélait un serviteur d'un bref geste de la main sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Toi, là. Tu vas vérifier la solidité de tous les lustres de Camelot. Je veux m'assurer qu'aucun autre ne tombera, c'est dangereux. Et envoie quérir des gens avec des balais pour nettoyer la salle.

\- À vos ordres, votre Majesté ! répondit l'homme en s'empressant d'obéir.

Arthur rejoignit son père en trois pas énergiques et protesta entre ses dents en indiquant frénétiquement Merlin par-dessus son épaule :

\- Père... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau valet ! Et certainement pas de _celui-ci_  !

Uther continuait de toiser de haut le corps sans vie de la sorcière.

\- Ton valet a démissionné ce matin, répondit-t-il d'une voix distante. Tu auras ton mot à dire le jour où tu cesseras de faire fuir les serviteurs que je te donne, Arthur. Tu n'es plus un enfant, t'amuser à tourmenter tes valets n'est plus de ton âge.

\- Mais savez-vous seulement ce que Merlin m'a fait ? Cet insolent m'a insulté, m'a attaqué et...

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie et il mérite qu'on lui donne une chance, trancha le roi en tournant un regard autoritaire sur son fils. Et tâche de le garder plus de trois jours, celui-ci. J'attends mieux de mon héritier, et tu devrais plutôt penser à te préparer sérieusement pour le tournoi. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu déshonores notre nom.

Arthur se renfrogna avant de baisser la tête d'un air contrit.

\- Oui, père.

Uther fronça les sourcils en se caressant le menton.

\- Je me demande ce qu'est devenue la véritable Dame Helen...

Sur ces mots, le roi quitta la salle, suivi de près par une procession chamarrée de nobles qui époussetaient leurs atours en commentant avec animation l'événement. Nul ne prêta attention à Merlin en passant, déjà oublié. Nul sinon Arthur lui-même qui scrutait le jeune homme du coin de l’œil, les sourcils froncés et visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il détourna vivement le regard lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son sauveur.

\- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un travail, souffla Gaius sur le ton de la confidence en le gratifiant d'un clin d’œil appuyé avant de sortir à son tour.

Une nostalgie poignante s'imprima sur le visage du jeune sorcier alors que la silhouette de Gaius disparaissait à son tour, et que Gwen lui adressait un sourire radieux avant de prendre congé elle aussi. Ces visages du passé lui rappelaient sa jeunesse et sa naïveté lorsqu'il avait posé pied pour la première fois à Camelot.

Arthur se racla bruyamment la gorge et s'approchant, et s'arrêta pile en face de lui pour le toiser avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'arrogance.

\- Eh bien ?

Merlin cilla et lui renvoya son regard sans fléchir.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu es mon valet, maintenant.

\- En effet.

\- Tu es donc à mes ordres.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis de faire.

Merlin esquissa un sourire en haussant un sourcil sarcastique :

\- Excellent raisonnement, sire !

Arthur tiqua et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose de sans doute peu cordial, mais fut interrompu par l'irruption d'une flopée de serviteurs armés de balais qui investirent la grande salle pour la nettoyer. Le prince dut s'écarter d'un pas pour les laisser soulever le lustre et en extirper le cadavre brisé – une large flaque de sang sombre tachait le sol. Il pinça les lèvres et arracha avec humeur un balai des mains d'un valet pour le jeter à Merlin qui le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Alors rends-toi utile et nettoie tout ça au lieu de me regarder avec cet air ahuri ! »

Arthur lui donna un brusque coup d'épaule en quittant la salle à grands pas. Merlin le suivit des yeux avec une ombre de sourire mélancolique, sentant une myriade d'émotions anciennes se réveiller comme une blessure mal cicatrisée.

 

* * *

 

La lueur de la bougie projetait sur le visage de Merlin des ombres mouvantes et se reflétait dans ses yeux. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et son front s'appuyait contre sa paume, lourd sous le poids des questions qui l'accablaient. Les années écoulées depuis la mort d'Arthur n'avaient en rien changé cette inclinaison à se perdre dans son propre esprit, ni à réfléchir plus qu'il ne le devrait, pesant et soupesant chaque possibilité jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Absorbé dans ses pensées confuses, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas feutrés qui approchaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaius que le jeune sorcier fut tiré de sa torpeur et se leva aussitôt. Il détailla, muet d'émotion, le vieil homme qui tenait sous son bras un livre enveloppé dans un tissu rouge.

« Il paraît que tu es un héros ! s'exclama le physicien avec un sourire taquin.

\- Gaius...

\- Ne le nie pas, je t'ai vu sauver Arthur. Tu as utilisé ta magie n'est-ce p... ?

En deux pas, Merlin rejoignit le vieil homme et l'enferma dans ses bras dans une étreinte puissante.

\- … Merlin ? Tout va bien ?

Merlin ferma les yeux en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Gaius, humant son odeur familière qui éveillait en lui tant de souvenirs presque effacés – cette impression d'être chez lui, accepté et protégé. Il avait vu celui qu'il considérait comme son père mourir de vieillesse après avoir perdu la mémoire. Dans ses derniers instants, il ne reconnaissait même plus Merlin et avait soufflé le nom d'Uther jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte. Le jeune sorcier l'avait enterré avec Gwen à ses côtés, et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le reverrait un jour, qu'il pourrait à nouveau le serrer contre lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos du vieil homme.

\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir, s'étrangla le jeune sorcier.

Gaius fronça un sourcil perplexe en tentant d'épier Merlin du coin de l’œil, et lui tapota maladroitement le dos de sa main libre, visiblement désarçonné.

\- On s'est vus il y a moins d'une heure, mais ma foi, je suppose que je suis content de te revoir aussi, Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier s'efforça de ravaler la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Il laissa échapper un rire rouillé et libéra finalement Gaius. Ce dernier se rajusta un peu, puis se racla la gorge en reprenant d'un ton plus grave et solennel :

\- Tu me demandais l'autre jour quel est le but de ton don, Merlin, et il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé son utilité.

Merlin détourna les yeux et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret. La finalité de son destin, il la connaissait que trop bien. Un coude sur la table, il pressa son front dans sa paume en soupirant :

\- Mon destin. Sauver Arthur.

\- Exactement.

Gaius tendit le livre enveloppé à Merlin.

\- On m'a offert ce livre quand j'avais ton âge, mais je crois qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Merlin redressa la tête et prit le livre sans un mot. Il le posa sur la table et déplia délicatement le tissu rouge pour dévoiler un ouvrage à la reliure de cuir décorée de motifs à froid. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de faire sauter les fermoirs en or d'un geste fluide et assuré, et de feuilleter les pages. Il avait perdu ce livre bien des années auparavant, dans les flammes de Camelot ravagée par les luttes de pouvoir qui avaient suivi la mort de Gwen, et le revoir en si bon état lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue, plus même que de revoir Arthur et Gaius.

Il réalisa soudain avec lucidité la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- C'est un livre de magie. Tu dois le cacher, précisa Gaius, visiblement déstabilisé et un peu déçu par son apparente absence de réaction.

Merlin leva la tête vers le vieil homme et lui adressa un sourire forcé avec des yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- Merci, Gaius.

Des coups retentirent à la porte, suivis par la voix d'un garde :

\- Merlin, le prince Arthur veut vous voir immédiatement !

Le physicien jeta un œil vers la porte et sourit :

\- Le destin t'appelle. Va voir ce qu'il veut. »

 

* * *

 

Merlin ouvrit la porte de la chambre du prince et s'y introduit, les mains jointes dans son dos.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, sire ?

Assis sur sa chaise et les chevilles croisées sur la table, Arthur faisait tourner lentement un poignard entre ses doigts. Son regard était sombre et autoritaire, mais une moue boudeuse aux commissures de ses lèvres brisait l'effet intimidant qu'il espérait sans doute donner.

\- Tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer, _Merlin_.

Le jeune sorcier referma la porte derrière lui en soutenant le regard du prince sans broncher. Il connaissait trop bien Arthur pour se laisser impressionner par ses caprices. Il se contenta donc d'arquer un sourcil faussement révérencieux :

\- Souhaitez-vous que je ressorte pour frapper avant d'entrer ?

Arthur écarquilla les yeux face à cette insolence et ouvrit la bouche, mais le jeune sorcier le coupa :

\- Vous attendiez ma venue, il m'était donc inutile de m'annoncer. De plus, je suis votre valet personnel, il me faudra aller et venir dans vos appartements plusieurs fois par jour, et frapper à chaque fois serait bien inconvenant.

Avec humeur, Arthur planta son poignard dans la table en foudroyant le jeune sorcier du regard. Celui-ci gardait un air innocent, même si ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement puéril. Se chamailler avec son ami lui avait bien plus manqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il lui sembla sentir son cœur rajeunir de plusieurs décennies.

\- Tu sembles un peu trop satisfait d'être à mon service, pour quelqu'un qui m'attaquait et m'insultait hier, fit-il remarquer en fronçant un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Vous préféreriez donc que je rechigne à la tâche ?

\- Non, je... Peu importe !

Arthur décroisa les chevilles et se leva vivement. En quelques enjambées il se trouva face à Merlin, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard :

\- Déshabille-moi, articula-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en le toisant de haut.

La scène se déroulait comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vécue. Et à l'époque, Merlin avait eu bien du mal à digérer les ordres qu'il considérait alors comme humiliants, et s'y était plié de mauvaise grâce avec force grimaces écœurées en évitant de regarder sa nudité pour la plus grande jubilation du prince. Mais cette fois-ci, Merlin se contenta d'un sourire enjoué :

\- Bien sûr, sire. Voulez-vous prendre un bain avant de vous coucher ?

L'assurance d'Arthur vacilla, et il cligna des yeux d'un air déstabilisé avant d'acquiescer sans un mot. Tourmenter autrui perd toute saveur lorsque la victime ne semble pas affectée, et Arthur semblait le découvrir pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Il étendit les bras et laissa Merlin lui ôter sa ceinture, sa chemise et tous ses vêtements jusqu'à le laisser nu comme un ver au milieu de la pièce. Arthur le regardait avec surprise s'activer pour amener la bassine au milieu de la chambre, aller et venir pour l'emplir d'eau chaude. Non seulement son corps nu dans toute sa gloire ne semblait nullement le perturber, mais...

\- Comment sais-tu où se trouvent toutes ces choses et comment on s'en sert ? As-tu déjà été un valet auparavant ?

Merlin qui achevait de verser l'eau chaude dans la bassine, leva ses yeux perçants qu'il riva droit sur lui, au milieu des volutes de vapeur.

\- Oui et non.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça !

Le jeune sorcier se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse, avant d'indiquer le large baquet avec une parodie moqueuse de geste gracieux de la main :

\- Le bain est prêt, sire. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...

Foudroyant son nouveau valet des yeux, Arthur s'avança sans pudeur, son pénis ballottant entre ses cuisses, et se plongea dans le bain en prenant bien garde à éclabousser Merlin au passage. Celui-ci, les vêtements à moitié trempés, leva seulement les yeux au ciel en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche humide.

\- C'est trop chaud, râla le prince pour la forme.

\- Navré.

Contrarié par l'aisance de Merlin, Arthur se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, les lèvres pincées. Il sentit soudain un tissu gorgé d'eau tiède et savonneuse se glisser sur ses épaules et sa nuque, et se tendit un instant avant de se laisser faire.

\- Alors... ? lança-t-il alors que Merlin entreprenait de lui laver les cheveux.

\- Alors quoi, sire ?

Arthur ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être malgré lui. Les doigts qui massaient son cuir chevelu étaient agréables, expérimentés.

\- Alors tu as déjà été valet. Et tu as des réflexes étonnants, pour m'avoir sauté dessus comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre encore ?

\- Je sais jongler.

Arthur eut un rire hautain.

\- Alors je te nommerai bouffon quand je serai roi.

\- Votre Altesse est trop bonne.

Je décidai de choisir cet instant pour rappeler le jeune sorcier à ses obligations. Sentir son bonheur et son cœur apaisé à travers notre lien me faisait grandement plaisir, après tant de décennies à le sentir dépérir et se refermer sur lui-même, mais je craignais qu'il ne s'égare. Et que, enivré par la simplicité de son passé, il en oublie son objectif premier.

_**Merlin...** _

Les mains du jeune sorcier s'immobilisèrent sur le crâne princier plein de mousse, et son visage blêmit.

\- Kilgharrah...

\- Quoi ? demanda Arthur en tâchant de tourner la tête.

Mais le contact sur ses cheveux avait déjà disparu, et il se retrouva face à sa chambre vide, la porte béante, et le savon coulant dans ses yeux. Suffoqué par le culot de son incapable de nouveau valet, il fallut quelques secondes au prince pour réaliser pleinement que Merlin venait de l' _abandonner dans son bain_. Et quelques secondes de plus pour que sa colère explose :

\- MERLIN !! »

 

* * *

 

Semer les gardes de Camelot n'avait jamais été bien difficile pour Merlin, et cette fois-ci encore il détourna leur attention avec aisance. Je m'étais souvent demandé comment Camelot avait pu subsister si longtemps avec des gardes aussi peu dégourdis. Et à ce jour encore je n'avais trouvé de réponse. Sans doute était-il écrit que le château ne tomberait pas tant que Arthur Pendragon serait en vie.

Le jeune sorcier retrouva le chemin des entrailles du château, où comme autrefois je me trouvais enchaîné. Mon aile n'était plus blessée, je n'étais plus mourant, et malgré le poids de la chaîne et de ma captivité, je me sentais en paix. Il s'agissait à ce jour de mon jeune maître et non de moi-même, alors ma situation de prisonnier ne m'importait que peu.

La silhouette du sorcier se détacha en surgissant du tunnel. Il brandissait une torche enflammée et levait la tête vers moi avec de grands yeux oscillant entre stupéfaction et joie.

« Kilgharrah !

Face au sourire qui illuminait le visage de Merlin, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir attendri. Je me penchai en allongeant le cou pour mieux l'observer. Mon souffle fit onduler ses courts cheveux et le foulard rouge noué autour de son cou. Les flammes dansantes de sa torche projetaient des ombres dans la grotte souterraine.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança d'un pas incertain jusqu'au bord du rocher, son sourire se fanant légèrement.

\- Es-tu... le Kilgharrah de _mon_ époque ?

Un rictus amusé recourba les commissures de ma gueule.

\- Ne connais-tu pas déjà la réponse à ta question ? Regarde au fond de ton cœur, Merlin.

Notre lien s'était renforcé après la chute de Camelot, lorsque le jeune sorcier n'eut plus que moi au monde et s'accrocha à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, fusionnant nos âmes plus que jamais. Avec la concentration nécessaire, il nous était possible de ressentir et voir ce que l'autre vivait, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais été très doué pour réguler le flot.

Néanmoins, Merlin se détendit et m'adressa un sourire affectueux.

\- C'est donc vrai, alors ? Nous sommes revenus dans le temps ?

\- Parfaitement, mon jeune ami.

\- Je vais chercher une épée et te libérer ! lança-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Inutile ! l'arrêtai-je aussitôt.

Il se figea dans son élan et me jeta un regard confus par-dessus son épaule. Je m'installai confortablement sur mon rocher, mes ailes soigneusement repliées dans mon dos.

\- Tu dois mesurer avec précaution chacune de tes actions et chacune de tes paroles. Cette chance qui t'est offerte de contrer le destin est unique, ne la gâche pas.

Merlin se retourna lentement, le visage empreint de gravité.

\- Je ne peux te laisser enfermé ici, mon vieil ami...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Merlin. N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai ramené ici.

\- Sauver Arthur...

\- Bien plus que cela, jeune sorcier. Il s'agit de contrer le _destin_. Et le destin ne se laissera pas faire, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

Merlin baissa la tête, son visage aussi impénétrable que de la roche, et son regard trop ancien pour son apparence.

\- Est-ce seulement possible ? J'ai lutté contre le destin la première fois, et n'ai fait que précipiter les événements de mes propres mains.

\- C'est possible, affirmai-je. Mais le destin trouve ses racines dans l'ancienne religion, il en est même le socle. Et comme toujours dans l'ancienne religion, il y aura un prix à payer. Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour sauver Arthur ? Qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier ?

\- Je ferai tout, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

Je souris et clignai des yeux.

\- En es-tu certain ? Souviens-toi que ce sont tes hésitations qui ont entraîné la mort d'Arthur. Je ne suis guère convaincu. Écouteras-tu mes conseils et les appliqueras-tu, cette fois-ci ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors peut-être pourras-tu empêcher sa mort, dis-je d'une voix adoucie.

Merlin tendit la main, et je me penchai en allongeant le cou pour qu'il puisse caresser mon museau comme il en était friand. J'aurais autrefois trouvé ce geste condescendant et humiliant, mais depuis que nos cœurs étaient étroitement liés, je comprenais et partageais ce besoin de contact affectif. Chez mon jeune maître, ces caresses étaient une preuve d'amour et de confiance, et non l'ascendant d'un puissant sur son esclave.

\- Que dois-je faire ? souffla le jeune sorcier en me caressant.

\- Frapper le destin si fort que rien ne lui permettra de déformer ni contourner la réalité à son avantage. »


	3. Chapitre 2

« Debout là dedans !

Merlin écarta vivement les rideaux, et les rayons du soleil matinal inondèrent la chambre, faisant danser la poussière en volutes de fines particules d'or. La motte de cheveux blonds qui émergeait des couvertures s'éclaira, désordonnée. Arthur grimaça et tourna la tête avec un grognement mécontent, allongé paresseusement sur le ventre. Mais il ne put profiter de ce répit bien longtemps : énergique et expéditif, son valet lui arracha sans ménagement ses tièdes couvertures, le laissant le fessier à l'air sur le matelas.

\- Vous avez dormi comme ça ? commenta Merlin en laissant tomber les couvertures au sol avec un bruit feutré.

Arthur crispa les fesses et se redressa sur un coude pour jeter un regard assassin au jeune sorcier, le nez rosi et humide. Au milieu de la chambre trônait toujours le baquet plein, entouré de flaques d'eau menant droit au lit.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu m'as laissé seul dans le bain hier soir, espèce de bon à rien !

Merlin réceptionna avec dextérité le coussin lancé vicieusement à son visage. Il haussa les sourcils et épousseta le mortel projectile avant de le laisser tomber lui aussi sur la pile au sol, puis récupéra le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table.

\- Oh. Oui. Une affaire urgente. Je vous avais oublié, grimaça-t-il en déposant le plateau juste à côté du prince héritier étalé sur le ventre.

\- Oublié ? s'offusqua Arthur en se retournant sans la moindre pudeur. _Oublié_!?

Furieux, il s'assit en tailleur avec humeur, sans se soucier de cacher son pénis au repos ni son scrotum.

\- Oh n'en faites pas tout un drame. Attendez... Ne me dites quand même pas que vous m'avez attendu dans l'eau toute la nuit... ?

Arthur s'empourpra et fronça les sourcils, le regard fuyant.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Merlin jeta un œil appuyé à ses cheveux emmêlés, son nez qui gouttait et la chair de poule qui hérissait sa peau nue.

\- Bien sûr... articula-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Mon jeune maître se dirigea vers l'armoire et en extirpa une épaisse robe de chambre qu'il amena au prince. Celui-ci, conditionné par une vie à être servi, étendit les bras pour laisser son valet le vêtir. Puis, il fronça le nez avec dégoût en détaillant le contenu du plateau.

\- Du pain, une pomme et de la bouillie de seigle ? Tu crois que cela suffit pour nourrir ton prince ? Je n'ai jamais vu un valet aussi mauvais !

\- Oh, croyez-moi, sire, vous me remercierez dans quelques années. Vous avez un petit début d’embonpoint.

Pomme en main, Arthur resta un moment bouche bée d'indignation, avant de jeter un coup d’œil discret à son propre ventre entre les pans de la robe de chambre.

\- Insinues-tu que je suis gros, _Merlin_? Je pourrais avoir ta tête pour ça !

\- Oh rien d'alarmant, je vous rassure. Juste un peu de gras au niveau des hanches.

\- Je ne suis pas gros !

\- Pas encore, non. Grâce à moi.

Arthur mordit rageusement dans sa pomme en foudroyant Merlin du regard. Celui-ci l'ignorait et sifflotait joyeusement en rangeant le baquet avant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans la chambre.

\- Aujourd'hui je dois me préparer pour le tournoi de demain, annonça Arthur entre deux bouchées. Tu vas me servir de cible pour mon entraînement. J'espère que tu encaisses bien, parce que je n'ai aucune intention de te ménager, et cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas courir comme un lapin ou te cacher derrière des étals.

Il jeta un regard mauvais et satisfait à Merlin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Arthur grimaça lorsque son valet glissa un peigne dans ses cheveux et entreprit de les démêler.

\- Vous serez surpris de voir ce que je peux encaisser, sire.

Le prince héritier tourna juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un regard en biais. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Arthur scruta son valet qui le coiffait, jusqu'à ce qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez toi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... »

Merlin ne répondit rien.

 

* * *

 

« Alors, ce premier jour au service d'Arthur ?

Tout en faisant tourner le liquide dans un tube entre ses doigts, Gaius observait Merlin avec un sourire taquin, entouré de ses expériences qui encombraient les tables. Éclairé par une multitude de bougies disposées partout dans la pièce, Gaius paraissait plus jeune et en forme que dans les souvenirs du sorcier.

Un peu échevelé, Merlin ôtait l'attirail qui le recouvrait et les épais gants. Et malgré la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux désordonnés, il arborait un sourire radieux.

\- Je ne sens plus mes bras, j'ai des cloques sur les mains, mais je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti !

Il retira la tunique de jute en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir de bien-être. Derrière lui, Gaius entreprit de lui masser ses épaules, bien qu'elles soient poisseuses de transpiration. Ces souvenirs remontaient à bien loin, mais Merlin était certain d'avoir eu bien plus de mal la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il avait été en mesure de parer presque tous les coups d'Arthur, même si plusieurs avaient été trop rapides pour lui, et que son crâne en résonnait encore. Et il n'était pas une seule fois tombé à terre.

\- Arthur avait l'air surpris, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sa gorge était sèche. S'adossant plus fermement contre la chaise, le jeune sorcier laissa Gaius décrisper ses muscles endoloris. Il avisa un pichet en terre cuite posé sur la table ainsi qu'un gobelet vide, et murmura un sort. Ses iris se teintèrent d'or, et aussitôt le pichet s'éleva dans les airs pour verser l'eau dans le gobelet. À peine eût-il le temps de le saisir et d'y tremper ses lèvres, que Gaius lui administra une tape sévère sur le crâne.

\- Aoutch !

\- Que t'ai-je dit sur l'utilisation de la magie à tes fins personnelles ?

Merlin grimaça en se frottant le crâne et tourna la tête vers Gaius. Le physicien avait élevé _très_ fort la voix. Avec le recul et l'éclairage des années, le jeune sorcier avait fini par mesurer la chance inouïe qu'ils avaient eue de ne jamais avoir été dénoncés ou surpris en pleine conversation. Quiconque aurait pu se trouver devant la porte ou dans le couloir et saisir ces mots compromettants au passage.

\- Gaius, dit-il sérieusement. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus prudent d'éviter ce mot dans nos conversations ? Si un garde ou un chevalier nous entendait, nous finirions tous les deux sur le bûcher.

\- Quel mot ? _Magie_? s'exclama Gaius toujours à haute voix.

Merlin jeta un œil nerveux vers la porte. Il avait pris mes avertissements très au sérieux, et craignait que le prix à payer pour contrer le destin soit que son secret fut révélé ou Gaius exécuté. Il savait que dans l'état des choses, nul n'y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'exécuter un valet insignifiant, arrivé depuis quelques jours seulement à Camelot. Et pour l'avoir vécu, il savait que les longues années de bons et loyaux services de Gaius n'empêcheraient nullement Uther de le condamner au bûcher sans sourciller.

\- Exactement ! Tu ne dois pas le dire aussi fort !

\- Mais je ne le dis pas fort ! se scandalisa le physicien.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieil homme était un peu dur d'oreille et ne se rendait pas toujours compte qu'il criait au lieu de parler.

\- Écoute, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'élever la voix pour que je t'entende. Tu devrais chuchoter. Ou utiliser un autre mot moins dangereux. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait nous écouter ou nous surprendre.

Gaius fronça les sourcils, retournant à ses concoctions d'un air vexé au plus haut point.

\- Et quel mot suggères-tu, puisque tu en sais tellement plus que moi ?

Merlin grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait offensé son père de substitution malgré lui. Il détourna les yeux en cherchant que répondre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le pichet, le livre détaillant le protocole des tournois – qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur – les bougies, avant de s'arrêter sur un peigne abandonné entre deux fioles vides.

\- Peigne !

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous utiliserons dorénavant le mot _peigne_ pour parler de magie. D'accord ?

Gaius fit une moue réprobatrice, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Merlin lui sourit en réponse et se leva pour aller se changer et se débarbouiller. Il lui fallait encore nettoyer les écuries et nourrir les chevaux du prince avant de lui préparer son souper. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ce rythme intensif et physiquement épuisant au service d'Arthur, mais se sentait plus qu'heureux de le retrouver, même s'il en subirait sans doute les courbatures le lendemain.

\- À ce soir ! lança-t-il avec entrain à Gaius en sortant, tout en nouant son foulard bleu autour de son cou.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et plongea dans la pénombre fraîche des murs de Camelot, croisant quelques serviteurs qui accrochaient des torches au mur alors que le jour commençait tout juste à décliner. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Morgana qui s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil surpris. Elle portait une élégante robe pourpre qui rehaussait son teint pâle et ses yeux d'un vert limpide.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux en pâlissant et fit aussitôt un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer, sans la quitter du regard.

\- Oh. Le nouveau valet d'Arthur... _Merlin_ , c'est bien cela ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire affable.

Son visage comme taillé dans la soie et la lumière était empreint de bienveillance et soigneusement encadré d'une chevelure soyeuse et lisse. À mille lieues de l'image que le jeune sorcier gardait en mémoire : blafard, défiguré par la haine, ses cheveux ternes et en bataille. Seules de très légères ombres violacées et cachées par la poudre dont elle se fardait annonçaient le début de ses insomnies dues à ses pouvoirs encore dormants.

Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer, les lèvres pincées. Morgana eut un rire élégant, se méprenant sur la raison de son mutisme.

\- Ne sois donc pas si timide, je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis contente de voir que Arthur ne t'a pas encore fait fuir. Tu verras que sous ses attitudes d'enfant gâté, il a un cœur en or. »

Avec un dernier sourire, elle le dépassa en laissant flotter derrière elle un parfum suave. Merlin la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du couloir, et resta encore un long moment immobile à fixer le vide. Il se souvenait qu'autrefois il avait apprécié Morgana pour cette douceur, cette candeur élégante et cette gentillesse, et qu'il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de lui révéler son secret. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la sombre satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvée en lui ôtant la vie, en voyant son regard s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Comme écraser un parasite ou arracher une mauvaise herbe – mais trop tard, le mal étant déjà fait.

À présent, la donne avait changé. Et en la regardant disparaître au détour du couloir pour aller quérir auprès de Gaius un remède inutile, il serra les poings. Notre conversation de la veille ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête. Et comme je l'avais prédit, une fois de plus, le temps d'agir venu, les doutes assaillaient Merlin. Sa bonté et son empathie qui l'avaient toujours caractérisé freinaient sa conviction. Son désir de sauver Arthur en brisant le destin se heurtait une fois de plus à son cœur.

Son cœur qui était et avait toujours été sa plus grande force comme sa plus grande faiblesse.

J'avais pourtant été clair.

Le seul et unique moyen de sauver Arthur était d'anéantir les plans du destin à la racine, de manière si brutale et définitive qu'en aucun cas les événements écrits ne pourraient avoir lieu.

Et pour cela, Morgana et Mordred devaient mourir de sa main.

 

* * *

 

« Tu sais que le tournoi commence aujourd'hui.

Sans cesser de fixer et ajuster l'armure du prince, Merlin opina du chef.

\- Oui, sire.

\- Tu sais remarquablement bien attacher une armure.

\- Merci.

\- De qui étais-tu le valet avant ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Merlin se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Arthur n'insista pas, l'esprit trop préoccupé pour chercher à percer ce mystère.

Le jeune prince était nerveux – c'était flagrant. Il se tenait exceptionnellement raide et calme, mais son regard fixe trahissait son anxiété alors qu'il s'humidifiait sans arrêt les lèvres. Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il gardait d'Arthur lui peignaient un Roi plein d'assurance, de puissance et de sagesse, si bien qu'il en avait oublié que son ami n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Il l'avait aussi remarquée à l'époque, cette nervosité, mais sans en mesurer les raisons, trop envieux qu'il l'était alors de sa position, de sa gloire, de sa richesse et des femmes qui lui gravitaient autour. Il s'était imaginé qu'Arthur craignait d'affronter ses adversaires, alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Ce qui pétrifiait son ami sur place, ce n'était le tournoi en lui-même, mais la peur de ne pas se trouver à la hauteur des écrasantes attentes de son peuple et surtout de son père dont il cherchait l'approbation et la fierté.

À l'époque, Merlin n'avait alors pas encore appris à voir au-delà de ses attitudes arrogantes et égocentriques. Cela lui paraissait aujourd'hui si étrange d'avoir autrefois convoité la reconnaissance, la gloire et l'admiration. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de révéler son secret dans le seul but d'être remercié, admiré, vu comme un égal par Arthur ? Ces désirs puérils lui avaient passé au fil des années. Seule la vie d'Arthur comptait. Sa vie, et l'unification d'Albion à travers lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-il en fixant sa cape.

Cela lui valut un regard meurtrier.

\- Je ne m'inquiète _pas_! lui cracha Arthur au visage en lui arrachant des mains l'épée qu'il lui tendait.

\- C'est ce que je vois, oui ! s'amusa Merlin en voyant son ami s'éloigner à grands pas furibonds.

Arthur n'avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter en effet. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu, Merlin savait pertinemment que nul dans ce tournoi ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Et il comptait bien neutraliser la menace du perfide chevalier Valiant avant qu'il n'affronte Arthur.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sort de révélation. Un jeu d'enfant.

Un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres alors que la foule acclamait les chevaliers, et il s'adossa contre le mur pour observer à son aise. Avec ses connaissances et sa maîtrise de la magie, protéger Arthur de tous les dangers qui le guettaient serait infiniment plus simple cette fois-ci que la première. Le prince remporta sans difficulté et sans surprise son premier combat, et fut suivi aussitôt du chevalier Valiant. Celui-ci se tenait face à son adversaire avec son bouclier aux trois serpents ensorcelés.

Le jeune sorcier fit mine de tousser dans sa main alors que l'affrontement débutait et que les épées s'entrechoquait, et murmura le sort contre sa main, ses yeux adoptant brièvement une teinte d'or :

\- _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum._

Des exclamations horrifiées s'élevèrent de l'assistance alors que Valiant regardait avec panique les trois serpents de son bouclier prendre vie et se tendre vers son adversaire en sifflant. Ce dernier lâcha aussitôt son épée et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant Valiant seul qui fusillait du regard son bouclier ensorcelé.

\- Que faites-vous ? siffla Valiant avec colère à ses serpents. Je ne vous ai pas invoqués !

Le visage blême et les yeux exorbités, Uther se leva et pointa un doigt menaçant vers le tricheur.

\- _Sorcellerie_! Saisissez-vous immédiatement de ce sorcier !

Arthur et les autres chevaliers et gardes présents le neutralisèrent bien vite malgré ses protestations, et il fut emporté sous les huées de la foule. Une fois le calme revenu, Arthur revint auprès de Merlin pour le laisser rajuster son armure, tout en s'esclaffant :

\- Quel imbécile, ce sorcier ! Tout cela pour ne pas affronter à la régulière un adversaire aussi médiocre ! Mon père avait raison, les sorciers n'ont aucun sens de l'honneur et de la bravoure. Cette sorcière qui a pris l'apparence de Dame Helen, et maintenant ça... »

Le visage de Merlin s'assombrit, et il déglutit en regardant le prince retourner vers l'arène pour son prochain combat. Il n'oubliait pas que c'étaient ses préjugés et sa défiance profondément ancrée pour la magie qui avaient mené Arthur à sa perte, et il s'était maintes fois demandé de longues années après sa mort, si les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait révélé ses pouvoirs plus tôt.

Si les choses se passaient différemment cette fois et qu'Arthur ne voyait pas son père mourir par magie, se dit Merlin en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, peut-être pourrait-il lui dévoiler son secret une fois Arthur sur le trône...

 

* * *

 

Sans surprise aucune, Arthur remporta haut la main le tournoi et obtint le privilège d'être le cavalier de Morgana pour les festivités de la soirée.

Rassemblés dans la grande salle qui ne gardait aucune trace de l'incident, les nobles invités de Uther applaudissaient l'entrée du prince paré de ses plus beaux atours, un cercle d'or enserrant son crâne. Relégué au fond de la salle avec Gaius, le jeune sorcier regardait le prince marcher fièrement au bras de Morgana. La jeune femme était plus resplendissante que jamais, et Merlin était bien le seul à ne pas la dévisager d'un air énamouré ou admiratif.

Gaius lui jeta un regard surpris lorsqu'il tourna les talons sans un mot et quitta la salle alors que la fastueuse soirée n'avait pas même encore commencé.

Et lorsque Arthur se détourna avec un orgueil puéril de Morgana qui critiquait sa technique d'épée, et chercha du regard son valet afin de lui faire partager son indignation, il perdit son entrain en ne le trouvant nulle part dans la salle. Le prince serra les poings de colère, furieux de se faire abandonner pour la seconde fois par son impertinent serviteur, et ne put apprécier le reste des réjouissances tant il était contrarié.

 

* * *

 

Posté sur mon rocher, le regard rivé sur l'entrée, j'écoutais attentivement les pas de Merlin s'approcher. Lorsque les premières lueurs des flammes de sa torche éclaboussèrent le sol en le devançant, je pris la parole d'une voix qui résonna dans l'immense caverne qui formait ma prison.

« As-tu pris ta décision, jeune sorcier ?

Merlin apparut alors en levant vers moi un regard las qu'éclaira un sourire sans joie. Le feu faisait naître sur son visage des ombres mouvantes qui accentuaient ses expressions, et se reflétaient sur la lame de l'épée qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Es-tu certain de ce que tu as dit, mon vieil ami ? N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire pour éviter cela ?

J'avançai la tête pour le regarder de plus près en plissant les yeux. Mon souffle fit onduler son foulard et ses cheveux.

\- Ta volonté vacille, Merlin... N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici. Te disperser et gâcher ton temps à combattre des sorciers de bas étage ne fera que t'égarer et précipiter le destin. Je t'ai ramené pour sauver Arthur. Pour cela seulement.

\- Je sais.

Le jeune sorcier baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et entreprit de descendre l'escalier creusé dans la roche, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où était ancrée la chaîne attachée à ma patte.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je te libère de cette chaîne. Je n'aime pas te voir prisonnier. Si tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que le destin soit contré, j'aimerais au moins que tu sois libre de tes mouvements.

Une vague de tendresse pour mon maître, mon ami et frère de sang et d'âme me submergea, et je lui adressai un sourire ému. Sa confiance me touchait au-delà des mots.

Merlin avait atteint ma patte, et me tendit la lame de son épée.

\- Souffle, Kilgharrah. Je ne pourrai te libérer avec une épée ordinaire.

J'obtempérai, imprégnant l'arme de magie ancienne. Le jeune sorcier l'abattit alors d'un geste assuré, brisant net ma chaîne. Et cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première fois, je n'avais nulle intention de brûler Camelot ni de lui nuire de quelque façon que ce fût. Nos âmes s'étaient depuis liées et nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment j'avais pu vivre si longtemps sans ce lien qui m'emplissait d'amour, d'espoir et de pardon. Merlin avait apaisé ma haine pour Uther et l'ensemble des humains qui m'avait si longtemps consumé.

La lourde chaîne brisée s'effondra au sol bruyamment, et le jeune sorcier s'adossa contre mon poitrail en soupirant.

\- J'ai réfléchi, mon vieil ami. Morgana est innocente. Elle ignore qu'elle possède de la magie, elle n'est pas encore une menace, et elle se trouve du côté d'Arthur. Sa mort affecterait Arthur et rendrait fou de colère Uther.

\- Merlin, dis-je en un murmure compatissant. Je t'ai vu dépérir pendant des décennies à force de tourner et retourner tes regrets. Crois-moi, je _connais_ le destin, et tout ce que tu feras précipitera les événements que tu redoutes. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que changer le destin exige de lourds sacrifices ?

Le jeune sorcier se laissa glisser en position assise, les mains crispées sur la torche enflammée et son épée.

\- Je ne peux pas... articula-t-il en un souffle brisé. Morgana est... elle est... Je vais trouver un autre moyen. Un moyen radical qui annulera le futur, mais sans la tuer.

\- Soit. Fais comme il te plaira. Mais rappelle-toi ce qui arrive lorsque tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Merlin leva la tête vers moi avec un sourire contrit, une larme glissant le long de sa joue pâle.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je me dois au moins d'essayer.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie en silence, le regard hanté et les épaules basses. Je le vis disparaître en emportant la lumière avec lui. Étant constitué de magie ancienne la plus pure, vestige des temps anciens où les dragons peuplaient la Terre, Merlin était la preuve vivante que la magie puisait son origine dans la bonté et le pardon. C'était là aussi bien sa force que sa malédiction.

Je me laissai envelopper de l'obscurité de la caverne que j'étais à présent libre de quitter sans en avoir l'intention. Les hommes ne pourraient jamais forger une chaîne plus puissante que ma loyauté envers Merlin.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, jeune sorcier. »

Ma voix résonna longuement dans le silence.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu cherches exactement, déjà ?

Gaius déposa sur la table devant Merlin une pile de vieux bestiaires, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit vaciller les flammes. Le jeune sorcier s'empressa de les ouvrir et les feuilleter avec une hâte manifeste.

\- Rien de particulier, Gaius. C'est pour ma... culture personnelle.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir auprès de son jeune apprenti. Le physicien n'était pas dupe. Il avait beau ne connaître le fils d'Hunith que depuis quelques jours, il se rendait bien compte que le pauvre garçon n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Merlin.

À son ton doux mais ferme, Merlin leva finalement le nez de son ouvrage dont il tournait les pages sans même les lire en diagonale – il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, quelle image il devait retrouver.

\- Quoi ?

Gaius esquissa un sourire rassurant et se pencha un peu pour lui parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as quitté la grande salle avant même que le banquet ne commence. Arthur était furieux et t'a cherché partout en vain.

Merlin cilla avec un air aussi innocent que possible, et haussa les épaules en baissant à nouveau la tête, tournant les pages rapidement.

\- Eh bien il a dû mal me chercher, car je ne me cachais pas.

\- Je t'ai cherché aussi, Merlin. Tu n'étais nulle part.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'étais parti me promener.

\- Et tu réapparais en pleine nuit pour me réveiller parce que tu ressens un brusque et irrésistible besoin d'étudier les créatures de l'ancienne magie ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe sans me prendre pour un imbécile ? Je suis âgé, mais encore loin d'être gâteux.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Non, Gaius n'était pas gâteux, pas encore. Mais il le deviendrait dans moins de quinze ans et ne reconnaîtrait plus personne sur son lit de mort.

\- Gaius...

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de quitter ton village d'enfance et ta mère – j'ai été jeune moi aussi – et que tu ne t'entends pas avec Arthur. Mais tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, je peux t'aider. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je le sais, souffla Merlin avec un sourire qui tirait sur la grimace peinée.

Gaius lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide, un soutien indéfectible depuis son arrivée à Camelot et ce jusqu'à ses dernières années de lucidité. Merlin ne lui avait presque jamais rien caché, et devoir lui dissimuler l'invraisemblable vérité à présent pesait sur son cœur. Mais s'il pouvait modifier le destin sans impliquer Gaius, il le ferait.

Parce que si son idée échouait, il serait alors contraint de suivre mes conseils à la lettre et d'opter pour des méthodes un peu plus... radicales. Le jeune sorcier savait que Gaius n'approuverait jamais le meurtre d'une femme et d'un enfant pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commis. C'était pour cette raison qu'autrefois il ne lui avait pas parlé du destin de Mordred, et c'était pour cette même raison aujourd'hui qu'il se refusait à dévoiler la vérité au vieil homme. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'affection de son père de substitution et voir le jugement ou la pitié dans ses yeux – que Gaius le voie pour ce qu'il était réellement, derrière son masque de jeunesse. Un homme qui avait trop vécu et qui survivrait encore à la chute des empires et dynasties à travers les temps. Un homme qui avait vu tous ses amis succomber et que le désir de sauver son meilleur ami pouvait pousser à commettre des atrocités qu'il n'aurait jamais osé mettre en œuvre autrefois.

La mort d'Arthur et la chute de Camelot, puis ces longues décennies à errer sans but alors que je perdais à mon tour mes forces peu à peu, tout cela avait éteint quelque chose en Merlin. Quelque chose que mon dernier souffle tentait de lui rendre.

L'espoir.

\- Crois-moi, poursuivit le jeune sorcier d'une voix mesurée en reprenant ses recherches, si je pouvais t'en parler, je le ferais.

Il cessa soudain de tourner les pages, son doigt s'immobilisant sur une illustration avant de glisser sur l'inscription au-dessus.

\- Gean Canach... murmura-t-il en lisant attentivement ce qui était écrit. Une créature qui se nourrit de magie et peut absorber définitivement les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Sais-tu où on peut en trouver une, Gaius ?

Le physicien se pencha pour lire la page en diagonale, son front se plissant de perplexité :

\- C'est une créature qui a été anéantie lors de la Grande Purge, déclara-t-il en fronçant un sourcil circonspect. Dangereuse car les puissants mages les ensorcelaient pour attaquer leurs ennemis, seul moyen irréversible d'anéantir leurs pouvoirs. Il n'en existe plus aucune aujourd'hui.

Merlin soupira en se frottant les yeux, la fatigue de sa longue journée commençant à le rattraper.

\- Mais _imaginons_ , Gaius... Dans la probabilité où une de ces créatures existerait encore... où pourrait-elle se trouver ?

\- Puisque je te dis qu'elles n'existent plus ! Et pourquoi voudrais-tu trouver un...

Gaius s'interrompit en ouvrant de grands yeux, dévisageant soudain Merlin avec un regard empli de pitié. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Oh, _Merlin_... souffla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante d'émotion.

Merlin fronça les sourcils en se reculant un peu sur sa chaise, désarçonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sache que ta... ton... _peigne_... est un don précieux que tu ne peux renier, car il fait partie de toi au même titre que ton âme. Le détruire n'est pas la solution.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune sorcier pour se rappeler le sens réel de ce mot qu'il avait lui-même imposé, et ainsi saisir la signification de ce que lui disait Gaius. Le physicien avait même posé sa main sur son épaule comme pour le consoler. Merlin resta muet de stupeur un moment, bouche bée, avant de protester :

\- Hein ? Mais... _non_! Non, Gaius, cela n'a jamais été mon intention, je...

Il prit une inspiration profonde pour se maîtriser, consterné par l'absurdité de la situation. Il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- Jamais je ne renierai mon... _peigne_. Et je ne laisserai personne me le prendre. Je te le promets.

Gaius n'eut pas l'air tout à fait convaincu, mais acquiesça néanmoins en se levant. Il tapota l'épaule du jeune homme en refermant d'autorité le bestiaire devant lui.

\- Va dormir, Merlin. Arthur me fait dire que tu dois récurer ses écuries à l'aube, et qu'il t'a préparé une liste de tâches longue comme son bras pour te punir d'avoir déserté les festivités du tournoi.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? »

Merlin souffla les bougies amassées sur la table, et les ténèbres de la nuit reprirent leurs droits dans la pièce.

 

* * *

 

Le jeune sorcier ne fut pas exactement surpris lorsque Gaius retourna l'homme gisant inerte dans la rue, dévoilant un visage bleui et parcouru de veines saillantes. Ses yeux vitreux arboraient une couleur laiteuse. Le physicien jeta un bref coup d’œil à Merlin.

« Si les gens voient ça, ils vont paniquer, murmura-t-il d'un air inquiet en s'assurant que la ruelle était déserte.

Les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne et un pli soucieux barrant son front, le jeune apprenti s'empressa de décrocher un drap qui séchait à proximité pour en couvrir le cadavre.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'épidémie qui avait frappé Camelot à travers l'eau dont la source était infectée par un Afanc. Cet événement tragique, toutefois, était survenu environ une semaine après le tournoi, et non le lendemain à l'aube alors qu'il n'avait pas même eu le temps de nettoyer les écuries ni même de préparer le petit déjeuner d'Arthur. Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait si tôt cette fois-ci, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Il n'avait pas pu prévenir la mort de cet homme, mais au moins serait-il en mesure d'éviter que l'épidémie ne s'étende.

\- Va me chercher notre charrette, vite ! lui souffla Gaius en poussant le corps sur le côté de la ruelle.

Merlin acquiesça et s'empressa de retourner vers le château au pas de course. Les rues étaient encore relativement désertes et une brume matinale rampait encore au sol. Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de ses premiers rayons, et seuls quelques commerçants s'affairaient déjà pour dresser leurs étals. Mais alors qu'il redescendait vers la ville basse en tirant la charrette qui cahotait derrière lui sur le sol irrégulier, il aperçut Gwen qui s'avançait vers lui avec un panier plein de pommes bien rouges sous le bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Merlin, que tu es matinal ! Que fais-tu ?

Elle jeta un œil curieux sur son encombrant fardeau vide. Les bouclettes frisées encadraient ses joues à la peau mate et veloutée, tandis qu'une lueur curieuse et espiègle se glissait dans ses yeux.

\- Je... tire une charrette, répondit-il bêtement en lui rendant malgré lui son sourire.

Un flot de souvenirs lointains l'envahissait. Il revoyait le visage grave et digne d'une Gwen bien plus âgée dans ses dernières années de vie, sa peau ternie et marquée par ses responsabilités de reine dans un royaume qui s'effondrait et s'entre-déchirait faute d'héritier. Les rides au coin de ses lèvres et celles plissant son front. Cette unique larme qui avait perlé sur ses cils à sa mort. Celle qui se tenait à présent devant lui était si jeune et candide, si pleine de joie de vivre, que Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je le vois bien, ça ! plaisanta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé. Et c'est pour transporter quoi ?

Elle l'observa entre ses cils avec un sourire plus aguicheur en s'approchant plus franchement, si bien que son nez frôlait presque le sien. Le jeune sorcier eut un mouvement de recul en sentant son souffle le caresser. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il décela la pointe de séduction joueuse dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Allez, Merlin, dis-moi... Ou bien est-ce un secret ?

Merlin esquissa une grimace embarrassée en se raclant la gorge. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire frais, se méprenant de toute évidence sur les raisons de son trouble.

\- Tu en veux une ? offrit-elle en tirant une pomme bien rouge de son panier. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Elle est assortie à tes joues !

Le visage en feu, Merlin se retrouva figé sur place avec le fruit dans sa main, à regarder Gwen s'en retourner joyeusement vers le château en balançant son panier au bout de son bras.

Pour lui, Gwen était et resterait toujours l'épouse d'Arthur, la reine de Camelot, et jamais il ne se serait permis de la regarder de... de cette manière. Il la respectait bien trop pour cela. Mais il avait complètement oublié qu'à cette époque lointaine, Gwen n'était encore qu'une servante naïve qui lui avait effectivement fait quelques avances subtiles.

C'était extrêmement embarrassant et contre l'ordre des choses. Gwen était censée n'avoir d'yeux pour nul autre qu'Arthur dont elle était destinée à être la reine... Il s'en assurerait. Ou du moins, une fois Arthur hors de danger.

Gaius et lui chargèrent le cadavre sur la charrette et le ramenèrent pour que le physicien l'examine. Penché sur le visage bleui de l'homme allongé sur la table, Gaius l'étudiait à la loupe tandis que Merlin croquait pensivement dans sa pomme juteuse et sucrée.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Je crains fort que les causes ne soient pas naturelles. Mais qui posséderait un tel pouvoir ?

Oh, cela, Merlin le savait très bien. Et il ne comptait pas laisser Nimueh tuer les citoyens de Camelot. Il arbora de son mieux un air innocent :

\- Oh, ce n'est peut-être pas de la magie. Peut-être une... vilaine indigestion ?

Gaius fronça les sourcils et posa brusquement la loupe d'un air consterné.

\- Une indigestion ? Est-ce que tu trouves que cela ressemble à une _indigestion_ , Merlin ?

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules d'un air nigaud parfaitement maîtrisé en terminant sa pomme.

\- Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il en mâchant bruyamment. C'est _toi_ , le physicien, de nous deux.

Il avala sa bouchée et se dirigea vers la porte avec empressement, sous le regard atterré de Gaius qui se demandait si ce pauvre garçon n'était pas un peu simplet.

\- Où vas-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Et si c'était une épidémie ?

\- Ce n'en est pas une ! Je dois aller... récurer les écuries. Pour Arthur. Mon devoir de valet, tu sais. J'ai des choses à faire. Plein de choses.

Il s'enfuit bien vite avant que Gaius ne tente de le retenir, bien décidé à éliminer la source du mal avant que la mort ne s'abatte sur Camelot. Plus vite il en aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait venir me demander ce que tout cela signifiait, et démarrer sa quête pour dénicher un Gean Canach.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'engager dans le couloir, que la voix exaspérée et traînante du prince retentit au loin, s'approchant dangereusement :

\- Merlin ! Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil, espèce de bon à rien ! »

Il se dépêcha de se cacher dans une alcôve du couloir, juste à temps pour voir un Arthur vêtu à la va-vite et les cheveux ébouriffés se ruer comme un ouragan dans les appartements de Gaius.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, espérant que le physicien saurait calmer le prince et lui fournir une bonne excuse à son absence. Trouver et tuer l'Afanc risquait de lui prendre un certain temps, et il était inutile de mêler Gaius ni Arthur à cette tâche. La créature ne pouvait être vaincue que par la magie, et lui seul était donc capable de l'abattre.

 

* * *

 

Torche flamboyante en main, Merlin s'engouffra dans le réseau de tunnels souterrains. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce silence écrasant, lorsqu'il y était descendu avec Morgana et Arthur, à l'époque. Maintenant, il l'oppressait. Entre défier seul le danger et l'affronter en groupe, il y avait tout un monde. Le jeune sorcier avait vécu encore bien des aventures riches en périls mortels après la chute de Camelot et la mort de la reine, mais je m'étais toujours tenu à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul.

L'humidité faisait suinter les murs, et des gouttes de condensation sur les roches au-dessus de sa tête tombaient parfois, se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs, sur ses épaules ou son foulard bleu. De loin en loin, des torches accrochées aux murs crépitaient et éclairaient le passage.

Un grondement sourd et lointain lui fit tendre l'oreille et il se raidit, prêt à affronter la créature de Nimueh. Plusieurs tunnels se présentaient à lui. Ses iris prirent une teinte dorée alors que la magie pulsait dans son corps, lui dévoilant avec clarté chaque tournant et recoin jusqu'à la source d'eau alimentant Camelot. Et là, dans les eaux sombres et froides, était tapie la créature de glaise, sa large gueule aux dents acérées exhalant un souffle bruyant.

Merlin prit cette direction en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, tous ses membres tendus et sa main crispée sur sa torche. Il dépassa le tunnel débouchant sur la source qui formait un lac souterrain. La silhouette massive de l'Afanc creva la surface de l'eau, crachant et grondant d'un air menaçant. Ruisselant, le monstre s'approcha pesamment du jeune sorcier. Instinctivement, Merlin recula d'un pas, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline mêlée de magie qui se ruait dans ses veines. La créature luisante s'avança en claquant des dents. Sa mâchoire aux crocs acérés se referma dans le vide avec un claquement sonore, Merlin ayant bondi sur le côté. Le visage figé en une expression dure, il brandit sa torche enflammée pour le tenir à distance. L'Afanc émit un grondement menaçant et éleva une patte griffue afin de l'abattre sur sa cible, mais le jeune sorcier le prit de vitesse, psalmodiant un sort qui résonna dans les tunnels :

«  _Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere_! »

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra en sifflant dans ses cheveux et vêtements, se combinant aux flammes de sa torche. Celles-ci semblèrent prendre vie, tournoyant et se déployant pour envelopper l'Afanc dans un brasier infernal. Le monstre poussa un hurlement d'agonie en s'effondrant au sol, se consumant et s'effritant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Merlin resta immobile de longues secondes, le cœur battant alors qu'un sourire soulagé se glissait sur ses lèvres. La ville n'aurait pas à souffrir la perte de douzaines de citoyens innocents.

Mais le temps pressait. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son véritable objectif.

Et pour cela, il avait besoin de moi.

 

* * *

 

L'appréhension qui étreignait le cœur du jeune sorcier m'était palpable avant même qu'il ne surgisse avec une torche dans mon antre sous Camelot. Je sentis mes pupilles se rétrécir en une fente face à cette lumière qui éclairait les roches et faisait luire les écailles de mon corps.

« Quelque chose te trouble, Merlin, dis-je en guise de salutation. As-tu pris ta décision concernant Morgana ?

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure en agrippant sa torche. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

\- Les choses se déroulent différemment, Kilgharrah. Les événements semblent s’enchaîner plus rapidement qu'autrefois. L'Afanc de Nimueh est apparu au moins une semaine trop tôt, si j'en crois mes souvenirs.

\- Notre présence même est une anomalie à cette époque. Croyais-tu que le destin ne lutterait pas contre tout changement ? Je t'ai dit de te concentrer sur Morgana et Mordred, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. T'amuser à contrer seul les périls que tu as affrontés avec Arthur est contre l'ordre des choses. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit autrefois ? Tu n'es qu'une face d'une pièce, tu ne peux agir seul.

Merlin eut la décence d'afficher un air penaud, mais rétorqua néanmoins :

\- Arthur ne pouvait m'aider ni pour Valiant, ni pour la créature de Nimueh. À quoi bon risquer inutilement sa vie et mon secret ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu es venu me voir, dis-je en détournant le sujet. Le temps presse et il te faut supprimer Morgana.

Il leva finalement la tête vers moi, une lueur vibrante d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Il y a un autre moyen. Si Morgana perd sa magie, elle n'aura aucune raison de s'opposer à Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'apprendre qui elle était, puis la soif de pouvoir qui l'ont rendue mauvaise. Si j'en coupais la source avant même qu'elle ne sache qui elle est...

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, jeune sorcier. Tes méthodes sont trop douces pour arrêter la marche du destin.

\- Je ne peux pas _tuer_ Morgana ! s'exclama Merlin avec une note de désespoir qui se répercuta en un long écho.

\- Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait.

\- C'est différent ! Elle avait mené le royaume dans la guerre, détruit d'innombrables vies et tué Arthur !

\- Et elle le fera encore si tu ne l'arrêtes pas immédiatement. C'est son destin.

\- Je ne peux pas tuer une innocente pour des crimes qu'elle n'a pas encore commis !

Oh, mon jeune maître au cœur trop tendre... J'esquissai un sourire et me penchai en allongeant le cou, afin de le clouer du regard. Sans briser le contact visuel, je murmurai alors :

\- S'il te faut une montagne de morts pour justifier ton acte, jeune sorcier, c'est que tu te soucies plus de garder bonne conscience que des vies que tu pourrais épargner. Dis-moi... te faudra-t-il encore voir Arthur mourir sous tes yeux pour faire enfin ce qu'il faut ?

Merlin écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer en silence. Il baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

\- Dis-moi seulement où trouver un Gean Canach. Si mon plan réussit, Morgana n'aura pas à mourir.

Je remuai paresseusement la queue, l'enroulant contre le rocher sur lequel j'étais juché :

\- Un Gean Canach, mh ? Morgana elle aussi pensait pouvoir t'arrêter de cette manière. Vois comme le destin l'a leurrée en te menant droit à la caverne de cristal. Sois assuré que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tant que Morgana vivra, la vie d'Arthur sera menacée.

Je me redressai sur mes pattes en déployant mes ailes, prêt à m'envoler et regagner mon coin le plus confortable de la caverne.

\- Attends, Kilgharrah ! Dis-moi où le trouver ! Je t'en prie !

C'est en battant paresseusement des ailes que je lui répondis en m'élevant dans les ténèbres :

\- Tu trouveras le dernier de son espèce dans le camp de druides dans la forêt. J'attendrai ici que tu viennes reconnaître que j'avais raison. »

 

* * *

 

Les bras chargés d'un panier débordant des vêtements sales d'Arthur, Merlin se glissa furtivement dans la chambre de Morgana. Il n'y avait personne – Morgana déjeunait avec Uther tandis qu'Arthur s'entraînait au maniement des armes. Le jeune sorcier qui était supposé lui servir de cible s'était empressé de lui fausser compagnie dès que le prince eût le dos tourné.

C'était le moment où jamais. Nul dans le château n'avait prêté attention au valet du prince transportant un panier de linge sale, et Merlin savait de longue expérience que les gardes de Camelot n'étaient pas des plus vifs d'esprit.

Il posa lourdement le panier au sol, la transpiration faisant luire son front où quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées. La respiration saccadée d'avoir couru, il écarta les vêtements du dessus de la pile, dévoilant un coffre enfoui au milieu du linge. Prendre le Gean Canach aux druides avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils l'avaient tous reconnu et appelé par son nom druidique – _Emrys_ – en s'étonnant de n'avoir pas prédit sa venue en ce jour.

Merlin leur avait seulement répondu que c'était bon signe si le destin n'avait pas anticipé cela, et nul n'avait protesté lorsqu'il avait exigé la créature pour l'emporter avec lui. Effectuer l'aller-retour à cheval ne lui avait pris que quelques heures, mais cela avait suffi à lui faire manquer le déjeuner du prince. D'humeur massacrante, Arthur l'avait traîné sur le terrain d'entraînement afin d'évacuer sa frustration sur lui, à coups de masse et d'épée notamment. Sans doute lui en voulait-il encore de l'avoir évité toute la matinée. Et pour l'avoir laissé s'ennuyer seul au banquet la veille.

Malgré son corps endolori et la fatigue émotionnelle comme physique accumulée ces derniers jours, l'adrénaline enflammant ses veines le tenait alerte et éveillé. Il extirpa le coffre et le glissa dans un recoin de la chambre, frémissant d'appréhension. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à cette créature, et il n'avait nulle envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais c'était là sa seule chance de sauver Arthur sans verser du sang innocent, et il comptait bien ne pas la laisser passer. Il tendit la main vers la serrure du coffre en se tenant le plus loin possible.

«  _Onluc scrin_ , articula-t-il en un murmure.

La lueur dorée traversa ses iris, et le coffre s'ouvrit, dévoilant une énorme limace noire et luisante qui émit un bruit de succion en tentant de se glisser hors de sa prison. Mais Merlin fut plus rapide en murmura immédiatement le sort qui lui permettrait de contrôler l'esprit du Gean Canach et ainsi lui ordonner une cible précise à attaquer :

\- _Aweax þu meteþearfende ! Þicge þu þone drycræft þe þinan deorcan mode gefylþ_!

Lorsque l'or de ses yeux s'estompa pour laisser place à son bleu habituel, le jeune sorcier se sentit étrangement lié à la créature. De manière fort différente que notre lien. Il n'avait lié ni son âme ni son sang au Gean Canach, mais il lui semblait qu'à présent ils partageaient la même volonté et les mêmes objectifs. En effet, la large limace se tapit à nouveau dans le coffre pour attendre patiemment l'arrivée de Morgana.

Le sorcier se redressa et saisit son panier de linge avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre de la future sorcière. Nul ne l'avait vu, parfait.

Mais à peine eut-il traversé le couloir, qu'au tournant il percuta de plein fouet Arthur. Celui-ci, la mâchoire crispée, resta aussi immobile qu'un roc alors que Merlin tombait assis à même le sol, son panier renversé répandant le linge souillé autour de lui.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers Arthur qui le toisait avec une rage froide, encore entièrement vêtu de son armure d'entraînement et son épée à sa ceinture.

\- Sire ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire artificiel.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as une _très_ bonne raison pour avoir fui comme un couard.

\- Euh... Oui, oui, j'ai une raison. Et une très bonne, bafouilla Merlin.

Il ramassa les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et les fourra dans le panier en cherchant que dire. Il fallait qu'il éloigne Arthur d'ici. Morgana pouvait arriver à tout instant, et...

\- Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Quelle est ton excuse pour m'avoir _encore_ laissé en plan ?!

\- Oh ! Ma raison ! Bien sûr, je... je...

\- J'attends, siffla Arthur en croisant les bras.

\- Euh... Je me suis souvenu qu'il fallait laver d'urgence votre petit linge, Sire.

\- En plein milieu d'un entraînement ?!

Le valet acquiesça. Les yeux du prince étaient exorbités et ses narines dilatées. Une veine pulsait rapidement sur son front. Merlin connaissait Arthur sur le bout des doigts, et savait pertinemment qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Vraiment pas.

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage et il tendit un sous-vêtement sale et odorant sous le nez de son ami avec un air aussi innocent que possible :

\- Il y avait urgence ! Jugez par vous-même !

\- Es-tu mentalement déficient, _Merlin_? Je suis le prince héritier de Camelot, ton futur roi ! Tu ne peux _pas_ faire ce genre de chose ! Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, moi !

Le panier lui échappa à nouveau lorsque Arthur le poussa rudement contre le mur en lui arrachant le linge sale des mains, et il l'attrapa par les cheveux en lui plongeant le nez dedans de force. Le jeune sorcier ne put que se débattre en vain, ses cris étouffés dans la puanteur du tissu alors qu'Arthur s'exclamait droit dans son oreille d'une voix qu'il voulait certainement menaçante mais qui ne pouvait dissimuler son amusement et sa jubilation :

\- Tu sens le respect monter, là ? Inspire à fond ! Hein ? Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entends pas, Merlin !

\- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent sur place à la voix féminine et dubitative qui s'éleva. Le prince relâcha son valet qui prit une grande bouffée d'air sain, le visage rosi. Horrifié, Merlin vit la Pupille du roi qui les observait avec une curiosité polie, un sourcil élégamment arqué. Elle était arrivée bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

\- Non... en fait, ne répondez pas à cette question, je préfère ne pas savoir, sourit-elle en les contournant avec élégance.

\- Qu'insinues-tu par là, Morgana ? grogna Arthur en rougissant violemment.

Il s'écarta de Merlin comme s'il avait la peste, non sans lui jeter un regard noir, comme s'il était le fautif.

\- Rien du tout ! chantonna-t-elle d'une voix riante en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Merlin sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin tourner la poignée de la porte de ses quartiers et entrer. À ses côtés, Arthur esquissait une moue boudeuse et contrariée.

\- Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Si elle était un peu plus observatrice, elle aurait remarqué le tendre intérêt que tu lui portes.

Merlin arracha son regard de la porte et tourna de grands yeux outrés vers Arthur.

\- _Pardon_?

Le prince arborait un sourire arrogant tout en le gratifiant d'un coup de coude complice.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Merlin. Tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder, et le soir du tournoi tu n'as pas supporté de la voir à mon bras. C'est pour ça que tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Bouche bée, Merlin protesta d'un air outragé :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je ne... !

\- Je ne te blâme pas. Morgana est une très belle femme. Mais oublie-la. Un valet ne peut pas viser aussi haut. Essaye les servantes, plutôt, mh ?

D'un air franchement condescendant, Arthur passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu ne peux _rien_ me cacher, Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et se trouvait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de sarcastique, lorsqu'un cri de terreur suraigu résonna. Arthur sursauta et se détacha de Merlin, son visage reprenant brusquement son sérieux.

\- Morgana ? cria-t-il en dégainant son épée.

Impuissant, Merlin regarda son ami se précipiter dans le couloir. Morgana surgit alors de sa chambre et courut vers lui en soulevant sa robe de soie et de velours, le visage déformé par l'effroi.

\- Arthur ! Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre ! Il m'a sauté dessus, je l'ai frappé avec un plateau, mais il bouge encore !

\- Écarte-toi, Morgana », ordonna Arthur en plaçant d'autorité la jeune femme derrière lui.

La créature à l'aspect de large limace apparut alors, rampant au sol, visiblement mal en point. Il ne fallut qu'un geste au prince pour l'occire, arrachant une grimace à Merlin qui sentit le lien se briser en même temps que son dernier espoir – le Gean Canach avait échoué. Morgana avait toujours sa magie. Il tourna les talons et disparut avant même qu'Arthur ne le remarque.

Il voulait me parler. Et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

 

* * *

 

« Tu avais raison, Kilgharrah.

\- Il était grand temps que tu le réalises, jeune sorcier.

J'étendis paresseusement une aile pour laisser mon jeune maître et ami s'approcher de moi. Il s'adossa contre mon flanc et se laissa glisser en position assise. Accrochée à la paroi rocheuse près de l'entrée brillait la torche dont il s'était délesté avant de me rejoindre. Les flammes projetaient des ombres fantomatiques dans la caverne et peignaient les rochers de teintes chaudes sans parvenir à percer les ténèbres des profondeurs abyssales.

Le soupir de Merlin résonna dans le silence, et je baissai la tête vers lui. Son crâne retomba avec un bruit mat sur mes écailles, frôlant mes nasaux au passage. Mon souffle tiède faisait onduler sa chevelure et son foulard noué autour de son cou.

\- Peut-être que tout n'est pas encore perdu, murmura-t-il. Morgana est proche d'Arthur, Uther et Camelot. Lui révéler ce que je suis, la vérité, le futur et les plans du destin pourrait l'empêcher de devenir notre ennemie...

Son ton était mal assuré, et je sus qu'il recherchait mon approbation sur la question au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, pour une fois. J'eus un léger rire et répondis avec douceur :

\- Apprendre qu'elle possède de la magie est justement ce qui l'a fait basculer. Uther l'a élevée en lui disant que la magie est mauvaise, et découvrir sa véritable nature fera naître la haine chez elle, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. Que tu sois celui qui le lui apprennes plutôt que les druides n'y changera rien, ce sera même pire. De plus, veux-tu réellement prendre le risque de placer ton secret et ta vie entre les mains de _Morgana_  ?

Merlin ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les serra contre lui avec un air sombre. Puis il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Une fois de plus, chacune de mes actions ne fait que précipiter les événements que je souhaite prévenir. Si je lui dis toute la vérité maintenant, elle saura que le Gean Canach était mon œuvre, et me considérera immédiatement comme son ennemi. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Mon intention n'était pas de te tourmenter, mais de t'avertir afin que tu ne renouvelles pas tes erreurs, dis-je en enroulant affectueusement ma queue autour de lui. Ton cœur est si droit et prévisible qu'il est aisé de l'utiliser contre toi. Le mal est en Morgana, mon jeune ami, et rien ne l'en délogera. En la tuant, tu ne feras qu'étouffer le serpent dans l’œuf.

Merlin resta silencieux, une ombre dans le regard.

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu autant, Merlin ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu prends une vie.

Mon jeune maître leva un regard brillant de larmes contenues vers moi mais ne me répondit pas. C'était inutile. Je connaissais la réponse, sans doute mieux que lui-même. Il avait exterminé les Saxons et balayé leurs vies comme des moucherons, car ces hommes n'étaient pour lui qu'abstraction, des silhouettes sans visage ni nom, aussitôt oubliées. Il ignorait leur passé, leurs espoirs et leurs craintes. Il n'avait jamais pris un instant pour songer que chacun de ces hommes avait une famille, des rêves, des gens qui les aimaient. Leur mort n'avait nul impact, nulles conséquences sur lui. Ils ne représentaient rien.

Merlin était encore fort jeune et égoïste, et son cœur ne saignait que pour ceux qui avaient su s'y faire une place.

Morgana, en plus d'être la sœur d'Arthur, symbolisait son échec, les regrets cuisants de n'avoir su sauver une semblable de la déchéance. Sa haine et sa cruauté lui brandissaient comme un miroir déformant la part sombre de sa propre magie qui aurait pu l'emporter dans des circonstances différentes.

Le jeune sorcier parvenait encore à me surprendre après tant d'années. Je m'étais trompé sur l'origine de sa réticence à la supprimer : ce n'était pas la compassion qui le freinait, mais la culpabilité. Il se sentait responsable de son sort.

\- Ne dis plus rien, murmura Merlin en brisant le contact visuel. Je ne commettrai plus l'erreur d'ignorer tes conseils. Je ferai le nécessaire. »

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea en enlaçant ma queue, son visage se pressant contre mes écailles. J'esquissai un sourire tandis que mon aile le couvrait pour lui tenir chaud. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se détendit, sa respiration se faisant lente et profonde.

Et comme je l'avais fait pendant plusieurs décennies, je veillai sur son sommeil, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Merlin émergea des entrailles sombres de Camelot, reposé et son esprit plus serein, le soir tombait déjà sur Camelot. Le château se trouvait en effervescence, et il dut éviter une patrouille de gardes qui arpentaient les couloirs d'un pas raide. Sans doute un effet de l'agression de Morgana. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Il grimaça, se maudissant pour la énième fois de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Il savait pourtant qu'ignorer mes conseils avisés était ce qui l'avait mené tout droit à la mort d'Arthur.

Il était à présent résolu à agir avec logique pour contrer efficacement le destin, et marchait à grandes enjambées en direction des appartements de Gaius. Son esprit se trouvait en ébullition, échafaudant des plans afin de supprimer Morgana.

Soudain, il se trouva brutalement tiré en arrière, étranglé par son foulard. Il tourna tant bien que mal la tête vers Arthur qui l'avait attrapé sans cérémonie par le col et le toisait d'un air partagé entre la colère et la jubilation.

« Enfin je te tiens ! Gaaaardes !

Merlin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Arthur avait-il découvert quelque chose ? Avait-il compris... ?

Quatre gardes approchèrent aussitôt sous le regard satisfait du prince héritier.

\- Jetez-moi ça au cachot ! ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier sentit ses bras être saisis par une poigne de fer dans son dos, et il protesta avec véhémence :

\- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas. Oh, attends... je suis le prince ! Bien sûr que je peux !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- _Précisément_! articula Arthur en lui plantant un index revanchard sur son torse. Tu n'as _rien_ fait du tout depuis que tu es entré à mon service ! Je passe mon temps à te courir après, et tu es plus difficile à attraper qu'une anguille, ma parole ! J'ai dû descendre en personne aux cuisines pour me nourrir aujourd'hui, et j'ai même dû changer de vêtements tout seul tout à l'heure !

Merlin haussa un sourcil en jetant un œil à la tenue débraillée de son ami.

\- Euh, je vois ça, oui.

\- Gaius m'a enfin avoué où tu disparais à longueur de journées et de nuits. Ça explique tout : mon valet fait le pilier de taverne au lieu d'effectuer ses tâches, et est bourré comme un coing le reste du temps ! Cuve donc ton vin au cachot cette nuit, bon à rien, ça te remettra les idées en place !

Merlin resta bouche bée alors que les gardes le traînaient vers les cachots et le jetèrent sans douceur sur la paille défraîchie.

Il soupira et s'y assit en les regardant partir, se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Un rire désabusé lui échappa.

\- Évidemment, Gaius lui a encore raconté cette excuse de la taverne... Peut-être était-ce écrit aussi. »


	5. Chapitre 4

« Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas.

Merlin avala sa gorgée de soupe et reposa sa cuillère dans son bol en levant les yeux vers Gaius. Éclairé par les bougies, le visage du vieil homme était empreint de gravité, son front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais bien d'une affirmation.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Gaius ?

Le jeune sorcier épongea le reste de soupe avec un quignon de pain, affectant la nonchalance. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Gaius de la journée : après l'avoir tiré du cachot, Arthur l'avait fait crouler sous les tâches les plus ingrates possibles. Et ce, sans le quitter du regard une seule seconde. Si bien que Merlin n'avait pu recourir à la magie pour les accomplir plus rapidement et se concentrer sur son véritable objectif. Le soir était tombé sans qu'il ne puisse décider d'un plan et encore moins l'accomplir.

Une journée de perdue.

Le physicien fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour le scruter d'un regard suspicieux. Il indiqua d'un geste du menton sa table de travail où reposait la forme inerte et luisante de limace géante.

\- Tu fais soudainement des recherches sur le Gean Canach, et comme par hasard, le lendemain, le prince m'en amène un mort en disant que Morgana a été attaquée. Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu es mêlé à tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Merlin baissa les yeux en mastiquant la mie de pain, l'appétit coupé, son regard se ternissant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à son père de substitution. Pas cette fois. Gaius connaissait Morgana depuis toujours et lui portait beaucoup d'affection. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait en aucun cas lui dévoiler ses intentions envers elle, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu lui dire à l'époque au sujet de Mordred.

C'était un poids qu'il gardait pour ses seules épaules.

Face à son silence, Gaius insista en posant une main tiède sur la sienne :

\- Je connais Morgana depuis sa naissance, je l'ai vue grandir, je l'ai toujours soignée et la considère presque comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Je n'ai peut-être pas tes pouvoirs, mais je ferais tout pour l'aider si elle est en danger. Tu peux tout me dire.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin s'emplirent de larmes qui ne débordèrent pas, et il les gardait baissés. Il fallait qu'il tisse un mensonge afin de détourner toute possibilité de soupçon de lui. Gaius ne devait pas savoir, jamais. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'approuverait pas.

\- Je... j'ai entendu parler des gens dans une ruelle... hésita le jeune sorcier. Ils complotaient. J'ai fait des recherches pour... essayer de comprendre et déjouer leurs plans.

Il détacha sa main de celle de Gaius, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé lui mentir. Et le sourire confiant que lui adressa le vieil homme pétrifia ses entrailles d'une abjecte culpabilité.

\- Je ne comprends pas quelles étaient leurs intentions, soupira le physicien. Le Gean Canach n'est pas un être dangereux pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire – il n'a même pas de dents – et Morgana n'est qu'une jeune fille de sang noble, pas une sorcière. Ça n'a aucun sens. Que cherchaient-il donc à accomplir ?

Merlin grimaça, embarrassé.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- J'en connais un rayon au sujet des créatures magiques, et je sais que cela partait d'une bonne intention de ta part, mais tu n'avais pas à effectuer ces recherches seul. Si une pareille situation se reproduit, ne garde pas cela pour toi. Tu dois m'en parler. Le roi est furieux et cherche le coupable. Tu devrais aller lui...

\- _Non_! s'exclama Merlin vivement. Je veux dire... je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage, il faisait trop sombre. Et puis, j'ai assisté dès mon arrivée à Camelot à une exécution – je sais quel sort affreux Uther réserve aux sorciers. Arthur a déjoué l'attaque, personne n'a été blessé, c'est terminé. À quoi bon attiser la colère du roi et risquer que des innocents en fassent les frais ?

Il se leva nerveusement et commença à empiler les bols et couverts sales en se maudissant en son for intérieur. Il avait commis une erreur en jetant ce monstre contre Morgana. Je l'avais pourtant averti. Son désir de sauver ses proches serait une fois de plus ce qui lui ferait tout perdre.

À présent, le roi savait que des sorciers avaient attaqué sa pupille, et faire passer sa mort pour naturelle et sans aucun lien avec la magie serait bien plus ardu. Le temps pressait, et il ne pouvait retarder plus longtemps son exécution.

\- Certes, concéda Gaius à contrecœur. Mais s'ils _recommençaient_?

\- Le roi a placé des gardes devant sa chambre.

\- En effet, mais...

\- Va te coucher, Gaius. Il est tard. Morgana est en sûreté, que ton cœur soit en repos.

Le physicien se leva avec un pâle sourire et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Tu as raison. Morgana est en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Bonne nuit, Merlin.

\- Bonne nuit, Gaius. » murmura mon jeune maître en gravissant pesamment les marches menant à sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, mais malgré la fatigue après une nuit au cachot et une journée éreintante à trimer sous le regard impérieux d'Arthur, il ignora son lit pour aller droit à la fenêtre. La lune était pleine et enveloppait Camelot d'une lumière argentée qui scintillait dans la brume. Caressé par un rayon, son visage se levait vers le ciel avec une expression douloureuse mais résolue.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence profond qui baignait le château, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'encourager Merlin à affronter et vaincre le destin :

_**Merlin... Il est temps...** _

Merlin s'arracha à sa contemplation et se détourna lentement, le visage verrouillé. Il coinça sous son bras une longueur de corde et ouvrit avec précaution le loquet de sa porte avant de descendre dans l'obscurité où s'élevaient les ronflements de Gaius. Il avait fini par opter pour le poison, dans l'espoir de faire passer la mort de Morgana comme un assassinat non lié à la magie. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés des flacons entreposés, y glissant ses doigts en cherchant l'aconit. Les yeux plissés, il repéra finalement la fiole. Mais en la saisissant entre ses doigts, quelques éprouvettes s’entrechoquèrent avec un tintement sonore, interrompant net les ronflements du physicien.

Le jeune sorcier réagit vivement lorsque le froissement de draps indiqua que Gaius se redressait dans son lit. Il tendit la main dans sa direction et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat doré :

\- _Swefe nu_  !

Aussitôt, le vieil homme s'affaissa à nouveau dans le matelas, ses ronflements reprenant de plus belle. Merlin abaissa sa main avec un soupir, et s'approcha pour remonter les draps sur son corps.

\- Pardon, Gaius.

Il crispa sa main sur la fiole de poison, et sortit en silence, décidé à en finir.

Les couloirs étaient éclairés de torches, et le jeune sorcier dut à plusieurs reprises se cacher dans des recoins sombres ou derrière des tentures afin de ne pas être vu par les gardes qui patrouillaient. Bien heureusement, ceux-ci étaient, comme toujours, particulièrement incompétents. Merlin passa même devant deux d'entre eux sans être inquiété – ils s'étaient assoupis sur leur table.

En revanche, lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre de Morgana, trois gardes stationnaient devant, l'air alerte. Le jeune sorcier pinça les lèvres en les épiant, dissimulé dans une alcôve sombre. Il scruta le couloir qui bifurquait quelques mètres plus loin, et prit bien vite sa décision. Il avisa une torche fixée au mur tout au bout, et d'une simple pensée, il la fit chuter à terre avec un fracas sonore. Les gardes tournèrent aussitôt la tête en cette direction et s'y précipitèrent, lui laissant la voie libre. Merlin s'empressa de se glisser jusqu'à la porte.

\- _Aliese_ , murmura-t-il, et le loquet s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Il se faufila dans l'obscurité de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui avant que les gardes ne l'aperçoivent.

Un gémissement ensommeillé lui parvint. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et tourna la tête vers le lit. À la lueur de la lune, le corps alangui de Morgana semblait irréel. Ses yeux étaient clos mais ses cils frémissaient sur ses joues diaphanes. Manifestement en proie à un cauchemar, son visage se crispa en une expression angoissée, sa respiration laborieuse.

Merlin sentit la lame acérée des remords trancher à vif, mais il se reprit en pinçant les lèvres. Il _devait_ le faire. Pour Arthur.

Il s'approcha à pas de velours, ombre menaçante au cœur des ténèbres. Ses doigts débouchèrent la fiole sans trembler, avant de frôler la peau veloutée de la joue diaphane. Morgana laissa échapper un soupir lorsque son pouce se glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'écartant juste assez pour laisser s'écouler le poison mortel dans la bouche entrouverte.

Une goutte... Deux gouttes...

Les paupières de la Pupille du roi frémirent tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- … Gwen ? marmonna Morgana d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Merlin sentit la panique l'envahir lorsque les yeux de Morgana s'ouvrirent brusquement avec une inspiration horrifiée. Elle planta sur lui un regard d'un vert limpide. Le regard d'une innocente.

La terreur y était évidente lorsqu'elle porta sa main à sa gorge en suffoquant. Ses pupilles se dilataient à vue d’œil, avalant le vert de ses iris. Une goutte de sueur glacée dévala le dos de Merlin qui tentait sans succès de vider le reste du liquide bleu entre ses lèvres afin d'écourter son agonie. Mais en vain : Morgana tourna la tête et se débattit, manquant de peu d'envoyer valser la fiole à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Gwen ! _Gardes_! parvint-elle à crier.

Horrifié, Merlin plaqua sans douceur sa paume de main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Non.. non, non, _non_! Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se passer ainsi !

La salive commençait à s'accumuler sous sa main, et Morgana tentait d'agripper son poignet, ses mouvements mal coordonnés et ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Dame Morgana !

Les trois gardes firent alors irruption dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Merlin qui perdait tout à fait le contrôle de la situation. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et leva vivement la main tandis que ses yeux s'allumaient d'or, projetant les trois hommes contre le mur. Ils retombèrent au sol sans vie, comme des poupées de chiffon. Au fracas de leurs armures succéda l'entrée d'une Gwen décoiffée et vêtue à la va-vite.

\- Oh mon dieu.. Morgana ! s'étrangla-t-elle en un cri suraigu.

-  _Swefe nu_ ! s'écria précipitamment Merlin.

Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Gwen s'écrouler au sol dans un profond sommeil, avant de reporter son attention sur Morgana qui s'agita d'un dernier soubresaut avant de s'immobiliser, la vie s'évaporant de ses yeux. Son visage livide luisait de sueur, la peau parcourue de veines apparentes.

Le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles, Merlin se mordit la langue pour étouffer le hurlement qui menaçait de grimper le long de sa gorge.

\- Je suis désolé... » s'étrangla-t-il en retirant doucement sa main.

Le jeune sorcier recula de plusieurs pas, la respiration saccadée. Il n'avait prévu rien de cela. Il avait souhaité pour Morgana une mort rapide et indolore dans son sommeil, et non pas cette atroce agonie et la mort de trois gardes. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'arracher à la vision de son crime que la lune éclairait. De ces yeux grand ouverts qui fixaient le vide, quelques perles d'eau brillant sur ses cils.

Il passa ses deux mains dans ses courts cheveux en sentant des larmes chaudes dévaler le long de ses joues, la respiration hachée.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Une patrouille pouvait passer à tout instant.

Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, il essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se baissa pour ramasser Gwen et la charger dans ses bras. Il la replaça avec précaution dans son lit avant de quitter les lieux au plus vite, emportant sa corde avec lui. Il avait prévu de sortir par la fenêtre en laissant la corde bien en évidence, mais tout cela était inutile désormais. Plus rien ne pourrait faire passer cette tragédie pour un assassinat ordinaire.

 

* * *

 

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire, sire. Elle est morte.

Se tenant debout et raide derrière Gaius, Merlin fixait un point dans la chambre sans oser poser les yeux sur le cadavre de celle dont il avait arraché la vie. Près de lui, Gwen sanglotait silencieusement sur une chaise, sa main posée sur celle blafarde et rigidifiée de Morgana. Quant à Arthur, il était exceptionnellement silencieux, son visage cadenassé et les yeux rivés au sol.

\- À quoi me servez-vous donc ! explosa le roi en renversant une table avec violence. À quoi bon avoir un physicien de Cour s'il ne peut sauver ma chère et douce Morgana !

Gaius ne releva pas le reproche, visiblement aussi choqué que lui. Assis sur le rebord du lit, le dos voûté, il examinait le visage figé de la morte, l'air tout à fait dévasté.

\- Elle a été empoisonnée à l'aconit, sire. Il n'y a aucun antidote à ce poison, et elle est décédée depuis des _heures._ Même le plus doué des physiciens ne saurait ramener un mort à la vie. Je suis désolé.

Uther se retourna vivement, ses traits déformés sous la fureur, et même Arthur sursauta face à la rage dans son regard.

\- Je ne l'accepterai _pas_!

\- Pardon, oh pardon, sanglotait Gwen dans sa chaise. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, mais je l'ai entendue crier, et... j'ai _vu_... j'ai vu une silhouette près de son lit, qui la retenait alors qu'elle se débattait...

Uther se rua droit sur elle et abattit ses mains sur ses épaules, la secouant avec hystérie :

\- L'as-tu vu ? As-tu vu l'assassin ? Qui était-ce ? Parle !

Merlin se raidit, serrant les poings dans son dos. Mais Gwen secoua la tête en levant son visage strié de larmes.

\- Il faisait trop sombre, j'ai seulement vu la silhouette d'un homme... enfin, je crois que c'était un homme... avec des yeux dorés qui brillaient dans le noir.

Gaius jeta un regard entendu à Merlin en haussant les sourcils, et mima silencieusement le mot _magie_.

\- _Sorcellerie_... ! souffla Uther avec férocité.

Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers les corps sans vie des trois gardes.

\- Gaius ! De quoi sont morts ces trois-là ? S'agit-il de sorcellerie aussi ?

Le physicien quitta le chevet et dépassa le roi qui faisait les cent pas, puis s'accroupit pour observer les trois cadavres.

\- Aucune blessure ni trace de coup. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ont été victimes de magie extrêmement puissante, sire.

Uther s'immobilisa et ordonna à Arthur d'une voix dure :

\- Lance des recherches et promets une récompense à quiconque m'amènera le sorcier ! Je veux le voir brûler sur le bûcher !

\- Oui, Père ! répondit aussitôt Arthur.

\- Laissez-moi, maintenant. » s'effondra le roi au chevet de la défunte, sa voix se brisant.

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent la chambre, laissant le roi caresser le visage de Morgana, une unique larme glissant le long de sa joue.

 

* * *

 

Je ne fus guère surpris de voir Merlin descendre dans mon antre ce soir-là, l'air abattu comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. J'avais anticipé sa venue en me plaçant face à l'entrée, les pattes repliées sous mon corps. Mes pupilles se rétractèrent en une fine fente lorsqu'il fit irruption, la lumière dansante de sa torche formant un halo de lumière autour de lui.

« Morgana est morte, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Les flammes éclairaient son visage aux lèvres pincées et au regard fixe. Il s'agissait d'une expression dont il était devenu coutumier au fil des décennies qui avaient suivi la mort d'Arthur. Celle d'un être qui avait enfermé et enfoui son cœur trop sensible pour supporter la réalité des choses.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! dis-je avec entrain. Il ne te reste plus qu'à éliminer Mordred, et Arthur sera définitivement hors de danger.

Merlin grimaça et détourna le regard.

\- Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues. J'ai été surpris par les gardes et Gwen. J'ai dû user de magie, et Uther vient de lancer une chasse pour trouver le responsable. Pour _me_ trouver.

\- Et alors ?

Le jeune sorcier resta un moment bouche bée, laissant mes paroles résonner longuement. J'esquissai un sourire amusé.

\- Et _alors_? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Alors Uther et Arthur vont haïr encore plus la magie qu'avant, par ma faute ! Des gens innocents vont être brûlés sur le bûcher !

\- Il sera peut-être plus difficile à présent d'unir Albion, concédai-je d'une voix douce. Mais Morgana est morte, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu auras tout le temps pour réaliser la prophétie avec Arthur une fois qu'il sera sur le trône. Fais-moi confiance, jeune sorcier... »

Merlin baissa les yeux en silence, des sentiments contradictoires se livrant une guerre sans merci dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais apaiser les craintes qui le tenaillaient, car elles étaient justifiées.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

 

* * *

 

L'arc se banda, étirant sa corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tendue au point de vibrer. Les mains du prince ne tremblaient pas, et ce fut avec précision qu'il tira la flèche enflammée vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Elle s'éleva dans les airs avec un crépitement feutré, dessinant un large arc de cercle. Arthur baissa le bras, ses yeux bleus suivant la trajectoire.

Un éclair lointain déchira le ciel à l'horizon à l'instant précis où la flèche se ficha dans le bois de la barque qui dérivait sur la surface miroitante du lac. Elle prit aussitôt feu, et les flammes léchèrent et enveloppèrent le corps de Morgana, consumant sa chevelure d'ébène, sa robe de velours et les riches bijoux dont elle était parée. La rose blanche qui reposait entre ses mains croisées se tordit, les pétales tombant en cendres un à un.

Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans les cheveux d'Arthur et sa cape rouge lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers son père qui fixait sans ciller la barque s'embraser, une expression empreinte d'une douleur déchirante déformant son visage. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre roula, presque effacé, et aussitôt suivi d'un nouvel éclair qui illumina l'horizon. L'orage approchait.

Hésitant, le prince posa une main sur l'épaule de son père et la pressa en signe de soutien. Le roi tourna la tête pour regarder son fils. Les flammes ardentes de la barque se reflétaient dans ses pupilles et son visage se durcit à vue d’œil.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu. Ce n'est pas terminé. » articula Uther d'une voix rauque, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas vif avant même la fin de la cérémonie mortuaire.

Désarçonné et avec un regard vulnérable d'enfant, le prince suivit des yeux la silhouette de son père qui disparaissait au loin. Il ne remarqua même pas que Merlin le dévisageait d'un air dévasté.

Noyé au milieu de la foule venue dire adieu à la jeune femme, le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre et contempla une dernière fois la barque enflammée qui sombrait dans les eaux noires du lac.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut un autre type de flammes qui dansèrent devant ses yeux. Celles du brasier rugissant d'un bûcher où une femme ligotée hurlait de tous ses poumons tandis que le feu la consumait et la dévorait vive. Elle avait été dénoncée comme sorcière par ses voisins.

Les exécutions basées sur la délation devinrent monnaie courante, et il ne s'écoula pas une semaine sans que les gardes ne confectionnent un nouveau bûcher. Le deuil avait anéanti et rendu ivre de vengeance le roi, et des murmures dans le château disaient qu'il était devenu fou de douleur, ce qui obscurcissait son jugement.

Les choses se passèrent ainsi quelques temps, et seule l'obsession croissante de Uther de retrouver l'assassin de Morgana le maintenait vif et alerte.

Et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée du roi de Mercia.


	6. Chapitre 5

L'odeur de chair carbonisée imprégnait les murs de Camelot.

Le claquement des sabots sur le sol détrempé résonna dans la cour lorsque les chevaux à la robe mouchetée contournèrent le bûcher réduit en cendres fumantes. Le roi de Mercia posa un pied à terre, son regard s'attardant sur le pilier noirci qui soutenait un squelette carbonisé que des soldats essayaient de détacher. Il fronça un sourcil et fit signe à toute sa suite de lui emboîter le pas. Arborant fièrement leur blason cousu sur leur poitrine, le monarque et ses chevaliers gravirent les marches du château, leurs capes bleues se déployant derrière eux avec des bruissements feutrés.

Lorsqu'ils s'introduisirent avec panache dans la salle du trône, Uther, Arthur et les chevaliers de Camelot les attendaient, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours et de capes rouges aux couleurs du royaume.

Placé en retrait parmi les valets des chevaliers et nobles les plus proches du roi, Merlin était également présent. À leur entrée, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Nimueh qui se dissimulait parmi les servantes. Nul n'aurait pu deviner à la voir, si belle et douce, qu'il s'agissait d'une puissante enchanteresse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne saurait duper Merlin avec son charme et son joli minois. Il savait quelle noirceur abritait son âme, et quels sombres desseins cachaient ses sourires.

« Camelot vous souhaite la bienvenue, Lord Bayard de Mercia.

La voix de Uther résonna dans la salle. Malgré ses traits creusés par le deuil et la soif de vengeance, le roi parvenait à conserver une prestance royale. Fragile illusion qui ne trompait pas Merlin. Ni le jeune prince, d'ailleurs, qui depuis la mort de Morgana s'impliquait davantage dans les affaires du royaume afin de soutenir son père.

Le roi de Mercia hocha la tête avec respect et échangea une poignée de main vigoureuse avec Uther. C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il répondit d'une voix empreinte de gravité :

\- Merci, Uther Pendragon de Camelot. Nous avons eu nos différends par le passé et nos familles s'affrontent depuis des générations. C'est un nouveau départ que nous prenons en faisant table rase des vieilles rancunes. Soyez assuré de ma compassion la plus sincère pour le drame qui a frappé votre Pupille, et du soutien de Mercia dans la purge que vous avez lancée.

Uther détourna brièvement un regard trop brillant en serrant plus fort la main de son invité.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant, mon ami, déclara-t-il sans réussir à cacher l'émotion dans sa voix. Le traité que nous signons aujourd'hui marque la fin d'une guerre et scelle le début d'une nouvelle amitié entre nos deux peuples. Une amitié, qui je l'espère, durera à travers les âges. »

Merlin tressaillit et se tendit lorsque Nimueh darda son regard droit sur lui, le surprenant à la dévisager. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux et de reporter toute son attention sur Arthur qui applaudissait d'un air préoccupé en scrutant son père – celui-ci échangeait encore quelques mots avec son hôte sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Mon jeune maître serra les poings en sentant le regard de la sorcière le brûler. La menace que représentait Morgana avait beau avoir été écartée, Merlin n'en avait pas fini de sauver la vie d'Arthur.

Il avait bien l'intention de mettre Nimueh hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne puisse répandre davantage de souffrance. Avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Arthur, Hunith et Gaius. Peu importe si la supprimer dès à présent perturbait ou non le destin. Il ferait tout pour qu'Arthur reste en vie, quels que soient les sacrifices nécessaires, et quels que soient les changements apportés à la ligne de temps originelle.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement depuis la mort de Morgana, durant ces interminables nuits où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, harcelé par le spectre de sa culpabilité.

 

* * *

 

L'armure d'Arthur cliquetait dans le sac de toile que Merlin transportait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs. S'il y avait une chose qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué de cette époque, c'était bien le fastidieux polissage de ce tas de ferraille. Les valets et femmes de chambres s'affairaient, le contournant et le dépassant alors qu'il peinait à trimbaler ce sac qui pesait une tonne. Et dire qu'il lui aurait suffi d'un peu de magie pour le faire léviter sans effort...

Il aperçut Gaius qui s'en venait à sa rencontre. Le vieil homme, malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, ne put réprimer un sourire goguenard.

« Je vois qu'Arthur sait te trouver des occupations.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel en posant lourdement son fardeau à terre.

\- Que des tâches ingrates, grimaça-t-il d'un ton frustré. Nettoyer l'auge des cochons, récurer les latrines royales, charrier le purin à travers toute la ville, et il s'acharne à salir et déchirer ses vêtements et draps pour me forcer à les laver et recoudre sans arrêt. Et maintenant je dois encore polir son armure. Je n'ai pas une minute pour souffler. C'est encore pire que la première fois !

\- Que la première fois ? répéta Gaius en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche en cherchant que répondre pour couvrir son erreur, mais n'eut pas à se donner cette peine : Nimueh, dans son accoutrement de servante, surgit à cet instant précis en faisant mine de trébucher et de tomber à ses pieds.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle à genoux en ramassant ses étoffes dispersées au sol.

Merlin dut réprimer son aversion pour se résoudre à s'accroupir auprès de son ennemie et entrer dans son jeu. Son regard s'égara brièvement dans les yeux d'un bleu profond de Nimueh ainsi que son décolleté plongeant. Mais ces charmes n'avaient aucune prise sur lui, venant de celle qui menaçait la vie d'Arthur.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Plaquant un sourire artificiel sur son visage, il ramassa un coussin et se releva en même temps qu'elle en s'efforçant de conserver une expression avenante. Gaius haussa un sourcil incrédule en regardant ces deux jeunes gens se dévisager. Ce fut finalement Nimueh qui prit la parole d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Mon nom est Cara. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes Merlin, le valet du prince de Camelot ? Ce doit être un tel honneur !

Merlin devait le reconnaître : Nimueh savait parfaitement user de ses atouts féminins, manipuler le cœur des hommes en un regard langoureux et faussement vulnérable. Il lui adressa un sourire et fit tout son possible pour paraître charmé – Nimueh ne devait surtout pas découvrir qu'il connaissait son identité et la raison de sa présence dans le château.

\- Euh, oui, c'est un... grand honneur. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Arthur, il serait perdu sans moi !

Il déposa le coussin dans les bras de la sorcière dont le sourire s'accentua.

\- J'en suis certaine... susurra-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse.

Gaius se racla bruyamment la gorge en croisant les bras pour rappeler sa présence.

\- Merci, Merlin, ajouta Nimueh en l'observant entre ses cils.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La sorcière s'éloigna en roulant ostensiblement des hanches et Merlin la suivit du regard. Gaius vint se poster aux côtés de son apprenti.

\- Ah, si j'avais cinquante ans de moins... soupira-t-il d'un air narquois. Je ne serais pas resté les bras ballants, moi. Mais dis-moi, n'avais-tu pas une armure à polir, par hasard ?

Toujours la tête tournée vers le bout du couloir où venait de disparaître Nimueh, Merlin se pencha pour ramasser son encombrant sac de toile et le fourra dans les bras de Gaius avec un bruit de ferraille.

\- L'armure attendra. Tu as raison : je dois saisir toute occasion qui se présente !

Nimueh semblait se diriger vers une aile du château désertée à cause des préparatifs du banquet et des festivités. Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de meilleure occasion pour isoler et supprimer la sorcière avant qu'elle n'empoisonne la coupe, si ce n'était déjà fait.

Les bras chargés, le physicien regarda Merlin s'élancer à la poursuite de la servante. Il poussa un soupir attendri en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse... » soupira-t-il, ignorant que Merlin avait en réalité à peu près le même âge que lui.

 

* * *

 

Les pas du garde solitaire résonnaient dans les escaliers en un écho qui s'éloignait. Nimueh se glissa hors de sa cachette en jetant quelques regards furtifs autour d'elle. Elle ignorait que Merlin se trouvait lui-même plaqué contre un mur deux couloirs plus loin, ses yeux dorés l'aidant à suivre sa trace sans se faire repérer.

Le jeune sorcier avait ainsi observé son ennemie effectuer un détour dans sa chambre pour y récupérer sa coupe empoisonnée. Nimueh se dirigeait à présent à pas de velours vers les appartements attribués au roi de Mercia.

Ne perdant plus un instant, Merlin se mit en marche en laissant ses iris reprendre leur couleur bleue naturelle, et accéléra le pas jusqu'à ouvrir à la volée la lourde porte en bois. La sorcière sursauta, laissant tomber à terre à grand fracas la coupe finement ouvragée qu'elle venait de sortir de son tas de linge. Elle fit volte-face avec de grands yeux qui trahissaient sa stupéfaction.

« Merlin ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux durs laissèrent entrapercevoir sa véritable nature pétrie de noirceur. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt en plaquant un air faussement effarouché sur son visage.

\- Merlin... reprit-elle d'une voix caressante alors qu'elle plaquait sa main sur sa poitrine avec un simulacre de gloussement. Vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs ! M'avez-vous donc suivi ?

Merlin referma la porte derrière lui sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. Et je sais exactement ce que vous êtes venue faire à Camelot, _Nimueh_.

Le sourire factice de la sorcière s'évanouit aussitôt et son regard se fit d'acier.

\- Oh, vraiment ? susurra-t-elle. Sais-tu donc que je suis une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion ? J'admire le courage qu'il faut pour m'affronter... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de _stupidité_!

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque la sorcière tendit vivement la main, le frappant de plein fouet d'une vague écrasante de puissance qui le projeta avec brutalité contre le mur. Légèrement étourdi, il se laissa glisser au sol, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Nimueh arbora un sourire mauvais qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

\- Comment as-tu su qui je suis ? Est-ce Uther qui m'a reconnue ? Ou ce vieux gâteux de Gaius, peut-être ?

Elle éleva un pied fin et gracieux qu'elle plaqua vicieusement contre le torse de Merlin, son rictus s'accentuant alors qu'elle le toisait entre ses cils.

\- Tu as fait une grave erreur en pensant que je serais aussi facile à abattre que mon pauvre Afanc !

Merlin leva un regard glacial sur elle. Malgré le goût ferreux du sang envahissant sa bouche et la douleur à sa tempe, il articula d'une voix sourde :

\- Je t'ai déjà tuée une fois, et je le referai sans hésiter pour t'empêcher de nuire.

L'espace d'un instant, Nimueh laissa une hésitation mêlée d'incrédulité filtrer à travers son masque d'assurance, et le jeune sorcier profita de l'ouverture pour laisser sa magie noyer ses iris d'or :

\- _Ic þé wiþdrífe_!

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Nimueh fut violemment propulsée à travers la pièce et heurta si fort le mur qu'il s'en fissura. Le jeune sorcier se releva et s'avança à pas lent vers elle, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

La coiffe de tissu qui emprisonnait les cheveux de la sorcière s'était défaite, libérant sa chevelure brune en un flot soyeux. Ruisselant sur ses épaules nues et laiteuses, les longues mèches n'en paraissaient que plus sombres par contraste.

\- C'est... impossible... s'étrangla-t-elle en se relevant tremblante parmi les décombres. Je suis la sorcière la plus puissante du royaume ! D'où te vient ce pouvoir, Merlin ?

\- Je viens du futur. Je suis revenu à cette époque pour sauver Arthur de son destin.

Nimueh le dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés – et soudain, ses épaules nues furent secouées d'une incontrôlable hilarité. Appuyée contre le mur, elle riait à gorge déployée. Merlin qui venait d'élever la main comme pour achever son ennemie, la baissa en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonné.

La sorcière cessa brusquement de rire, et articula d'un ton agressif :

\- Ne raconte pas de telles inepties à une Grande Prêtresse. Le temps est immuable, et il est _impossible_ de l'infléchir.

Profitant du trouble qui s'infiltra dans le cœur de mon jeune maître, Nimueh s'était approchée et tournait lentement autour de lui avec un rictus sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

\- Tu n'as pas à me mentir ni à te cacher, Merlin. Tu es, comme moi, un être issu de l'Ancienne Religion. Pourquoi te rabaisses-tu à servir Uther et Arthur qui te feraient exécuter s'ils savaient ce que tu es réellement ?

Silencieux, Merlin restait immobile au centre de la chambre en la suivant du regard avec défiance. La main de la sorcière se glissa sur sa joue au passage. Elle était à présent si proche que Merlin pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et la magie vibrer dans l'air.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été exilée ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en frôlant son lobe de ses lèvres. J'étais l'enchanteresse officielle de Camelot. Uther se prétendait mon ami, et il m'avait _suppliée_ de l'aider à donner un fils à sa femme stérile. Il n'a pas écouté mes avertissements sur le prix qu'exige l'Ancienne Religion, et plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de sa décision, il m'a chassée et fait couler le sang de nos semblables sur tout le royaume pendant vingt ans. Je ne cherche qu'à rendre justice aux morts et rétablir la magie à sa juste place. Joins-toi à moi. Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble... La magie serait à nouveau autorisée, tu serais reconnu, craint et admiré...

Souple et fluide comme un serpent, Nimueh s'enhardit en caressant le cou de Merlin où sa jugulaire palpitait, et ses yeux criaient déjà sa victoire :

\- En combinant ton pouvoir et le mien, rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Une fois les Pendragon abattus, plus rien ne nous...

Merlin ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Sa magie se déchaîna avec rage et propulsa en arrière Nimueh dont les cheveux se déployèrent autour de son visage comme des ailes de corbeau.

Il ne laisserait personne menacer la vie d'Arthur. Plus jamais.

Lorsque la lueur dorée s’effaça des iris du jeune sorcier, Nimueh n'était plus. Ses yeux sans vie fixaient le vide, et une auréole soyeuse de cheveux sombres entourait son visage figé en une expression de surprise. Essoufflé et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Merlin s'avança en toisant la silhouette inerte au sol.

\- Je ne suis en rien semblable à toi. », murmura-t-il d'une voix altérée.

Il ne parvenait même pas à s'en convaincre lui-même.

 

* * *

 

Penché sur le corps froid de la sorcière, le physicien fronçait les sourcils d'un air préoccupé et songeur.

« Eh bien, Gaius ? s'éleva la voix dure d'Uther qui se tenait debout auprès du roi de Mercia.

Gaius soupira en contemplant une dernière fois le visage de la jeune femme avant de se relever. Il tendit ses outils à Merlin qui se tenait à l'écart, le regard fuyant. Uther haussa les sourcils d'un air impatient en jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé sur le cadavre.

\- Parlez donc ! De quoi est-elle morte ? Je ne peux tolérer que les servantes de mon invité meurent dans Camelot sans explication !

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, articula sèchement le roi de Mercia. Surtout dans ma chambre. Je pourrais y voir là un signe d'hostilité envers mon royaume et ma personne.

Uther esquissa un sourire crispé qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, et pressa l'épaule du roi de Mercia en prenant une voix amicale :

\- Allons, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, mon ami, peut-être a-t-elle glissé ou fait une crise cardiaque ? C'est sans doute une coïncidence ! Nous sommes tous heureux de vous recevoir et ce traité sera bénéfique à nos royaumes. Soyez assuré que je vous rembourserai votre servante. Je peux même vous en fournir trois autres en échange...

L'invité du roi glissa un regard acéré vers Uther en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Faites plutôt lumière sur les circonstances de sa mort, sans quoi je ne me sentirai pas le bienvenu à Camelot. Peut-être que cette malheureuse a subi un attentat qui m'était destiné. Si l'un de vos sujets m'est hostile sous votre toit, au sein même du château de Camelot, je ne signerai le traité qu'une fois que j'aurai vu sa tête tranchée.

Tandis que les deux rois discutaient, le physicien se tendit en constatant qu'une foule de serviteurs s'amassait devant la porte, se bousculant pour tenter d'apercevoir le cadavre en murmurant entre eux.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! Fichez le camp ! ordonna Arthur d'une voix forte en faisant signe aux gardes de disperser les curieux.

Gaius s'avança à pas comptés tout près de Uther, et se pencha pour lui murmurer discrètement :

\- Ne la reconnaissez-vous donc pas, sire ?

Ou plutôt, le vieil homme avait _cru_ murmurer discrètement, mais sa voix s'était élevée assez fort pour qu'Arthur n'en perde pas une miette. Intrigué, le jeune prince tendit l'oreille.

Uther fronça un sourcil circonspect.

\- Comment pourrais-je reconnaître une _servante_ de Mercia ? railla-t-il avec impatience, un rictus condescendant recourbant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Embarrassé, le vieillard jeta un regard appuyé sur le roi en indiquant avec insistance le corps inerte.

\- Regardez-la _mieux_ , sire...

Uther fronça les sourcils avant de consentir à observer plus de deux secondes la morte dont les yeux d'un bleu terni fixaient le vide avec cette expression indescriptible que seule une mort violente peut imprimer sur un visage. Le Roi pâlit à vue d'œil en écarquillant les yeux, et recula d'un pas mal assuré comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

\- _Nimueh_... souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Gaius acquiesça gravement.

\- C'est bien elle, en effet. Je ne l'avais moi-même pas reconnue tout de suite. Elle s'est bien gardée de me regarder de face ou de croiser mon regard, sans quoi j'aurais donné l'alerte tout de suite.

Arthur fronça un sourcil et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Merlin pour l'écarter de son passage et mieux scruter la jeune femme décédée que lui ne reconnaissait pas du tout.

\- Vous la connaissiez, père ?

Une goutte de sueur dévalant le long de sa tempe, Uther ignora son fils et tourna vivement les yeux vers Gaius.

\- C'est impossible ! Elle n'aurait pas l'air si _jeune_ aujourd'hui, après vingt ans !

\- Vous savez fort bien que même à l'époque, elle était bien plus âgée que nous, sire... déclara le vieil homme avec précaution. La magie peut empêcher certains puissants sorciers de vieillir...

\- Une de mes servantes serait une _sorcière_? s'ébahit le roi de Mercia en haussant les sourcils sur son front. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée !

\- Elle a probablement infiltré vos gens pour s'introduire dans le château, Majesté. L'aviez-vous déjà vue avant ce soir ? s'enquit Gaius avec précaution.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévisager mes servantes !

\- C'était une sorcière ? lança Arthur d'un ton dubitatif en observant le cadavre avec des yeux plissés. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'une sorcière.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

\- Comment ça, pas l'air d'une sorcière ?

Arthur haussa les épaules et répondit évasivement :

\- Elle est _belle_. Les adeptes de la sorcellerie sont tous vieux, laids et fripés, d'habitude.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé, et il se serait probablement lancé dans une joute verbale hautement puérile avec ce prince écervelé, si le cadavre encore frais de Nimueh ne gisait pas à leurs pieds.

\- Sire, déclara Gaius d'une voix posée. La coupe qu'elle avait dans sa main contenait un pétale de fleur de Mortaeus. Un poison mortel et rare.

Le roi de Mercia intervint en croisant les bras d'un air préoccupé :

\- Cette coupe est la réplique exacte de celle qui devait être utilisée au banquet de ce soir pour conclure cette nouvelle amitié entre nos royaumes. Sans doute essayait-elle de les remplacer. Elle vous était destinée, Pendragon, à votre fils et vous. Je constate que vos efforts pour éradiquer la magie de vos contrées ne vous attirent pas que des amis.

Uther se figea avec un air horrifié que la rage balaya aussitôt.

\- Une fois de plus, la magie a tenté de frapper au cœur même de Camelot !

Gaius reposa la coupe empoisonnée, soudain silencieux. Le roi de Mercia fronça davantage les sourcils, son visage se durcissant.

\- Cela n'explique pas ce que fait là cette sorcière, morte sur le sol de ma chambre. _Qui_ a fait cela ? Elle ne s'est quand même pas tuée toute seule !

Livide, Uther se mit à arpenter la chambre à grands pas nerveux.

\- En effet. Qui a pu terrasser une sorcière aussi puissante que Nimueh ? Je n'ai moi-même jamais pu venir à bout d'elle, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir envoyé des régiments entiers à sa poursuite !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et riva un regard acéré sur Gaius :

\- Vous disiez que l'assassin de Morgana était très puissant... pourrait-il s'agir du même sorcier ?

Gaius esquissa une grimace embarrassée en se penchant vers les deux rois :

\- À moins que Nimueh ne soit celle qui ait tué Morgana ? Elle a été tuée par le poison aussi... Et n'oubliez pas que la personne qui a supprimé Nimueh vous a rendu service et probablement sauvé la vie, à vous et Arthur, et a aussi évité une nouvelle guerre sanglante entre Camelot et Mercia...

\- Non. La servante de Morgana a juré avoir vu un homme, et non une femme.

\- Peut-être s'est-elle trompée ? Elle a dit elle-même que ses souvenirs étaient tellement confus qu'elle a cru avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Morgana sans vie dans son lit.

Uther pinça les lèvres, une ombre de doute traversant son visage. Finalement, il esquissa un geste méprisant de la main :

\- Peu importe quelles aient été les intentions de celui qui a tué Nimueh et m'a débarrassé de ma pire ennemie dans le royaume. La magie est _interdite_. Et il payera pour cela.

Sur ces mots, Uther quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées, suivi de près par le roi de Mercia et la moitié des gardes présents. Les bras chargés des instruments et remèdes de Gaius, Merlin se tendit en sentant le regard du vieil homme le scruter comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Merlin...

Une fois de plus, le pysicien croyait murmurer discrètement à l'oreille de son apprenti, mais sa voix était parfaitement audible pour le prince qui, resté derrière eux, se penchait en fronçant les sourcils pour écouter leur conversation avec une indiscrétion assumée.

\- … tout à l'heure, articula Gaius avec gravité, quand nous avons croisé Nimueh, tu l'as suivie, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre la suivre ?

Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard nerveux vers Arthur qui le regardait suspicieusement.

\- Non ! J'ai.. euh... vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je croyais que... que je lui plaisais. Alors j'ai tenté de la séduire mais elle m'a rejeté, déblatéra Merlin. C'est tout.

Il espérait que Gaius comme Arthur y croiraient.

\- Tu as pris tes rêves pour la réalité, Merlin ! s'esclaffa Arthur. Comme si des femmes aussi belles pouvaient s'intéresser à des gringalets comme toi !

Le jeune sorcier fit une moue exaspérée, tandis que Gaius réalisait enfin que le prince suivait leur conversation. Alors, le physicien se racla bruyamment la gorge et reprit :

\- Vraiment ? Et... comment t'y es-tu pris ? Lui as-tu montré ton... peigne ?

\- Son _quoi_? articula le prince en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

Ignorant Arthur, Merlin lança un regard neutre au physicien, ses entrailles se nouant. Gaius le soupçonnait-il ? Il sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine, et afficha son air le plus sincère sur son visage :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne lui ai pas montré mon peigne, ni à elle, ni à personne ! Et comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle était une sorcière, d'abord ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie !

Gaius eut l'air rasséréné et hocha la tête en se détendant. Arthur, lui, croisa les bras avec un regard froid.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile, tous les deux ? Je sais parfaitement à quoi renvoie _peigne_ dans votre petite conversation...

Le physicien et son apprenti se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le blond qui les fixait avec un visage indéchiffrable.

\- … _Vraiment_? demanda Merlin, partagé entre la crainte et l'incrédulité.

\- Oui, vraiment. Et je dois dire que tu me répugnes, Merlin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on courtise une dame. Je t'avais suggéré de rabaisser tes ambitions sur les servantes, mais j'ignorais que tu t'y prendrais comme le plus immonde des pourceaux ! La prochaine fois, offre plutôt des fleurs et attends qu'elle le te demande avant de... de sortir ton...

Il amorça un vague geste pour désigner l'aine de son valet et sa lèvre de recourba en une grimace de dégoût avant de poursuivre :

\- Les femmes ne fonctionnent pas ainsi, même les roturières de plus basse extraction. Crois-en ma longue expérience.

Et sur ces paroles, le prince fit volte-face et quitta la chambre, les laissant plantés là.

Le physicien et le jeune sorcier regardèrent un moment l'encadrement de la porte où avait disparu Arthur, et après de longues secondes de silence embarrassé, Merlin finit par articuler d'une voix blanche :

\- Qu'a-t-il cru comprendre exactement ?

\- M'est avis qu'il a pensé que _peigne_ était une manière détournée de parler de ton pén...

\- _Non_! Non, ne dis rien. En fait, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Ils échangèrent un regard furtif avant d'étouffer un rire complice sous cape.

 

* * *

 

Agité d'une détresse manifeste, Merlin se tenait auprès du prince à observer le forgeron placer le dernier ballot sur la charrette pleine à ras-bord.

« Nous regretterons vos services, déclara poliment Arthur.

L'homme se tourna vers eux avec un pâle sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille Gwen.

\- Merci, sire. Camelot nous manquera, et c'est le cœur lourd de peine que nous quittons les lieux.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un œil à la jeune fille qui gardait la tête baissée avec un air doux et triste, la brise automnale faisant voleter ses cheveux ondulés autour de son visage hâlé. N'y tenant plus, il s'écria avec fougue :

\- Faut-il _vraiment_ que vous partiez ? Camelot a besoin de vous, et votre place est ici ! Gwen... Reste, je t'en prie.

La jeune fille leva les yeux d'un air confus tandis qu'Arthur jetait un regard en biais à son valet, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de conter fleurette, idiot. Accepte donc leur décision avec dignité.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua le jeune sorcier. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je cherche à retenir Gwen, mais pour _vous_!

\- Je te demande pardon, _Merlin_? articula le prince, sa lèvre se recourbant avec un mépris scandalisé.

Au fond de lui, Merlin savait bien que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire retiendrait la jeune fille et son père, mais il se devait au moins d'essayer. La place de Gwen était auprès d'Arthur. Elle était sa future reine, son amour véritable, il ne pouvait la laisser abandonner Arthur de la sorte !

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Merlin agrippa l'épaule du prince et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille afin que Gwen ne l'entende pas :

\- Admettez qu'elle vous plaît, dites-lui donc avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, c'est votre dernière chance ! Vous seul pouvez la retenir !

Un instant, Arthur s'empourpra, et Merlin crut avoir réussi. Mais une lueur furieuse s'alluma alors dans les yeux du prince qui le saisit par le foulard noué autour de son cou. Le tirant vivement à lui, il le fusilla du regard avec un sourire mauvais :

\- Merlin, as-tu encore abusé du cidre, espèce de pilier de taverne ? Encore une ineptie de ce genre, et tu iras faire plus ample connaissance avec les rats du cachot !

Gwen émit un gloussement amusé et interrompit leur querelle :

\- Inutile de mentir au prince pour me retenir, Merlin. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.

\- Quoi ? balbutia le jeune homme en se dégageant de la poigne du prince. Mais non ! Je ne...

\- Mais je ne peux rester, le coupa Gwen en reprenant son sérieux. Depuis la mort de dame Morgana, c'est devenu trop difficile. Elle était plus que ma maîtresse, elle a toujours été bonne avec moi et je la considérais comme mon amie. Je ne peux plus rester en ces lieux où elle a été assassinée... Et puis toutes ces exécutions, ces gens qui meurent brûlés en hurlant, l'odeur de la chair carbonisée, je... je ne peux plus...

Gwen ravala un sanglot en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Un pli soucieux marquait le front du forgeron qui regardait avec tristesse sa fille, et il ajouta gravement :

\- Tout cela nous a fait réfléchir. La vie est courte et nous devrions la passer à chérir ceux que nous aimons. Mon fils a disparu depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche, de ressouder notre famille.

\- Si vous le retrouvez, vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici, s'empressa de dire Merlin.

Le forgeron ne répondit qu'avec un sourire ému. Arthur qui avait repris une expression neutre et un maintien digne hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je comprends et respecte votre décision. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

L'homme lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant d'empoigner la charrette et de se mettre en route, les roues cahotant sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes et détrempées. Gwen s'attarda quelques secondes de plus pour regarder Merlin avec un sourire timide.

\- Adieu, Merlin. Et merci.

Elle lui plaqua un bisou chaste sur la joue et fit volte-face pour s'empresser d'aller aider son père à diriger la charrette.

\- Adieu, Gwen, souffla Merlin en la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Une bourrasque fraîche d'automne le décoiffa. Les yeux embués de larmes, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'assurément, Gwen reviendrait. Il l'avait déjà vue quitter Camelot et revenir. Arthur et elle ne le voyaient sans doute pas encore clairement, mais ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et le destin se chargerait de les réunir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Une tape sur le sommet de son crâne le tira de sa torpeur.

\- _Aoutch_! protesta-t-il en jetant un regard de reproche au prince.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir utilisé pour essayer de la retenir. Cours après les jupons des servantes tant que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à cela, c'est _humiliant_.

Se frottant la tête en grimaçant, Merlin fronça les sourcils, frappé de stupeur :

\- Humiliant ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je suis le prince héritier, déclara Arthur avec hauteur. J'épouserai un jour une dame de haute lignée qui deviendra la reine de Camelot. J'apprécierais que tu n'essayes pas de me caser avec de vulgaires roturières.

Le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine. Le Arthur qu'il connaissait, celui dont il chérissait le souvenir en son cœur, était un homme droit et juste qui ne prenait pas l'extraction des gens en compte pour porter un jugement. Il se souvenait bien sûr que le prince avait d'abord été un garçon arrogant et boursouflé d'orgueil, mais... n'avait-il pas toujours aimé Gwen ?

Il semblait à Merlin que son ami avait toujours porté un tendre intérêt à la jeune servante. À moins que... à moins que les sentiments d'Arthur pour Gwen n'aient pris naissance lorsqu'elle avait été accusée à tort de sorcellerie et que...

Le sang de Merlin se glaça. En sauvant Camelot de l'épidémie causée par l'Afanc, avait-il commis une grave erreur ?

\- Quand tu auras fini d'essayer de gober les mouches, mon armure a encore besoin d'être astiquée, Merlin. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça. »

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, alors que Merlin s'affairait à changer les draps et faire le lit princier, Arthur fit irruption dans la chambre avec un regard sombre et orageux.

« Prépare mon armure, mon épée et mon cheval. Tout de suite.

Achevant de replacer un coussin à sa juste place, Merlin se redressa et fronça les sourcils en constatant le comportement inhabituel de son ami. Arthur ne cherchait pas à l'importuner, le taquiner ou le provoquer puérilement comme à son habitude. Ravalant son inquiétude, il sortit l'armure fraîchement polie et entreprit de la passer par-dessus la tête princière.

\- Bien sûr, sire. S'agit-il d'un entraînement, ou de... ?

Le jeune prince évitait son regard.

\- Le roi m'envoie mener les chevaliers pour... _participer_ à sa purge. Il pense que les druides de la forêt sont liés à la mort de Morgana ou connaissent son assassin.

Les mains de Merlin se figèrent sur les épaules du prince où il venait de fixer la cape rouge, et il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Ses doigts s'amollirent et glissèrent le long du dos d'Arthur.

\- Quoi ? Mais les druides sont un peuple pacifique !

\- Je le sais mieux que personne. Il y a quelques années, j'ai... j'ai déjà fait cela. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants... mais même les hommes ne se sont pas défendus.

Merlin contourna Arthur pour se placer devant lui, se laissant emporter par sa fougue :

\- Alors _dites-lui_  ! Tenez-lui tête ! Votre père est devenu fou dans son deuil, il a tort, et vous le savez !

Le prince fronça les sourcils, visiblement partagé entre le rabrouer pour son insolence ou considérer ses paroles. Finalement, il plissa les yeux, son visage s'assombrissant de colère.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Merlin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas parce que je tolère ton insolence, tes roucoulades indécentes avec les servantes et tes escapades d'ivrogne à la taverne que tu peux te permettre de parler ainsi de ton souverain. Montre-toi respectueux. Je pourrais avoir ta tête pour ça.

Arthur rejoignit la table où était posée son épée qu'il empoigna avec humeur.

\- C'est mon père, mais avant tout le roi. Et tant qu'il sera vivant, je lui obéirai loyalement.

Il glissa son épée à sa ceinture, et soupira en fermant les yeux, le front plissé d'anxiété.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même... les druides sont peut-être pacifiques, mais il se pourrait qu'ils sachent quelque chose – qu'ils cachent ou protègent le sorcier que nous cherchons. Et peut-être qu'au fond, mon père a raison : la magie est malfaisante. Elle a tué Morgana.

Sur ces mots, Arthur se dirigea vers la porte, la tête basse, sa cape se déployant derrière lui.

\- Je viens avec vous.

La voix de Merlin arrêta le prince alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tourna la tête pour observer son valet par-dessus son épaule en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux chargés d'une gravité intense, le jeune sorcier saisit sa veste pour l'enfiler et lui emboîter le pas.

\- _Toi_ , nous accompagner ? le coupa Arthur d'un air exaspéré. Ne sois pas ridicule, Merlin. Tu ne viens pas avec nous. Tu n'es qu'un valet, pas un chevalier. Apprends à rester à ta place. »

Lorsque la porte claqua en le laissant seul au milieu de la chambre silencieuse, alors seulement mon jeune maître comprit pourquoi je l'avais mis en garde depuis le début.

En utilisant à outrance ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs pour supprimer les dangers avant même qu'ils ne surviennent, Merlin avait également annihilé toutes les épreuves que le jeune Pendragon et lui avaient traversées ensemble. Ces épreuves qui avaient fait germer leur amitié et prouvé au prince sa valeur, sa loyauté et son courage.


	7. Chapitre 6

Uther se leva avec un regard fiévreux lorsque son fils s'agenouilla, sa cape écarlate s'étalant avec un glissement feutré sur le sol. Derrière lui, ses chevaliers l'imitèrent, parfaitement synchronisés. La multitude de nobles et leurs servants rassemblés dans l'immense salle du trône se turent avec respect, n'osant même pas murmurer entre eux alors que le roi se dirigeait vers le prince qui gardait la tête baissée.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? As-tu trouvé le sorcier qui a tué Morgana ?

La voix tendue de Uther résonna et il s'arrêta à un mètre de son héritier qu'il toisa de haut. Merlin, fondu au milieu de la foule, dut se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Arthur. En vain. Il se trouvait relégué au fond de la salle, près de l'entrée, et l'océan de têtes qui le séparait de son ami lui cachait les détails de la scène.

\- Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, lui souffla Gaius à l'oreille en l'immobilisant d'une main sur l'épaule. Tu vas te faire remarquer.

Mon jeune maître eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Arthur relever sa tête dont les cheveux étaient maculés de sang, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses talons, rongé par l'inquiétude. Il avait tourné en rond comme un lion en cage toute la journée à peser le pour et le contre, et sans la demande expresse de Gaius qui avait eu besoin de son aide pour soigner des villageois atteints de rougeole, il serait probablement parti à la poursuite du prince en dépit du bon sens. Car qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'aurait pas pu se dénoncer comme l'assassin de Morgana, et encore moins contraindre son ami et tous ses chevaliers à désobéir à un ordre direct du roi.

\- Non. Aucun ne s'est défendu, et aucun n'a survécu, déclara-t-il d'une voix à peine audible de l'autre bout de la salle. Tous les druides sont morts.

La voix d'Arthur fit sombrer un bloc de glace dans l'estomac du jeune sorcier.

Uther serra les poings avec un soupir de frustration.

\- C'était donc une perte de temps. Il faudra étendre la purge plus loin, au niveau des frontières et peut-être au-delà, dans les terres de nos alliés. Le sorcier peut avoir quitté le royaume, et...

\- _Mais_ , trancha Arthur d'une voix plus forte, je ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Uther qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour retourner vers le trône, s'immobilisa et posa un regard las sur son fils. Merlin se hissa à nouveau sur ses orteils et allongea le cou en ignorant une protestation exaspérée d'une servante derrière lui. Arthur détacha une bourse en cuir de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit pour en tirer un objet qu'il tendit avec révérence à son père.

\- L'un des druides avant de mourir a désigné ceci comme le _Cristal de Neahtid_. Une relique magique et précieuse, apparemment. J'ai pensé qu'un tel trophée serait un bel ajout à votre collection de raretés et trésors.

Merlin sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnut le cristal translucide qui lui avait dévoilé le funeste destin qu'il n'avait pu contrer malgré tous ses efforts.

\- Je ne vois rien, arrête ! siffla la femme derrière lui en le forçant à se baisser à nouveau.

Le roi de Camelot referma sa main sur l'objet qu'il éleva au niveau de son visage pour le scruter. Puis, soudain, comme s'il lui venait une idée, une étrange lueur se glissa dans ses yeux soulignés de cernes et un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »

Le sourire du roi s'élargit et il brandit avec vigueur le cristal au-dessus de sa tête en embrassant du regard la foule de ses sujets qui s'empressèrent d'applaudir dans un vacarme qui satura la salle du trône. Dans la confusion et noyé au milieu de l'océan de têtes, Merlin aperçut furtivement Arthur qui se dirigeait vers la sortie avec un regard dévasté.

Merlin dut jouer des coudes pour s'extirper de la foule et ignora Gaius qui l'appelait, pour s'empresser d'emboîter le pas au prince.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu pareille expression sur le visage de son ami. Jamais.

 

* * *

 

La porte se referma derrière Merlin avec un claquement dans le silence. Arthur s'était immobilisé au milieu de la chambre, et contemplait ses mains couvertes de sang séché.

« Arthur...

Le prince ne semblait pas l'entendre, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts tremblants où se craquelait la marque sombre de ses crimes.

Mon jeune maître s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à son ami et frôla son épaule avant de dégrafer avec précaution la cape rouge. Il la replia avec précaution et la déposa sur une chaise – le tissu était imbibé et lourd de liquide poisseux, comme si Arthur avait marché dans un fleuve de sang.

\- Il y avait des femmes et des enfants, Merlin...

Les mains de Merlin qui s'affairaient à détacher morceau par morceau l'armure s'immobilisèrent sur une lanière récalcitrante. Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux hagards du prince. Ils se trouvaient si proches que Merlin aurait pu compter ses cils et détailler le grain de sa peau. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux, c'était l'ombre de la culpabilité enfouie sous un regard d'enfant perdu.

Sans briser le contact visuel, le jeune sorcier détacha la lanière et laissa tomber à terre le dernier morceau d'armure avec un vacarme métallique.

\- … et aucun homme ne s'est défendu. Ils essayaient de fuir, mais n'ont pas utilisé leurs pouvoirs contre nous.

\- Les druides sont un peuple pacifique, répondit Merlin en pinçant les lèvres. Je vous avais prévenu.

Arthur baissa les yeux et mon jeune maître sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le menton de son ami se mettre à trembloter. Aucune larme ne coula – ses yeux bleus étaient secs et absents – mais sa mâchoire se crispa à vue d’œil.

\- Merlin... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous savez ce que j'en pense, sire.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Vous obéissiez à votre père. Ce n'était pas votre décision.

Arthur hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement avant que son valet ne lui ôte sa cotte de mailles. Ce fut à regret que Merlin se recula pour aller chercher une petite bassine qu'il remplit d'eau tiède. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de lui, le prince n'avait pas bougé, et se laissa docilement asseoir sur une chaise. Il plongea un linge doux dans l'eau et l'essora avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer avec précaution les éclaboussures de sang qui parsemaient le visage et les cheveux d'Arthur – ce n'était pas son sang. Arthur n'avait pas une seule égratignure sur sa peau. L'eau prit bientôt une teinte rosée.

\- Votre père ne sera pas toujours au pouvoir, murmura Merlin en passant le linge sur la joue de son ami. Un jour, vous serez roi à votre tour et votre règne sera juste et bon. J'ai foi en vous.

Il délaissa le visage du prince qui leva les yeux pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

\- Vous serez le plus grand roi que ce monde ait connu. Le roi qui fut et qui sera, dont la légende traversera les âges jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Arthur fronça les sourcils tandis que Merlin s'appliquait à nettoyer ses mains ensanglantées avec une surprenante délicatesse.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Merlin. Tu n'es qu'un ivrogne incompétent, insolent et paresseux, mais il y a parfois quelque chose dans tes yeux, dans tes paroles... Quelque chose de sage, de profond. Quelque chose qui m'échappe.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, et retira ses mains de celles de mon jeune maître.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une telle foi en moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter tes éloges, souffla-t-il avec amertume. Laisse-moi, maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Sire, je...

\- C'est un _ordre_. » articula plus sèchement Arthur en plantant un regard dur sur le jeune sorcier.

Merlin posa le linge humide et rosi de sang sur la table, et lança un dernier regard vibrant de détresse à son ami avant de déserter les lieux.

 

* * *

 

« Il fallait s'y attendre.

Ma voix résonna en un écho lugubre contre les parois de mon antre souterraine.

\- Si les années qui ont suivi ton arrivée à Camelot ont été si riches en incidents liés à la magie, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela, Merlin. Il n'y a jamais de hasard, tu dois le comprendre : _jamais_.

Je baissai la tête pour observer le Maître des Dragons adossé à mon flanc. La mine morose et le regard sombre, il fixait les ténèbres abyssales qui se déployaient sous ses pieds, plongé dans un silence que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Une pointe de regrets me traversa – je ne prenais aucun plaisir à faire subir un tel tourment à mon jeune ami, bien au contraire. J'avais su avant même de l'envelopper de mon dernier souffle où tout cela mènerait.

J'espérais seulement qu'un jour Merlin comprendrait pourquoi j'avais jugé nécessaire cette épreuve, et qu'il saurait me pardonner.

\- Ils avaient pour objectif de lier et fusionner étroitement ton destin avec celui d'Arthur, poursuivis-je avec plus de douceur. Le courage, la bravoure et le sacrifice face à l'adversité ont été le socle de votre relation. En voulant protéger tout le monde, tu as sacrifié ton lien unique avec le prince. Et tu risques de perdre à nouveau tout ce qui t'est cher.

Le jeune sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avec frustration.

\- Tu veux dire que tous ces malheurs, tous ces morts, ces dangers, n'avaient pour but que de me _rapprocher d'Arthur_  ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et qu'aurais-je dû faire exactement, Kilgharrah ? Feindre l'ignorance et mener une enquête factice ? Regarder mourir des gens que j'aurais pu sauver ? Laisser s'amonceler les corps et drames afin que... quoi ? Qu'Arthur daigne me considérer comme digne de sa confiance et de son amitié ?

Il leva un regard noir vers moi, les lèvres pincées en une ligne blême. Je lui adressai un sourire serein en cillant lentement.

\- Je t'ai averti que changer le destin exigerait de lourds sacrifices, jeune sorcier. Tout a un prix. Tu as sauvé de nombreux citoyens de Camelot en détruisant l'Afanc. En éliminant Morgana, tu as annulé les guerres qu'elle allait soulever et ainsi sauvé les milliers de vies qui devaient s'y éteindre – y compris celle du père de Gwen, en provoquant leur départ. Mais il existe un équilibre en ce monde, et Uther et son fils l'ont rétabli en exécutant les druides de la forêt, et en brûlant des centaines de sorciers sur le bûcher. Et malgré cela, je crains que la balance penche encore bien trop d'un côté.

J'échangeai un long regard avec mon frère d'âme, explorant à travers notre lien ses complexes émotions. J'avançai la gueule pour la presser contre son épaule en une tentative de consolation. Sa main s'éleva pour caresser mes écailles en m'arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

\- Les regrets te rongeaient depuis des décennies, murmurai-je tout bas. Tu m'as affirmé que tu ferais _tout_ pour sauver Arthur.

Sa main s'immobilisa près de mes naseaux avant de retomber mollement sur ses genoux.

\- Et je le maintiens, soupira Merlin. J'ai beau en avoir très envie, je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser et passer du temps avec Arthur, mais pour faire en sorte que jamais Mordred ne lui porte le coup fatal.

Je relevai la tête avec un sourire attendri. Mon jeune maître avait encore tant à apprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour me parler des insomnies et sautes d'humeur d'Arthur que tu es descendu me voir en pleine journée. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. As-tu recherché Mordred ?

Je savais pertinemment que non, et je connaissais mieux que lui-même la raison exacte pour laquelle Merlin était descendu dans les entrailles de Camelot aujourd'hui. Mais je ne pouvais lui laisser savoir que je suivais le moindre de ses déplacements, la moindre de ses pensées depuis que mon dernier souffle l'avait enveloppé.

\- Non, soupira Merlin en baissant la tête. Je... depuis qu'Arthur est revenu de ce massacre – cela fait une semaine déjà – le comportement d'Uther est devenu... préoccupant.

\- Je suppose que le deuil de Morgana le rend fou de douleur ?

\- …. pas exactement. Il a, bien au contraire, fait preuve d'une humeur _enjouée_. Même Arthur l'a remarqué et s'en est inquiété. Et puis tout à l'heure... j'ai surpris Uther et Gaius en pleine conversation dans le laboratoire.

Je clignai des yeux d'un air faussement surpris.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et que disaient-ils ?

\- Ils parlaient de magie. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, et ils se sont interrompus en me voyant. Mais Uther demandait conseil à Gaius, j'en suis certain, et... je crois avoir entendu prononcer le nom de Morgana. Je n'aime pas cela, Kilgharrah. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

 

* * *

 

Le roi imposa le silence dans l'immense salle d'un simple geste de la main – les murmures de la foule présente s'évanouirent aussitôt. Épaule contre épaule avec Gaius, Merlin joignit ses mains dans son dos et observa Uther se lever majestueusement de son trône avec un sourire sur son visage. À ses côtés se tenait Arthur dans ses atours d'apparat que le jeune sorcier avait lui-même lavés et reprisés avant de les lui faire enfiler.

« Mes chers sujets... J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer qui pourrait bien changer l'avenir du royaume pour le meilleur.

Seuls les bruissements des riches étoffes de soie et de velours emplissaient la salle alors que les centaines de nobles présents retenaient leur souffle. Merlin fronça les sourcils en observant Arthur. Le visage du prince était illisible et son regard fixé au loin sur un point invisible, mais il ne semblait nullement surpris. Savait-il quelque chose que le jeune sorcier ignorait ?

\- Comme vous le savez tous, reprit sobrement le roi, j'ai perdu un être cher à mon cœur récemment. Ma pupille, une jeune fille innocente et pure, a succombé à l'attaque lâche et cruelle d'un sorcier.

Uther baissa les yeux, une ombre passant sur son visage avec un résidu de haine qu'il peinait à contenir. Mon jeune maître s'arracha à sa vue en déglutissant avec difficulté. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux au bleu terni, marque de son sommeil troublé depuis son geste fatal. Ses mains tremblaient dans son dos – ses mains qui avaient apporté la mort à celle qui aurait dû devenir sa mortelle ennemi et la perte d'Arthur. Merlin serra les poings si fort que ses articulations blêmirent, et releva le menton en grinçant des dents.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Comme vous le savez, cette tragédie a d'abord renforcé la décision que j'ai prise il y a plus de vingt ans d'interdire la magie de mon royaume. _Mais_...

Le roi se redressa avant de fixer un regard perçant dans la foule, droit vers Merlin qui se pétrifia en sentant son cœur rater un battement.

\- … les conseils d'un vieil ami m'ont fait voir la situation sous un autre jour.

Non. Ce n'était pas Merlin qu'Uther regardait en souriant, mais _Gaius_.

Mon jeune maître tourna les yeux pour voir Gaius rendre au roi un sourire discret tout en hochant respectueusement la tête. Tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur le physicien, et des chuchotements de surprise parcoururent la foule tandis que les nobles les plus éloignés se dressaient sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le modeste vieillard à qui ils n'avaient jamais prêté attention à moins d'être malades.

\- Gaius... ? marmonna Merlin, médusé.

Le physicien se contenta de lui glisser un regard en coin assorti d'un clin d’œil complice – son visage était éclairé d'une joie réprimée que mon jeune maître ne comprenait pas. Gaius et le roi plus que quiconque étaient censés être en deuil et pleurer la mort de Morgana, et pourtant ils semblaient tous deux enthousiastes et pleins d'espoir.

\- Dès ce soir, poursuivit le roi en haussant la voix, des émissaires seront envoyés dans les quatre coins du pays et à travers tous les royaumes afin de trouver un sorcier assez puissant pour ramener une innocente à la vie.

Merlin sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de stupeur.

\- _Quoi_... ? souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche alors que son visage adoptait malgré lui une expression horrifiée.

Cette fois, la foule ne se contenta plus de commenter à voix basse – des éclats de voix scandalisés s'élevèrent au-dessus des protestations étouffées. Certains restaient muets de surprise ou échangeaient des regards effarés les uns avec les autres afin de s'assurer que leur ouïe ne les trompait pas. Quelques nobles accueillirent la nouvelle avec désarroi en appelant tout haut à la prudence – après vingt années de répression dans le feu et le sang, les notables autrefois favorables à la magie n'osaient pas croire à ce revirement extrême et paraissaient égarés, défiants, n'osant afficher le moindre soupçon d'émotion tant la terreur et la dissimulation s'étaient infiltrés dans tout leur être.

Le roi leva impérieusement un bras, et le silence s'écrasa à nouveau dans la salle – à ses côtés, Arthur croisa les bras avec une vague moue qui se voulait sans doute autoritaire. Puis, Uther claqua des doigts, et le bruit résonna entre les murs de la salle du trône, bientôt suivi du martèlement de pas d'une procession d'hommes vêtus aux couleurs du royaume, portant chacun dans sa main un parchemin scellé de cire rouge. Tous se rangèrent diligemment devant leur souverain, droits et alertes. Une fois qu'il furent tous immobiles, le roi reprit la parole d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion :

\- Je suis disposé à abandonner mes vieilles rancœurs envers la magie, à la seule condition qu'elle me ramène ma douce Morgana. Non seulement j'autoriserai à nouveau la pratique de la sorcellerie dans Camelot, mais celui qui me ramènera ma pupille obtiendra le titre honorifique de Mage officiel à la Cour. Il usera alors de ses pouvoirs pour servir et protéger le royaume de tous ses ennemis et assassins.

Alors que les émissaires, obéissant à un geste de Uther, sortaient de la salle d'un pas vif pour aller porter la nouvelle à travers les royaumes, la salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le roi s'asseye à nouveau.

\- Sortez tous, à présent, ordonna-t-il d'un ton négligent. Et qu'on ne me dérange plus que pour m'amener ce que je souhaite.

La foule chamarrée de sujets remua aussitôt pour se diriger vers la sortie, bourdonnant de discussions et débats animés. Emporté par le flot, Merlin eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Arthur et son père échanger quelques mots, avant de se retrouver en dehors de la salle dont les gardes refermèrent les portes massives. Mon jeune maître sentit une sueur glacée recouvrir son dos.

La magie autorisée et reconnue.

Une place de Mage à la Cour.

Tout ce que Merlin avait ardemment espéré dans sa jeunesse et qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu. Et une fois de plus, le destin se jouait de lui en faisant miroiter sous ses yeux tous ses désirs à un prix qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Car Morgana en vie signifiait pour Arthur une mort certaine tôt ou tard.

Merlin avait déjà effectué son choix à maintes reprises autrefois, et il restait le même aujourd'hui. L'unification d'Albion, la gloire, l'amour, la famille, la magie acceptée, les honneurs ou la paix, _rien_ ne valait que soit sacrifié Arthur. Le jeune sorcier préférerait renoncer à tous ses espoirs plutôt que de les voir s'accomplir uniquement pour assister à nouveau à sa mort.

Morgana ne pouvait _pas_ revivre.

Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira de la foule qui se dispersait dans les couloirs en commentant la nouvelle. Merlin tourna la tête pour voir Gaius qui le scrutait avec un air grave.

\- Gaius, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu dit au roi ?

Le regard du vieil homme se raffermit, comme s'il avait pris une décision de taille. Il lâcha son épaule et souffla avec un regard énigmatique :

\- Je dois te parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Suis-moi dans un endroit plus calme, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

 

* * *

 

Merlin referma la porte derrière eux, fixant un regard aiguisé sur le dos de son père de substitution. Le dos courbé, le vieil homme s'affairait à allumer une à une les bougies afin d'éclairer le laboratoire – le soir tombait déjà, et la fraîcheur s'infiltrait entre les murs de pierre du château.

« Assieds-toi, Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier obtempéra et tira le dossier d'une chaise pour s'asseoir sans quitter Gaius du regard. Celui-ci contourna la table pour s'installer en face de lui – son dos émit un craquement sec. Les lueurs des bougies projetaient des ombres sur son visage usé par les ans.

\- Dans mes jeunes années, commença le physicien avec précaution pour s'assurer que Merlin le suivait bien, la magie était autorisée et intégrée à la vie de tous. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'y intéressaient, ne serait-ce que pour maîtriser quelques sorts basiques afin de faciliter leur vie quotidienne. Mais tu n'es pas sans le savoir, la sorcellerie est un art complexe et subtil. Seuls ceux qui l'étudiaient à longueur de journée développaient des aptitudes – et encore ! Sans don héréditaire, ils ne parvenaient guère qu'à maîtriser maladroitement quelques sorts sommaires ou à confectionner des potions plus ou moins efficaces.

Mon jeune maître fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le vieil homme.

\- Gaius, quel rapport avec... ?

\- J'étais de ceux-ci, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. À ton âge, je n'avais aucun talent mais j'étais empli de fascination et d'enthousiasme, et je me suis jeté dans la magie à corps perdu. J'étais ami aussi bien avec Uther qu'avec la plupart des sorciers de Camelot, dont Nimueh qui était alors Mage de la Cour, et... et d'autres personnes. Nous formions un groupe soudé et avons vécu bien des aventures.

Merlin déglutit lorsque Gaius détourna les yeux en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Le jeune sorcier savait très bien à qui le physicien faisait allusion sans oser prononcer son nom – Balinor, le Maître des Dragons.

La soudaine réalisation qu'à cette époque _son père comme sa mère étaient tous les deux encore vivants_ le frappa comme une tonne de briques, et il prit une inspiration tremblante.

Sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son jeune apprenti, Gaius poursuivit :

\- Lorsqu'Uther a tourné le dos à la magie suite à une tragédie de la même espèce que celle qui le frappe aujourd'hui, j'ai fait le choix de rester à ses côtés et de renier Nimueh. Non pas que je craignais pour ma vie, loin de là, mais je me savais bien plus utile à prétendre renier la magie que si j'avais fui. Je tentais avec mes modestes moyens de tempérer la colère d'Uther, et...

Le vieil homme tourna la tête comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, et se pencha davantage pour murmurer tout bas :

\- … et j'ai aidé à s'enfuir une centaine de sorciers à l'époque, en les cachant, en déjouant l'attention des gardes la nuit. Ce furent des années très difficiles, Merlin, et j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis périr sur le bûcher sans même pouvoir les pleurer, de crainte d'être accusé à mon tour.

\- Gaius, je...

\- Tout cela pour te dire quel espoir immense l'annonce du roi représente pour tous ceux qui ont connu l'âge d'or de la magie. Imagine-toi seulement, une époque où nul n'était pourchassé ni exécuté pour ce qu'il est, et où tu n'aurais pas eu à te cacher... Uther aimait tellement Morgana qu'il est prêt à tourner la page de sa haine aveugle, et à ouvrir une nouvelle ère. C'est une chance inespérée de cesser les persécutions tout en réparant l'injustice du meurtre d'une innocente !

Merlin sentit un bloc de glace descendre dans son estomac face au sourire rayonnant d'espoir qui rajeunissait le physicien d'au moins dix ans. Il vacilla lorsque les mains sèches et tièdes du vieil homme saisirent la sienne qui reposait sur la table.

\- Comprends-tu, Merlin ? C'est l'occasion d'utiliser tes... _aptitudes_ afin d'unir le royaume, de restaurer la magie à sa juste place et de sauver dame Morgana ! C'est une chance qu'il faut saisir !

Merlin détourna vivement les yeux en retirant sa main. Son visage s'était fermé en un masque inexpressif.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Si tu crains le regard d'Uther et Arthur, je connais une potion de vieillissement très efficace qui te rendra méconnaissable à coup s...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! s'emporta Merlin.

Son regard se radoucit en voyant la surprise et l'incompréhension sur le visage de celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il reprit plus calmement et d'un ton raisonnable :

\- Premièrement, je ne saurais pas comment ramener un mort à la vie, Gaius, mentit-il en se massant la nuque d'un air faussement embarrassé. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tu sembles le croire et j'ai à peine retenu quelques sorts de ton livre. Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier, et plutôt mauvais, avec ça.

\- Foutaises ! s'indigna le vieil homme d'un air outré. J'ai vu dès ton arrivée l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Tu as une magie puissante et instinctive, et crois-moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu es destiné à devenir un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps ! Quant à la façon de ramener Morgana, je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Uther, mais je connais un moyen un peu extrême qui devrait fonctionner. Vois-tu, Nimueh possédait un objet que l'on appelle la Coupe de la Vie, qui permet de ramener les morts parmi nous. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, j'avais pensé qu'Arthur et toi pourriez partir à la quête de cette Coupe et...

\- C'est hors de question ! trancha Merlin en sentant sa magie bouillir en lui. Gaius, la magie de l'Ancienne Religion exige une vie pour une vie, et un sacrifice sera nécessaire !

À la lueur des bougies, le visage de Gaius s'affaissa et il fixa son jeune apprenti d'un air ébahi.

\- Comment diable connais-tu les règles fondamentales de l'Ancienne Religion ?

\- Je... je l'ai lu, prétexta platement Merlin. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Ramener Morgana signifierait que quelqu'un doive mourir en échange ! Comment Uther peut-il considérer... ?

\- Uther est mieux au courant que quiconque dans ce royaume du prix à payer pour une vie. Et moi aussi. Et je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut.

Lorsqu'il comprit où le physicien voulait en venir, Merlin le dévisagea en pâlissant. Gaius poussa un soupir de lassitude et son dos se voûta davantage, les ombres voilant son regard.

\- Je suis vieux, Merlin. J'ai beaucoup vécu, j'ai eu une jeunesse heureuse, une vie remplie de joies et de souffrances. J'ai passé vingt ans à voir la magie être bafouée, et à m'attacher à cette enfant au cœur d'or que je considère comme ma propre fille. Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter si cela signifiait le retour de la paix dans le royaume. Je ne peux concevoir une plus belle mort que celle qui rendrait à Morgana sa jeune vie qui lui a été retirée trop tôt, et te permettrait de ne plus jamais avoir à cacher qui tu es. Car tu sais, j'ai beau te rabrouer souvent et ne te connaître que depuis quelques mois seulement, je te considère comme le fils que j'aurais voulu avoir et je souhaite ton bonheur avant tout.

\- … je le sais, s'étrangla Merlin en forçant les mots hors de sa gorge serrée.

Il baissa la tête en essuyant sa joue humide avant de se lever précipitamment pour tourner le dos au vieil homme. Il lui fut plus aisé de poursuivre sans le regarder, ses yeux se fixant sur l'étagère où il s'était servi en aconit la nuit de la mort de Morgana, et où il avait replacé la fiole à sa place au millimètre près :

\- Mais je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier, Gaius. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Gaius se leva à son tour et contourna la table pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune apprenti avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- À mon âge, il ne s'agit plus d'un sacrifice, car qui sait combien d'années vais-je encore vivre ? Dix ou vingt ans tout au plus ?

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux en serrant les poings, tremblant sous la main du vieil homme.

Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Moins de quinze ans. Et la dernière année, Gaius ne reconnaîtrait plus personne, sa mémoire s'effritant pour ne lui laisser que les souvenirs morcelés de sa jeunesse.

\- Ton avenir sera assuré si nous réussissons, insista le physicien. Tu seras le héros du monde magique. Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de mentir ni de te cacher. Je voudrais t'offrir cela.

Merlin rouvrit lentement les yeux, et une larme déborda pour dévaler sa joue avant de se perdre dans son foulard noué autour de son cou.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Même sans le regarder, il put deviner la déception du vieil homme dans les quelques secondes de silence qu'il lui fallut pour retirer sa main et répondre d'une voix plus mesurée :

\- Soit. Je comprends que cette responsabilité soit trop lourde à endosser pour un si jeune homme. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, après tout. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer et attendre avec Uther qu'un sorcier assez puissant réponde à l'appel. »

Merlin ne répondit pas et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Ce revers du destin le tourmentait tant, qu'une idée avait germé dans son esprit et refusait de disparaître.

Je savais exactement où il comptait se rendre, et ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait dans l'obscurité des entrailles de Camelot.

 

* * *

 

« _Aliese_ , murmura Merlin en frôlant le verrou du bout des doigts.

Ses iris s'allumèrent d'or, et la massive porte aux barreaux de fer s'ouvrit avec un grincement métallique. Jetant un dernier regard aux deux gardes qu'il avait endormis debout – et qui ronflaient à présent appuyés l'un contre l'autre – le jeune sorcier se glissa dans l'obscurité fraîche en refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Au bout de trois pas, les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. La lueur diffuse de la lune voilée de nuages peinait à éclairer ses pas, les derniers rayons s'arrêtant près de la porte.

\- _Leoht_ , souffla-t-il contre le creux de sa paume.

Une petite sphère de lumière vive y naquit et éclaira vaillamment les alentours, dessinant un couloirs aux murs de pierre où se succédaient des cellules et alcôves débordant de reliques délaissées, vestiges de décennies de conquêtes. Trophées de guerre un instant brandis avec orgueil, avant d'être enfermés et oubliés de tous.

Merlin s'avança en orientant la lumière vers les recoins sombres, illuminant des colliers rutilants, des armes rouillées et autres artefacts en or incrustés de pierres précieuses. À chacun de ses mouvements, les ombres s'élargissaient et remuaient autour de lui, comme vivantes. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils face à l'amoncellement de richesses et objets sans doute rares et précieux, mais s'en détourna en furetant du regard. De sa main libre, il soulevait par moment un gros diamant ou une étoffe en espérant trouver ce pour quoi il était venu.

Un reflet au coin de son œil attira son attention, et il tourna la tête, ébloui par un reflet. Il abaissa juste assez la main pour apercevoir la lumière qui s'était prise dans le Cristal de Neahtid. L'objet translucide reposait sur un coussin de velours terne, et Merlin sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa magie en lui entrer en résonance avec le cristal, y répondre comme à un appel irrésistible. La sphère lumineuse au creux de sa paume s'intensifia et inonda la cellule de rayons d'un blanc pur lorsqu'il referma sa main libre sur la surface lisse et froide où se miroitaient ses doigts.

Mon jeune maître l'éleva lentement à son visage, ravalant la crainte viscérale qui l'avait saisi à chaque fois qu'il avait touché le cristal. C'était un contact direct et brutal avec l'Ancienne Religion, la magie la plus pure et ancienne et le passé, présent et futur.

Il lui fallait savoir comment la fatalité espérait ressusciter Morgana et forcer le funeste destin d'Arthur. Ce n'était qu'en connaissant les détails du futur qu'il pourrait contrer et vaincre pour de bon le Destin.

Le Cristal de Neahtid sembla s'animer sous ses doigts – il devint tiède, irradiant de magie, et se troubla en dessinant des formes indistinctes comme des volutes de fumée. Elles s'affinèrent, et Merlin retint sa respiration pour observer intensément l'image qui se dessina sous ses yeux.

 

_Un sourire presque imperceptible se glisse sur les lèvres de Merlin qui murmure quelque chose. Un brasier ardent se reflète dans ses yeux fixes et anime ses traits d'une expression indéchiffrable._

_Sa silhouette s'éloigne dans la brume sans un regard en arrière._

 

Merlin relâcha un souffle tremblant, une goutte de sueur glacée roulant sur sa tempe, et serra plus fort le cristal entre ses doigts, concentrant sa magie qui tournoyait en lui. Une nouvelle vision suivit, accentuant sa confusion.

 

_Un battement puissant d'ailes membraneuses. Merlin s'agrippe aux écailles blanches aux reflets nacrés, sa cape claquant dans son dos, la capuche rabattue sur son visage. D'un tapotement de la main, il dirige le dragon plus haut dans le ciel, traversant la couche vaporeuse des nuages._

 

Mon jeune maître cligna des yeux, son front se plissant. Il ne comprenait pas. Que signifiaient ces visions ? Il n'avait vu ni Morgana, ni Mordred... cela signifiait-il qu'en rejetant la requête de Gaius, il avait détruit les plans du Destin et que Morgana ne reviendrait pas à la vie ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne voyait-il pas Arthur dans son futur ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer le cristal, une dernière vision fugace traversa la surface translucide.

 

_Des ridules sur une nappe d'eau sombre._

_La surface se trouble, miroitant le dessin déformé du ciel. Les profondeurs glacées du lac enveloppent un corps aux cheveux blonds ondoyant dans les ténèbres._

 

Merlin réprima un hoquet d'horreur et manqua de faire tomber le cristal. Il le rattrapa de justesse pour le reposer sur le coussin avant de se reculer précipitamment. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et son cœur semblait sur le point de remonter dans sa gorge. La respiration difficile, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas contré le Destin – rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait changé l'issue fatale.

Car il reconnaîtrait entre mille le lac de sa vision.

Le lac d'Avalon.


	8. Chapitre 7

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que le soleil blafard jetait ses derniers rayons sur la surface de la terre, un inconnu juché sur un cheval blanc franchit les murailles de Camelot. Une longue cape noire l'enveloppait en couvrant également les flancs de l'animal qui avançait au pas, les sabots résonnant sur les pierres qui pavaient l'allée menant droit au château. La large capuche rabattue dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre et ce fut en silence que sa main tira sur la bride pour arrêter sa monture au pied des marches.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol gluant de neige fondue et piétinée tandis qu'un écuyer se chargeait de mener le cheval aux écuries. La silhouette sombre gravit les marches la tête basse – seul son souffle qui se déployait en volutes de vapeur indiquait que l'intrus était bien humain. Sa main droite extirpa de sa manche un parchemin froissé et enroulé. Alertés par son allure mystérieuse, deux gardes l'arrêtèrent pour l'interroger sur le motif de sa présence à l'entrée du château.

La surprise s'afficha dans les yeux des hommes lorsque l'inconnu releva juste assez la tête pour laisser deviner son menton et que sa voix s'éleva pour exiger une audience avec le roi.

Les gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône où Uther Pendragon traitait les affaires du royaume, qu'il s'agisse aussi bien de doléances de sujets, de défis de chevaliers ou de querelles entre seigneurs. Installé sur son trône avec une prestance autoritaire, Uther posa les yeux sur le nouveau venu et le scruta tandis qu'il s'avançait au beau milieu de la salle, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant le long des murs. Les gardes présents le suivaient aussi des yeux, prêts à intervenir si nécessaire.

Assis aux côtés de son père, Arthur étouffa discrètement un bâillement derrière sa main. Depuis la mort de Morgana, le prince s'efforçait d'assister le roi autant que possible en s'impliquant dans les affaires du royaume, aussi bien pour prouver sa bonne volonté d'héritier du trône que pour s'assurer de la stabilité de son père. Or, autant le jeune prince jouissait d'un talent naturel pour le combat, la stratégie et mener une armée, autant étudier l'histoire du royaume, rédiger des avis royaux ou regarder défiler les sujets pendant des heures d'affilée n'était pas son fort. Tout ce qui exigeait de rester assis sans bouger plus d'une heure ou de manipuler de la paperasse l'ennuyait profondément.

Merlin, lui, se trouvait debout à côté de lui à la demande expresse du prince qui refusait de s'ennuyer seul et avait jugé amusant que son valet partage son supplice. Le dos raidi et les pieds douloureux, mon jeune maître s'ennuyait ferme en effet et se massait la nuque avec une grimace d'inconfort. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester debout et immobile si longtemps. Arthur qui s'était avachi sur son siège se redressa et s'inclina pour chuchoter à Merlin – qui se pencha pour l'écouter – à l'insu de son père :

« Je mise une pièce d'argent sur un litige de terrain ou de bétail entre paysans.

Le jeune sorcier glissa un regard en coin à l'inconnu au visage dissimulé qui s'était immobilisé et avait posé un genou à terre comme l'exigeait l'étiquette devant un souverain. Il fronça les sourcils, déjà un peu plus éveillé, et souffla en réponse :

\- Tenu.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de cette personne, et un instinct viscéral s'éveilla en lui pour faire frémir sa magie d'appréhension.

\- Bienvenue à Camelot, étranger, déclara Uther d'une voix imposante. Annoncez votre nom et le motif de votre venue.

Toujours un genou au sol, l'inconnu jeta d'un geste souple un parchemin à terre qui se déroula sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant les armoiries de Camelot à la fin du message. Il s'agissait d'un des avis qu'avait envoyés le roi à travers les contrées.

Puis, l'inconnu se releva en silence et éleva une main pour repousser en arrière sa capuche et dévoiler enfin son visage. De longues boucles blondes ruisselèrent sur les épaules, contrastant avec le tissu noir de sa cape.

\- Mon nom est Morgause, je suis une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Je suis venue pour répondre à votre offre, Uther Pendragon.

Arthur se désintéressa totalement de son valet devenu livide, pour dévisager la femme qui les fixait avec austérité de ses yeux marrons, la tête haute. Uther marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix altérée par l'émotion :

\- Pouvez-vous ramener Morgana à la vie ?

\- Je le peux. Demain soir au solstice, le voile entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts sera au plus fin. Je pourrai le déchirer et la ressusciter.

Un sourire éclaira les yeux embués du roi qui eut soudain l'air d'un enfant fragile – la mort de Morgana l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et lorsque ses défenses s'écroulaient, son visage ne cachait plus la blessure à vif que cette perte avait causée.

\- Si vous réussissez, comme promis, je lèverai l'interdiction de la magie dans le royaume. Vous serez récompensée d'une place de Mage à la Cour et d'autant de richesses qu'il vous plaira. Tout ce que votre cœur désirera, je m'efforcerai de vous le procurer.

Un sourire sans chaleur se glissa sur les lèvres pâles de Morgause. Ses yeux fixés sur le roi s'animèrent d'une lueur glaciale tandis que Merlin serrait les poings, impuissant et envahi de panique.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, sire... » susurra la sorcière sans ciller.

 

* * *

 

« C'était à prévoir, dis-je en étirant paresseusement mes ailes. Tu as renversé les plans du Destin, et il se débat afin de les remettre en place.

La tête levée vers moi et sa torche brandie afin de m'éclairer, mon jeune maître me dévisageait, la détresse évidente sur son visage.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait aura donc été en vain ? Est-ce vraiment possible de vaincre le Destin ?

J'allongeai le cou pour frôler sa tête de mes naseaux, mon souffle décoiffant ses cheveux bruns.

\- C'est possible, affirmai-je d'un ton rassurant. Mais c'est un ennemi de taille – en plus d'être invisible – que tu affrontes là. Éliminer Morgana n'est pas suffisant pour lui porter le coup fatal. Il te faut à présent parer toutes ses attaques et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il expire.

\- Mais comment faire ? s'exclama Merlin avec une pointe d'hystérie. Demain soir, au solstice d'hiver, Morgause ouvrira le voile et ramènera Morgana en sacrifiant Gaius ou Uther !

\- Tu dois l'en empêcher par tous les moyens. Si Morgana revient à la vie, non seulement le destin d'Arthur sera scellé, mais tu finiras sur le bûcher. Elle est morte en te regardant droit dans les yeux, et ne l'aura pas oublié.

La main de mon frère d'âme resserra sa poigne sur la torche, ses articulations blêmissant à vue d’œil. Je resserrai mes ailes contre mon corps en réalisant soudain mon erreur – Merlin ignorait que je l'observais et voyais tout à travers ses yeux depuis le début, et le détail que je venais de laisser échapper pourrait trahir mon rôle dans cette histoire. Je n'étais pas supposé savoir exactement comment Morgana avait succombé sous sa main, étant donné qu'il ne me l'avait pas raconté avec autant de précisions.

\- Hâte-toi donc, Merlin, articulai-je afin de détourner son attention de ce que je venais de dire. Le temps presse. »

Fort heureusement, le jeune sorcier était si troublé et agité par la situation qu'il ne releva pas. Il baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, une froide détermination emplissant son visage. Il fit volte-face et quitta mon antre souterraine, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas renouveler le désastre de la mort de Morgana, et ne comptait donc pas l'attaquer dans la nuit. Uther avait fait garder étroitement la porte de la sorcière, et à moins de massacrer tous ces innocents et de faire haïr et craindre encore plus la magie, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Peut-être que le lendemain, il parviendrait à trouver Morgause isolée et à faire passer sa mort pour un accident. Merlin regagna sa chambre en berçant cet espoir dans son cœur.

Resté seul dans l'obscurité, je fermai les yeux avec un soupir las.

Bientôt, tout cela toucherait à sa fin.

 

* * *

 

« Debout là-dedans !

Merlin écarta énergiquement les rideaux, mais les rayons blafard de l'aube peinaient à percer l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre du prince. D'un pas vif, Merlin se dirigea vers le lit qui n'était plus qu'un immense tas de couvertures empilées tant le temps s'était refroidi. Il tendit le bras pour les arracher comme à son habitude, mais alors que ses doigts frôlaient à peine la forme recroquevillée, une main surgit et le saisit fermement au poignet.

\- Ose retirer ces couvertures et je te les ferai manger jusqu'à la dernière fibre.

Bien que se voulant menaçante, la voix pâteuse de l'héritier au trône n'eut pour seul effet que de faire sourire son valet. La tête blonde émergea du cocon tiède tandis qu'Arthur s'allongeait sur le dos en fixant Merlin de ses yeux encore collés et embrumés par le sommeil.

\- Euh... vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, sire.

Le prince cligna des yeux avant de regarder sa main qui enserrait le poignet osseux de son serviteur, comme s'il l'avait oubliée, et la relâcha finalement pour replonger son bras sous les couvertures.

\- Tu as la peau chaude, marmonna-t-il. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas geler avec ce froid, vêtu comme tu l'es ?

\- Je suis debout depuis deux heures et j'ai nettoyé les écuries, ciré vos chaussures et préparé votre petit-déjeuner, ça tient chaud. Tout le monde ne peut pas se prélasser au lit comme vous.

Arthur se redressa en position assise et se frotta les yeux en grommelant quelque chose de désobligeant tandis que Merlin récupérait le plateau qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il le posa sans ménagement sur les genoux princiers.

\- Bon appétit !

\- Un instant, _Merlin_! Où vas-tu ?

Mon jeune maître s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décamper et mettre en œuvre un plan bancal afin d'arrêter Morgause avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa nuit sans sommeil avait creusé des cernes sous ses yeux, et malgré ces longues heures angoissantes à réfléchir, il n'avait pu trouver le moindre semblant de stratégie qui se tienne. Rien qui n'impliquerait pas de se révéler au yeux de tous, ou de faire craindre et haïr davantage la magie. C'était une situation sans issue, et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait enroulait plus étroitement l'étau de l'angoisse autour de son cœur.

Il adressa un sourire crispé à son ami d'un air qu'il espérait naturel.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et votre père a demandé toute l'aide disponible pour le banquet de ce soir. Vous savez. Afin de fêter le probable retour magique de Morgana.

Arthur grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises plus grosses que toi. Tu es _mon_ valet, tu es à _mon_ service et non celui de mon père. Si je te dis de rester avec moi, tu resteras.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un _ordre_ , trancha le prince d'un air hautain. Ne reste pas planté comme un imbécile et rallume le feu dans la cheminée, il s'est éteint cette nuit. On gèle, ici.

Merlin pinça les lèvres en ravalant une réplique acide.

\- Oui, sire.

Il plaça trois bûches dans le foyer et entreprit de remuer les braises presque éteintes afin de les raviver, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que le prince ne l'observait pas – et non, Arthur était penché sur son plateau d'un air dégoûté en scrutant la nourriture comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé. Profitant de l'occasion, le jeune sorcier se concentra sur les bûches froides, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'or en un sort silencieux. Des flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt avec un crépitement satisfaisant, emplissant la chambre d'une agréable tiédeur.

\- Apprendras-tu jamais à m'apporter un repas décent ? râla Arthur depuis le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? On jurerait que tu l'as tiré de l'auge des cochons.

\- C'est du gruau de millet, rétorqua Merlin en se relevant. C'est excellent pour votre santé et votre régime. Essayez donc avant de dire que vous n'aimez pas.

Le prince lui jeta un regard noir avant de porter la cuillère pleine à ses lèvres, avalant une bouchée avec une grimace exagérée. Il baissa soudain la tête en plaquant une main sur sa bouche comme pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

\- Sire ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Merlin ? déclara Arthur en relevant la tête avec un sourire de mauvais augure. C'est _délicieux_. Vraiment. Il faut que tu goûtes ça.

Merlin connaissait ce regard. Il se tendit en reculant d'un pas, et leva une main pour refuser poliment.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous en priver, sire, et puis j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir, et...

\- _J'insiste_ , articula Arthur en plissant les yeux. Viens t'asseoir et goûte _,_ ou bien je te ferai jeter aux cachots.

De mauvaise grâce, le jeune sorcier s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord, à côté du prince qui le fixait avec une lueur de jubilation puérile dans les yeux. Il tendit la main pour prendre la cuillère, mais Arthur l'en empêcha d'un regard goguenard avant de plonger lui-même la cuillère dans le bol de gruau. Il touilla bien profondément avec un bruit visqueux, puis la sortit pleine à ras bord.

\- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Arthur en dirigeant la cuillerée vers la bouche de son valet.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Merlin.

\- J'ai dit ouvre la bouche, insista Arthur en se penchant vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard autoritaire. Tu veux obéir à ton prince, mh ? Ou est-ce de l'insubordination ?

Agacé au plus haut point, Merlin ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant cesser de fusiller son ami du regard. Il s'efforçait depuis des mois de sauver cet ingrat d'un destin cruel tout en trimant comme un âne, et pour tout remerciement il ne recevait que brimades et critiques.

\- Mmmh... susurra Arthur en lui fourrant la cuillère dans la bouche. Miam miam...

Un goût infect et amer envahit la bouche de mon jeune maître alors qu'il mâchait le millet – il avait récupéré la mixture dans une marmite délaissée dans la cuisine le matin même, et de toute évidence, le plat n'avait pas été mis de côté pour rien. La bouillie grumeleuse était moisie et âcre sur sa langue, le goût remontant jusque dans ses narines.

\- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Arthur en plongeant à nouveau la cuillère dans le bol. Mâche bien pour apprécier la saveur.

Merlin fronça le nez et avala d'un coup la bouchée en tâchant d'ignorer les grumeaux amers, et se tendit lorsque le prince pressa à nouveau contre ses lèvres l'immonde pâte blanchâtre que la moisissure verdissait.

\- Il faut bien tout manger, ce serait dommage de gâcher un si bon plat, hein, Merlin ? Et puis tu es maigre comme un clou, il faut te remplumer un peu.

Le jeune sorcier tenta de se reculer, mais la main d'Arthur lui saisit fermement la nuque pour le maintenir en place, et le força à avaler la bouillie de céréales gluante jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il ne le relâcha que lorsque le bol fut vide, et lui tapota la joue d'un air satisfait.

\- Je te ferai partager tous mes repas s'ils sont aussi savoureux, tiens-le toi pour dit.

Merlin s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avec un air écœuré tandis que le prince s'adossait confortablement sur ses coussins en croquant une pomme, sa cuisse frôlant celle de son valet à travers les couvertures. Le jeune sorcier se releva avec humeur, saisi d'une nausée qu'il réprima – il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les enfantillages de son tyrannique ami. Il devait le sauver de la fatalité, et pour cela, il lui fallait vite sortir d'ici afin de trouver un moyen d'éliminer Morgause sans pour autant se trahir devant qui que ce soit.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous hâter de manger et vous vêtir, déclara Merlin d'une voix tendue. Vous aviez prévu un entraînement avec les chevaliers ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avec ce froid et la neige qui recommence à tomber ?

En effet, Merlin put constater que des flocons épais tombaient en virevoltant sous le vent glacial qui sifflait au dehors.

\- C'est une journée pour rester au chaud, trancha le prince en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, avec ce qui arrive ce soir, les chevaliers ont été réquisitionnés.

\- N'avez-vous pas des affaires royales à régler avec votre père ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas passer la journée à ne rien faire !

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas parfaitement, Merlin, je jurerais que tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi. Mon père a décidé de passer la journée avec cette Morgause jusqu'au rituel afin de tout préparer.

Merlin sentit son sang se glacer. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Morgause si Uther ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il sentit la panique le faire pâlir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

\- Et toi, tu me tiendras compagnie toute la journée pour m'empêcher de m'ennuyer.

\- Je suis votre valet, pas votre bouffon, objecta Merlin en croisant les bras d'un air offensé.

\- Je trouve pourtant que tu serais parfait dans ce rôle !

Arthur le fixait avec un sourire qui fondit peu à peu alors qu'il mâchait la pomme d'un air pensif, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Merlin... commença-t-il d'une voix basse sans le regarder. Penses-tu que dans d'autres circonstances, si je n'étais pas le prince et si tu n'étais pas un simple valet, nous aurions pu être amis ?

Merlin resta un moment bouche bée à le regarder mâcher sa pomme – le regard d'Arthur était fuyant, presque timide. Les joues du prince s'empourprèrent lorsque le silence s'étira, et il reposa le trognon sur le plateau avec humeur, visiblement embarrassé et vexé.

\- Oublie cela.

Le jeune sorcier serra les poings en sentant sa gorge se comprimer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui si ce n'est dans les derniers instants de vie du prince agonisant, et c'était un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des décennies.

\- Je vous considère comme mon meilleur ami, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur les pieds. Bien plus que cela, pour être honnête. Je ne pourrais pas vous aimer plus si vous étiez mon frère de sang...

Le sol était un peu trouble, et il cligna des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir les émotions qu'il avait trop longtemps contenues.

\- … et je donnerais ma vie pour vous sans la moindre hésitation.

Il releva la tête, les yeux embués, pour voir Arthur le fixer comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- … d'accord... articula Arthur en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

Le prince plissa les yeux en le dévisageant, et remonta légèrement sa couverture pour couvrir son torse nu d'un air à la fois méfiant et gêné :

\- Si je comprends bien, tu... enfin... tu es... hum...

Merlin fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

Arthur se racla la gorge, l'agacement prenant le pas sur sa gêne.

\- Oh ne me le fais pas dire, Merlin ! Je suis plutôt bel homme, cela va sans dire, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu, euh...

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux en réalisant enfin là où Arthur voulait en venir. Il éleva aussitôt les mains pour le couper, un air horrifié sur son visage.

\- Non ! se défendit-il avec fougue. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

Il se plaqua une main sur le visage en réprimant un grognement de frustration, et poursuivit plus calmement en fixant sur Arthur un regard bien trop ancien :

\- Je dis seulement que ma loyauté ne flanchera jamais, car vous êtes et serez toujours le plus grand roi que ce monde connaîtra. Vous graverez votre nom dans la légende, Arthur.

Arthur se détendit avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, visiblement frustré :

\- Tu es une vraie énigme, Merlin. Le plus souvent tu agis comme le dernier des incapables et tu es plus maladroit qu'un ivrogne, mais parfois, quand tu dis ce genre de choses, tu... tu as cet air ancien et sage dans les yeux... Comme si tu savais quelque chose que tout le monde ignore.

Merlin resta silencieux un moment, et récupéra le plateau du lit pour le reposer sur la table. Puis, observant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, il changea de sujet d'un air grave :

\- Que pensez-vous de Morgause ? Lui faites-vous confiance ? C'est une sorcière, et vous avez vous-même dit vous méfier de la magie.

Arthur soupira et s'extirpa des couvertures nu comme un ver, posant les pieds au sol. Merlin s'empressa d'aller quérir dans l'armoire des vêtements chauds pour le vêtir.

\- Je me méfie de la magie, en effet. Elle a assassiné Morgana et j'ai appris depuis ma tendre enfance à la craindre et la condamner, mais...

Arthur déglutit lorsque Merlin posa un genou à terre devant lui en tendant le pantalon – il s'appuya sur l'épaule et levant une jambe pour enfiler le vêtement, puis l'autre.

\- … dans les campements de druides que j'ai exterminés, ces hommes paisibles ne correspondaient pas à l'image que j'avais de la magie. Ils n'étaient ni haineux, ni sanguinaires, ni monstrueux... Le monstre, c'était _moi_.

Merlin se redressa en nouant les lacets de cuir tanné sur la taille du prince, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard terni de son ami.

\- Mais si mon père croit Morgause digne de confiance, souffla Arthur en s'humidifiant les lèvres, je ne peux que le suivre. Il est le roi et je dois lui obéir. Et puis...

Il leva les bras pour laisser son valet lui enfiler une chemise au tissu épais et chaud.

\- … l'unique chose qui me permettrait de voir la magie comme bienfaisante, serait qu'elle ramène Morgana à la vie et rende à mon père son bonheur et sa sérénité. _Rien d'autre_ ne me ferait changer d'avis.

Le jeune sorcier serra les dents en glissant les pans de la chemise dans le pantalon, cherchant ses mots.

\- Mais jouer avec la mort ne peut pas être une bonne chose, Arthur, expliqua le jeune sorcier avec précaution. On ne peut ramener quelqu'un à la vie sans en payer le prix pour rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Et cette sorcière, je... je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Le prince parut surpris d'entendre son valet l'appeler par son prénom et haussa les sourcils bien haut sur son front.

\- Qu'y connais-tu en magie, Merlin ? Rien du tout, alors ne dis pas d'absurdités.

Les mains de mon jeune maître s'immobilisèrent sur les épaules du prince, et il se recula en sentant sa magie bouillir en lui et les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge.

\- La magie est mauvaise, articula Merlin avec difficulté. Vous ne devriez pas faire confiance à Morgause, et laisser les morts là où ils sont. Le roi joue à un jeu dangereux, le deuil l'a rendu fou ! Vous devriez l'arrêter, le raisonner, et...

Le visage du prince se durcit en une expression orageuse, et il pointa son valet d'un doigt tremblant de colère :

\- Je te le conseille une dernière fois en tant qu' _ami_ , Merlin, n'insulte plus jamais mon père devant moi. Plus _jamais_. Compris ?

Merlin serra les poings et hocha la tête avec raideur. Il avait espéré raisonner le prince – le roi aurait écouté son fils, avec un peu de chance. Son dernier espoir d'annuler le rituel de manière douce venait de s'évaporer face à la confiance sans bornes qu'Arthur plaçait en Uther.

\- Mon père sait ce qu'il fait. » ajouta Arthur en un murmure comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

 

* * *

 

Les derniers rayons de soleil mouraient sur les froides murailles de Camelot. Les marchands démontaient leurs étals et chargeaient leurs charrettes, impatients de retrouver leur foyer et de partager un repas chaud avec leur famille. Les paysans dans les bourgades aux alentours achevaient leur journée en se frictionnant les bras sous le vent glacial et se hâtaient de quitter les champs avant que la nuit ne leur cache le chemin.

Malgré le froid, il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de pesant et électrique comme pour annoncer un orage. La vérité était que cette heure en particulier était chargée de magie la plus brute – cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an. Une soirée où la barrière entre les mondes était si fine qu'un rien pouvait la déchirer.

Loin du quotidien paisible des sujets, il régnait dans le château de Camelot une effervescence qui circulait de couloir en couloir sous forme de rumeurs, de murmures véhiculant des histoires de plus en plus extravagantes concernant la sorcière que le roi traitait comme une hôte de marque depuis la veille. Après vingt ans de persécutions incessantes contre la sorcellerie, ce revirement était si brutal qu'il animait les conversations comme jamais auparavant.

À l'instant même où l'astre solaire disparaissait à l'horizon en aspirant avec lui sa lumière, la poigne de fer des gardes se referma sur les bras de Merlin et Arthur sur ordre du roi. Escortés de force hors de la salle du trône, le prince et son valet tentèrent de protester en vain.

« Ne laissez personne entrer pendant une heure, sous aucun prétexte ! Nul ne doit troubler le rituel ! claqua la voix autoritaire de Uther derrière eux.

Merlin manqua de trébucher lorsque les gardes le poussèrent hors de la salle, et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Uther et Gaius côte à côte auprès de Morgause. Le vieillard jeta à son apprenti un regard d'excuse appuyé d'un sourire déchirant de tristesse – mais déjà les yeux de la sorcière s'allumaient d'or et les lourdes portes lui claquaient au nez avec un bruit qui résonna dans tout le palais.

\- _Père_! s'écria Arthur en se remettant mal de sa stupéfaction.

Son élan fut coupé par les chevaliers du roi qui se placèrent devant la porte, la main sur la garde.

\- Nous sommes navrés, sire, mais les ordres de votre père sont clairs. Personne ne peut entrer dans la salle, pas même vous et votre valet.

Soufflé d'indignation, Arthur fusilla du regard les chevaliers avec qui il s'était tant entraîné et qui le trahissaient maintenant sans sourciller. Car aucun de ces chevaliers ne lui était loyal ni ne le considérait comme un ami. Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, sans réfléchir, sans impliquer leur cœur ni leur tête. Tous de parfaits chevaliers de sang noble, fidèles à l'étiquette de la chevalerie.

\- Pourquoi Gaius peut-il rester et pas moi ? s'emporta Arthur. Je suis le prince héritier, votre futur roi, bande d'idiots ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Tandis que le prince s'époumonait sur les chevaliers impassibles, Merlin jeta un regard en coin au couloir. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée, sans trouver la moindre solution à son problème. Sans parvenir non plus à se défaire d'Arthur – le prince avait même refusé de le lâcher du regard lorsqu'il se soulageait la vessie, affirmant qu'il se méfiait trop désormais de la manie indécrottable de son valet de disparaître à la première occasion pour s'en aller à la taverne.

Mais maintenant, Arthur ne le surveillait pas, trop occupé à s'indigner face aux chevaliers. L'espace d'une seconde, Merlin fut tenté de s'éclipser. De fausser compagnie une fois de plus à son ami afin de trouver seul un moyen de défaire Morgause et de terrasser le destin une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Pas alors que mes avertissements résonnaient clairs dans sa tête. Sans le lien indéfectible qui devait unir Merlin et Arthur, jamais l'unification d'Albion ne pourrait avoir lieu. Et puis qui de mieux que son fils pourrait faire changer Uther Pendragon d'avis ?

Il agrippa l'épaule du prince et le tira en arrière en murmurant à son oreille d'une voix tendue :

\- Arthur, suivez-moi.

\- Merlin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant Morgause, et je crains qu'elle ne soit un danger pour votre père.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense, et Arthur trouva sans doute quelque chose dans les yeux de Merlin qui parvint à le convaincre, car il fronça les sourcils avec détermination et hocha la tête. Le jeune sorcier relâcha sa prise et fit volte-face pour s'élancer dans l'escalier et dévaler les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils traversèrent un long couloir en bousculant au passage plusieurs servantes qui portaient du linge. L'angoisse pompait de l'acide dans son sang, et les paroles de Gaius lui revenaient en un écho lugubre. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser et son esprit tournait à plein régime.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature du rituel que souhaitait accomplir Morgause en ce soir de solstice d'hiver. En quelques minutes, tout ce pour quoi mon jeune maître œuvrait depuis des mois pouvait être réduit en cendres, et bien pire encore.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un nouvel escalier et gravirent précipitamment les marches de pierre.

Si la situation l'exigeait, se dit Merlin en serrant les poings, il lui faudrait dévoiler ses pouvoirs aux yeux de tous. Morgana ne pouvait pas revivre. Cela ne pouvait _pas_ arriver.

Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'éviter.

\- Où va-t-on ?! s'écria derrière lui le prince essoufflé.

\- Nous allons emprunter la porte de service !

Du plus profond des entrailles de Camelot, je ne pus réprimer un sourire en clignant paresseusement des yeux. Le jeune sorcier se montrait astucieux – en effet, le problème d'Uther Pendragon était qu'il considérait ses serviteurs comme du mobilier. Négligeable et sans intérêt. Et il n'avait nullement songé à faire garder la porte dissimulée au fond de la salle du trône aussi étroitement que la principale.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à l'étage le souffle court, il n'y avait là en effet aucun chevalier, seulement deux gardes qui jouaient au cartes autour d'un pichet d'hydromel. Surpris, les deux hommes levèrent la tête avec un air ahuri. Empâtés par l'alcool et les mouvements engourdis, ils s'empressèrent de se lever en saisissant leurs armes, mais Arthur fut plus rapide et les assomma sans même dégainer son épée.

Merlin se précipita vers la porte en enjambant les corps, mais il eut beau tirer la poignée, elle ne bougea pas – elle était verrouillée.

\- L'un de ces deux incapables doit avoir les clés, grommela le prince en s'agenouillant pour entreprendre de les fouiller.

Merlin jeta un bref coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Arthur fronçait le nez en extirpant de la ceinture d'un des gardes un énorme trousseau de clés. Le bois de la porte laissait filtrer des voix étouffées et indistinctes, et mon jeune maître sentit son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant les intonations familières de Gaius. Que se disaient-ils là-dedans ?

\- 21.. 22.. 23. 23 clés ! râla le prince en les comptant. Il va falloir les essayer une à une.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il tendit brusquement le bras pour pointer l'escalier sombre du doigt.

\- D'autres arrivent, sire ! s'écria-t-il vivement en guise de diversion.

Et alors que le prince lui tournait le dos en portant sa main à la garde de son épée, Merlin profita pour frôler le verrou du bout des doigts en laissant ses iris se teindre d'or.

\- _Aliese_! murmura-t-il tout bas.

Le loquet s'ouvrit avec un glissement métallique à peine audible. La magie eut tout juste le temps de quitter le regard du jeune sorcier pour qu'Arthur ne l'aperçoive pas en se retournant.

\- Il n'y a personne qui vient, espèce d'idiot !

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit ! s'excusa platement Merlin en tournant la poignée de la porte. Oh, regardez, c'était ouvert ! Il suffisait de forcer un peu...

\- Es-tu _sûr_ que tu n'es pas mentalement défic... ?

\- Shhh ! le fit taire Merlin en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Non sans un regard noir, le prince obtempéra mais retira la main de son valet avec humeur. Tous les deux se penchèrent pour observer la scène par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

Là, au beau milieu de l'immense salle du trône, se dressait un autel recouvert d'un drap immaculé. Morgause se tenait devant, ses cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules et dans son dos en boucles blondes.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, sire, les règles de l'Ancienne Religion sont simples et justes. Une vie pour une vie, un bien pour un mal. Tout doit s'équilibrer en ce monde.

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit le roi. Et j'y ai longuement réfléchi avant de lancer cet appel. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour ramener Morgana, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter car elle était bien plus que ma pupille. Elle était...

Uther jeta un bref regard à Gaius qui hocha la tête comme pour l'encourager.

\- … elle était ma fille naturelle.

Pressé contre Merlin afin de mieux voir et entendre, Arthur étouffa une inspiration de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa main se crispait sur l'épaule de son valet.

Morgause elle-même ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres en se figeant lorsque Uther poursuivit d'une voix nostalgique et lointaine :

\- Après la mort d'Ygraine, j'étais fou de douleur et de rage. Vivienne fut un baume pour mon cœur. Elle était douce et belle et partageait mon deuil car elle avait perdu un bébé à la naissance. Gorlois était loin dans les plaines du Nord à cette époque, et... mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Morgana était la plus gentille et pure des enfants. Une enfant naturelle et non pas engendrée par la magie et la mort comme l'est Arthur. Je me suis souvent demandé si ce fils issu de la magie la plus noire était réellement de mon sang, lui qui n'aurait jamais existé si Nimueh n'avait usé de sorcellerie en sacrifiant la vie d'Ygraine pour qu'il naisse. Morgana, elle, est réellement de mon sang et même si elle était un accident, elle est ma fille bien plus qu'Arthur n'a jamais été mon fils. C'est pourquoi je l'ai toujours aimée plus que tout, acheva Uther d'une voix brisée.

Merlin leva la main et la pressa contre celle de son ami en soutien tout en lui jetant un regard préoccupé. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Uther dévoilerait de tels secrets et encore moins qu'Arthur les entende. Le visage du jeune prince était livide et ses lèvres entrouvertes articulaient un _non_ silencieux – il ne se formalisa même pas du contact entre leurs mains, visiblement sous le choc.

Morgause redressa la tête avec un regard d'acier, la ligne dure que formaient ses lèvres pincées trahissant la haine qui enflait en elle.

\- Uther Pendragon, articula-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Le temps presse. Je peux arracher Morgana au royaume des morts, mais pour ouvrir le voile, il me faut sacrifier une vie. Il faut agir immédiatement !

Elle indiqua l'autel vide d'un mouvement de bras qui déploya la manche de sa robe de velours comme une aile.

\- Je le ferai, déclara gravement Gaius en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Que représente Morgana pour que vous soyez disposé à sacrifier votre vie pour la sienne ?

Gaius adressa un sourire mystérieux à la Grande Prêtresse.

\- Disons que j'ai mes raisons, éluda-t-il tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Et ma vie importe peu, comparée à celle du roi. Je suis vieux. Mon temps est venu, et j'aimerais que ma mort apporte la paix et le pardon dans Camelot.

\- Gaius m'a convaincu, renchérit Uther en posant une main sur l'épaule du physicien. De plus, Arthur n'est pas prêt à gouverner, il mènerait le royaume à sa perte à coup sûr. Je dois encore le former à devenir un bon roi.

\- C'est hors de question, claqua la voix de la sorcière qui tendit une main vers Gaius avec un large mouvement de manche tandis que ses yeux s'allumaient d'or. _Swefe nu_  !

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et s'effondra endormi au sol, commençant même à ronfler. L'or s'éteignit dans les yeux de la Grande Prêtresse lorsqu'elle posa un regard grave sur le roi. Celui-ci la dévisageait avec confusion.

\- Sire, seul votre sacrifice consenti pourra ramener Morgana, avec mon aide. Toutes les vies ne se valent pas, et celle d'un roi vaut bien plus que celle d'un vieillard ordinaire. Hâtez-vous – dans quelques minutes, le voile sera devenu trop épais pour être déchiré et votre dernière chance sera passée à jamais.

Le roi s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et frôla l'étoffe blanche avec un air hésitant.

\- N'ayez crainte, sire, susurra Morgause avec une ombre de sourire. Nul ne désire plus ardemment que moi la résurrection de Morgana. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ?

Merlin se redressa en secouant Arthur pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Le prince semblait hébété, sans doute encore sous le choc des révélations liées à sa naissance et à ses liens sanguins avec Morgana – mais il en avait désormais assez vu et entendu pour réaliser que Merlin avait eu raison en le mettant en garde contre Morgause.

\- Arthur ! siffla-t-il. Il faut agir, _maintenant_!

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit brusquement la porte d'un coup de pied et poussa le prince devant lui. Arthur s'ébroua et revint enfin à lui-même. Il dégaina son épée en courant vers l'autel. Le bruit avait fait sursauter Uther – il tourna la tête pour voir son fils se ruer vers lui depuis le fond de la salle. Et aussitôt, la rage déforma ses traits royaux et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Arthur ! vociféra-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais ordonné de n'entrer sous aucun prétexte ! Tu es en train de tout gâcher !

Merlin manqua de percuter le dos de son ami lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta net, foudroyé sur place par le regard de son père. Sa prise s'amollit sur son épée, et c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il répondit en effectuant un pas vers Uther :

\- Père, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Vous êtes le roi, et Camelot a besoin de vous ! Je... _j'ai_ besoin de vous !

\- N'approche pas, Arthur, siffla le roi. Tu ne feras pas échouer ce rituel. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

\- Sire, le temps est compté, intervint Morgause d'une voix glaciale. Dans une minute il sera trop tard.

Uther acquiesça et s'approcha de l'autel sur lequel il s'assit sans quitter son fils des yeux. Arthur, tétanisé, ouvrait de grands yeux sans oser braver une fois de plus l'autorité de son père. Ce soir était la première fois qu'il désobéissait aussi directement à Uther, et ceci ajouté au choc d'apprendre qu'il avait toujours été une déception à ses yeux, un fruit de la _magie_ , la cause de la mort d'Ygraine... le prince n'était pas dans son état normal.

Tout se passa alors très vite – si vite que Merlin eut l'impression d'évoluer sous l'eau. Morgause plaqua Uther sur l'autel en brandissant un poignard au-dessus de sa tête, et Arthur réagit en chargeant avec son épée. Merlin cria un avertissement vain et manqua de s'effondrer au sol en prenant de plein fouet le corps de son ami projeté contre lui sous l'effet d'une puissante vague d'énergie. Les deux hommes s'agrippèrent aux épaules pour essayer de retrouver leur équilibre et se détacher l'un de l'autre – ce qui leur fit perdre plusieurs précieuses secondes. Et lorsqu'il tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers l'autel, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

\- Morgana était ma sœur et vous avez détruit ma famille ! cracha Morgause au visage de Uther d'une voix que la rage rendait méconnaissable.

Oubliant toutes ses réserves et appréhensions sur le fait de révéler sa magie, Merlin laissa ses yeux s'éclairer d'or liquide, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'articuler le début d'un sort, que le poignard de la sorcière s'enfonçait profondément dans le cœur du roi.

Un son strident lui déchira les tympans. Il lui sembla que toute force vitale était arrachée de son corps alors qu'Arthur l'écartait sans douceur de son passage, hurlant de rage en se précipitant vers la sorcière. Tout devint noir – Merlin se sentit aspiré dans des eaux profondes et glacées.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait étendu de tout son long au sol, frissonnant et fiévreux, la tempe pressée contre les dalles froides. Il redressa faiblement la tête juste à temps pour voir le prince attaquer Morgause avec son épée – bien qu'à genoux et elle aussi affectée par l'ouverture du voile, la sorcière parvint à articuler un sort qui propulsa le prince si violemment en arrière qu'il heurta un mur et s'effondra, inerte.

\- Arthur... articula mon jeune maître en tâchant de se relever avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Agrippée d'une main tremblante à l'autel où gisait le corps du roi, Morgause leva la tête vers la Cailleach qui venait d'apparaître, raide et immobile devant la large déchirure de ténèbres qui s'étirait dans le vide. La gardienne du monde des esprits observait la sorcière en silence, mais s'en désintéressa pour tourner la tête vers Merlin qui se relevait en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- _**Emrys**_...

Sa voix profonde et chargée d'une tristesse insondable résonna dans la tête de Merlin sans pourtant qu'elle ait desserré les lèvres. Ses cheveux gris et secs s'échappaient de l'ombre de la capuche de sa cape noire. Sur son bâton se resserraient ses doigts osseux tandis qu'elle le scrutait de ses yeux las et cerclés d'ombres violacées.

Le visage fouetté par le vent glacial provenant du royaume des morts, Morgause serra les dents et ordonna d'une voix altérée :

\- Je t'ai invoquée, Cailleach, tu es à mes ordres à présent. Ramène-moi ma sœur Morgana, et déchaîne les Dorocha sur tous mes ennemis, tous les non-sorciers du royaume !

Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour, et c'est sans hésiter qu'il tendit la main vers la sorcière et articula :

\- _Forþ fleoge_  !

Morgause émit un cri étranglé de surprise qui se noya dans le sifflement du vent lorsqu'elle fut projetée en arrière sous le regard impassible de la Cailleach – la gardienne observait l'affrontement sans remuer, arborant un air détaché.

La sorcière tomba au sol et releva la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant en partie son visage.

\- Tu.. tu es un sorcier aussi ? souffla-t-elle avec rage en se redressant. Je ne te laisserai pas me...

Mais mon jeune maître ne la laissa pas achever sa tirade – il ne ferait plus l'erreur de perdre son temps en paroles inutiles. Grinçant les dents sous l'effort, il s'avança en crispant les doigts jusqu'à fermer son poing si fort que ses articulations en devinrent livides. Morgause ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en portant ses mains à sa gorge, se griffant la peau jusqu'au sang, l'arrachant par lambeaux tandis qu'elle devenait écarlate et que ses veines ressortaient sur son visage. Ses lèvres bleuirent dans sa suffocation, son corps se convulsant au sol pour rechercher désespérément une goulée d'air.

Après de longues secondes de pénible agonie, elle finit par s'immobiliser sous le regard d'acier de Merlin. La vie s'évapora de ses yeux fixes tandis que le jeune sorcier tombait à genoux, à bout de force. Alors qu'il reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre à nouveau connaissance, il échangea un regard avec la Cailleach qui n'avait pas cillé depuis son arrivée. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle parla, ses lèvres remuèrent et ses paroles emplirent la salle du trône comme un vent glacé.

\- _**Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Emrys. Ta présence est une anomalie qui sème le chaos dans tous les mondes. Tu renverses la destinée et tous les piliers de l'univers. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un seul homme ?**_

Plus la voix de la gardienne des âmes résonnait en mille échos en lui, plus mon jeune maître sentait ses forces s'amenuiser, sa magie se recroqueviller en le laissant faible et frissonnant. Un froid terrible s'empara de lui, et sa vision s'obscurcit comme si un voile sombre tombait devant ses yeux.

\- Arthur n'est pas un homme ordinaire, articula-t-il d'une voix brisée. Il est le roi qui fut et qui sera. Il est ma destinée et ma raison d'être.

Le vent faisait onduler les pans de la cape de la gardienne. Elle l'observa d'un regard fixe. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, le jeune sorcier aperçut du mouvement. Gaius émergeait de son sommeil forcé, et se redressait en fixant la scène d'un air stupéfait – ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Uther inerte, le poignard planté dans son cœur. La Cailleach ne lui prêta nulle attention et répondit de sa voix froide et triste :

\- _**Ton véritable ennemi n'est pas le destin, mais toi-même. Ce sont ta peur et ton ignorance qui causeront ta perte si tu n'y prends pas garde.**_

La silhouette lugubre de la Cailleach remua enfin, et elle éleva son bâton pour en frapper le sol – l'impact résonna, et soudain la fissure de ténèbres se mit à vomir un flot incessant de formes squelettiques et vaporeuses qui brisèrent en mille éclats de verre les vitres de la salle pour se ruer dehors.

Les _Dorocha_.

Merlin sentit son sang se glacer en voyant les terrifiants fantômes s'engouffrer par centaines par les fenêtres et se répandre en hurlant. Le château fut bientôt envahi de ces ombres fantomatiques qui semèrent la panique parmi les nobles et servants. La peur éveilla le pays – des cris terrifiés retentissaient à travers les landes, forêts et montagnes.

La mort frappait partout.

\- Merlin, qu... que s'est-il passé ? balbutia Gaius en se relevant péniblement. Qu'a donc fait Morgause, et... et où est Morgana ?

Gaius s'approcha à pas lents, effaré en regardant le cadavre de Morgause, le ballet de Dorocha hurlants, le prince assommé au sol et la gardienne des âmes trônant au milieu de la salle.

\- _**Cette sorcière m'a invoquée dans le but de reprendre une âme qui m'avait été remise trop tôt, mais à présent qu'elle est morte, plus rien ne peut me contraindre à accéder à sa requête.**_

\- Vous n'allez pas ramener Morgana ? souffla le physicien d'une voix horrifiée.

Le vieil homme savait pertinemment que la résurrection de la jeune fille avait été la condition de feu le roi pour rétablir la magie à Camelot – Gaius perdait d'un seul coup son roi, son ami et tout espoir de voir revenir l'âge doré de sa jeunesse. Et tout cela par sa seule faute, car il avait encouragé l'idée d'Uther.

La Cailleach esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible en élevant un bras avec lenteur :

- _**C'est ce qu'exigerait le Destin de moi, mais j'ai décidé d'aider Emrys dans sa quête insensée. En échange, je vais rétablir l'équilibre en raflant les vies que ses actes m'ont retirées.** _

\- _Emrys_? répéta Gaius sans comprendre. Qui est-ce ?

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! cria Merlin en tâchant de se redresser sur un coude. Arrêtez cela ! Ces gens sont _innocents_! Ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences des décisions d'un autre !

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de rage alors qu'il levait un visage blême vers la gardienne que sa supplication n'ébranla nullement.

Des bruits d'épées et des cris provenaient de l'entrée où les chevaliers de la garde royale essayaient vaillamment de combattre les Dorocha et de pénétrer dans la salle. Les portes étaient secouées, et des coups sourds et puissants les ébranlaient sans pour autant les faire céder.

\- _**Innocent ou coupable, bon ou mauvais, il s'agit là de préoccupations de mortels. Dans la mort, plus rien ne compte, que l'équilibre entre les mondes.**_

De son côté, Gaius s'était agenouillé auprès du prince et lui tapotait la joue pour le tirer de son inconscience – le prince grogna et cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grimaçant. Au milieu de la salle du trône, un trou béant dans le vide déversait des flots de fantômes, et son valet se trouvait gisant aux pieds d'une vieille femme à la supplier. Arthur déglutit en portant ses doigts tremblants à sa tempe ensanglantée, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autel où se trouvait son père inerte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? paniqua-t-il en s'aidant de Gaius pour se relever, vacillant. Est-ce que mon père est... ?

\- Je crains que Uther ne soit mort et que le royaume entier soit à présent en danger, souffla Gaius d'une voix blanche.

Brusquement, les portes d'entrée cédèrent en faisant voler aux éclats les copeaux de bois – plusieurs dizaines de chevaliers chargèrent avec un courage admirable. Admirable, mais vain. Merlin, Arthur et Gaius les virent tomber raides morts et gelés ou lutter sans succès. Aucune arme, aucune magie ne pouvait venir à bout de ces spectres hurlants. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que leurs corps jonchent le sol.

Mon jeune maître serra les poings et lutta pour parvenir à se redresser sur ses genoux.

\- Vous exigez un sacrifice pour refermer le voile, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Merlin.

\- _**En effet**_ , concéda la Cailleach sans ciller. _**Seul un sacrifice volontaire peut ouvrir et fermer le voile.**_

\- Alors prenez-moi ! Prenez ma vie, mais arrêtez cela, par pitié !

Il savait qu'à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, des vies innocentes étaient fauchées dans le royaume, par sa faute – pour chacune de ses décisions prises pour sauver Arthur. Car il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour arrêter le bras de Morgause. Parce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire éclater ses pouvoirs au grand jour plus tôt pour l'arrêter. Parce qu'il avait craint le jugement dans le regard d'Arthur par-dessus tout. Mon jeune maître ne pouvait supporter de savoir que la mort s'abattait sur le royaume par sa faute, et ce jusqu'à Ealdor, et dans sa bonté d'âme il n'hésitait pas un instant à offrir sa vie afin de cesser l'hécatombe.

Gaius, qui avec ses pouvoirs pratiquement inexistants n'était pas affecté par la présence de la Cailleach, laissa le prince ensanglanté adossé au mur et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la déchirure béante entre les mondes.

\- Si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier ici, ce sera moi et non ce jeune homme qui a toute sa vie devant lui !

\- Gaius, _non_! s'écria Merlin, horrifié.

Le vent plaquait la robe du vieillard contre son corps, et Gaius plissait les yeux contre le vent glacial qui faisait danser ses cheveux blancs. La Cailleach détacha enfin son regard perçant de Merlin pour le poser sur le physicien qui serrait les poings. Silencieuse, elle se contenta de s'écarter d'un pas en désignant d'un geste de bras osseux la brèche vers le royaume des morts.

Gaius s'approcha de la fissure de ténèbres qui aspirait toute la lumière et les couleurs aux alentours. Arthur qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits se baissa pour empoigner son épée, mais la Cailleach le paralysa sur place d'un simple regard, comme s'il n'était qu'un moucheron. Merlin sentit un sanglot lui déchirer la gorge, et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux pour glisser le long de ses joues, jusqu'à se perdre dans le foulard noué autour de son cou.

\- Gaius... _Gaius_ , je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça!

Le vieil homme s'arrêta juste devant le gouffre creusé dans l'air, et tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois son jeune apprenti, un pâle sourire recourbant la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, Merlin, je ne te l'ai jamais raconté, mais il y a vingt ans, pour chaque sorcier que j'ai sauvé de la furie sanguinaire de Uther, j'ai dû en dénoncer et voir périr le double afin de rester crédible et écarter tout soupçon. J'ai du sang sur les mains, et des centaines de morts sur ma conscience. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner.

La vue de Merlin se brouilla alors qu'il s'agrippait à l'autel pour se relever, essayant d'invoquer sa magie afin de retenir celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père. Mais en vain. Nulle lueur dorée ne se glissa dans ses iris qui restaient obstinément bleus.

\- Adieu, Merlin.

\- _Noooon_! »

Ignorant le cri déchirant de Merlin, Gaius franchit le pas qui le séparait de la mort. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent et se résorbèrent aussitôt. La Cailleach s'évapora comme un mauvais songe, ainsi que les Dorocha qui terrorisaient le royaume.

Les sons s'alourdirent autour de Merlin et sa vision s'éclipsa peu à peu. Sa main glissa sur le drap ensanglanté de l'autel, et il se sentit sombrer en arrière.

Il atterrit dans des bras tièdes qui l'enfermèrent dans une étreinte puissante. Juste avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent dans ses orbites et qu'il ne perde connaissance, il vit le visage ensanglanté et strié de larmes du prince hurler son nom.


	9. Chapitre 8

Les cils de Merlin frémirent sur ses joues et ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à s'entrouvrir. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient son visage et il cilla tandis que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient, les yeux rivés sur le plafond familier – celui de sa chambre. Il se trouvait allongé sur son lit dur, tout habillé et une couverture remontée jusque sous son menton.

Il se redressa avec un bruissement de vêtements froissés.

« Tu n'as plus l'air sur le point de mourir. Tant mieux.

Désorienté et confus, le jeune sorcier tourna la tête au son de la voix et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Arthur assis à son chevet. Son ami ne le regardait même pas. Merlin pouvait apercevoir son profil – la tête du prince était tournée vers la fenêtre qui filtrait le soleil, et les pâles rayons formaient comme un halo sur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Sire... souffla Merlin en repoussant la couverture pour poser à terre ses pieds encore chaussés.

Mais Arthur ne le regarda pas davantage. Son regard était lointain, et ses yeux soulignés de cernes restaient obstinément tournés vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est une bonne chose, parce que sans Gaius, nous n'avons plus de physicien. Tu assureras ses fonctions jusqu'à ce qu'arrive son remplaçant que j'ai fait mander de Mercia.

Le nom du vieil homme suffit pour rappeler brusquement à mon jeune maître les événements qui avaient précédé sa perte de connaissance, et la lame effilée des remords gela son cœur. La dernière image de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père se découpait nettement dans son esprit, sa silhouette voûtée absorbée par la noirceur du monde des morts. Gaius n'aurait jamais dû mourir si tôt, il était supposé mourir de vieillesse dans de nombreuses années. Merlin agrippa de ses poings tremblants la couverture sur ses genoux, peinant à respirer tant sa gorge se comprimait.

Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait trouvé un moyen d'arrêter Morgause, s'il avait révélé ses pouvoirs et l'avait affrontée plus tôt... peut-être aurait-il perdu la confiance d'Arthur et aurait été exilé ou plus probablement exécuté, mais au moins Gaius serait toujours en vie, Arthur n'aurait pas vu son père se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, et les Dorocha n'auraient pas déferlé sur le royaume pour y semer la mort parmi des innocents.

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres :

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je... ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Merlin remarqua qu'Arthur était vêtu de ses atours les plus officiels et dignes, sa longue cape écarlate recouvrant le dossier de la modeste chaise de sa chambre. Arthur daigna enfin détacher son regard de la fenêtre et le reporter sur son valet assis sur le lit. Son visage était blême et las, ses yeux éteints.

\- Environ huit heures. Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- Et vous êtes resté à mon chevet tout ce temps ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Merlin. Le royaume pleure ses morts à travers les contrées, la garde royale a été décimée et le roi mon père n'est plus. J'ai eu des responsabilités à endosser, des ordres à donner, mes sujets à rassurer et je ne pouvais me permettre de bailler aux corneilles en te regardant roupiller.

C'était d'un ton sec où perçait une nuance de colère qu'avait parlé Arthur, et il se pinça l'arête du nez en reprenant une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser.

\- Je suis ici depuis une heure à peine, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Sire, souffla Merlin d'une voix blanche. Je suis désolé pour votre père...

Le jeune sorcier se pencha et tendit le bras avec hésitation pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, la pressant afin de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Arthur se crispa un instant à ce contact, mais la tension dans son corps se relâcha et il recouvrit la main de son valet de la sienne, s'y agrippant comme un naufragé à un radeau. Elle était froide.

\- Les funérailles de mon père vont avoir lieu ce soir au coucher de soleil, et demain à l'aube je serai roi. J'ai passé ces dernières heures à prétendre savoir exactement ce que je fais afin de guider mes sujets et donner des directives pour la reconstruction et annoncer mon règne prochain. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse dire cela, mais... je ne suis pas prêt. Mon père avait raison.

Arthur détourna des yeux un peu trop brillants alors que mon jeune maître sentait son cœur se comprimer davantage dans sa poitrine. Si seulement il avait agi plus vite, s'il avait trouvé un moyen de dissuader Uther d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou au moins d'empêcher Morgause de le tuer !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'articuler un mot, Arthur se redressa sur sa chaise, un air grave durcissant les traits de son visage.

\- Merlin, déclara-t-il en relâchant finalement sa main. Dans la salle du trône... Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

Arthur fixait sur son valet un regard austère qui avait définitivement perdu la naïveté de la jeunesse. Mon jeune maître baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, l'esprit tourmenté par les regrets et le doute.

Il commençait à se demander si changer le destin de force était vraiment une bonne idée. Écarter la menace que représentait Morgana avait provoqué une déferlante de conséquences désastreuses, et avait non seulement arraché la vie de Gaius bien avant l'heure, mais aussi volé à Arthur de précieuses années avec son père tout en le précipitant de manière prématurée sur le trône.

Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, et il songea que peut-être, au fond, n'avait-il accepté mon offre non pas pour sauver Arthur, mais pour _se sauver lui-même_. Pour s'épargner l'agonie d'une longue et peut-être éternelle attente dans la solitude et l'abjection des regrets, se haïssant chaque jour un peu plus pour ses erreurs passées, à l'affût d'une menace sur Albion suffisamment terrible pour éveiller le roi qui fut et qui sera.

Du plus profond de mon antre, mes yeux dorés se fermèrent et un soupir serein m'échappa tandis que je m'enveloppais de mes ailes.

\- Morgause a invoqué la gardienne du monde des esprits, expliqua Merlin à voix basse. Elle avait l'intention de ramener Morgana à la vie et de la placer sur le trône après vous avoir tué également.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné dans son plan, dans ce cas ? Je n'ai vu nulle trace de Morgana, et lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, Morgause était morte et des spectres tuaient les chevaliers et décimaient le peuple.

Une ombre passa sur le visage anguleux de Merlin. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami – il n'avait jamais aimé cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. À quoi bon révéler son secret à présent qu'il était trop tard ? Et comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs d'abord par crainte de perdre son amitié, puis parce que la Cailleach avait gelé en lui toute sa magie ?

\- La gardienne du monde des esprits l'a... tuée pour son insolence et a refusé de ramener Morgana, décidant de se venger sur le royaume d'avoir été invoquée pour recevoir des ordres.

Arthur acquiesça lentement en s'humidifiant les lèvres, et se leva pour se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Ce que tu as proposé de faire avant que Gaius ne te devance... c'était courageux. Rares sont les valets et physiciens qui seraient prêts à donner leur vie pour sauver celles d'inconnus. Le sacrifice de Gaius ne sera pas oublié. Et je n'oublierai pas non plus que tu avais raison.

La silhouette sombre du futur roi de Camelot se découpait dans la lumière de l'aube. Merlin se leva à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le dos de son ami. La couverture glissa au sol avec un bruit feutré.

\- Raison à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Et ses craintes étaient justifiées. Arthur tourna juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule :

\- La magie est mauvaise et mon père a payé de sa vie pour y avoir placé sa confiance. Je fais le serment de jamais commettre cette erreur.

\- Sire, murmura Merlin avec précaution en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il est vrai que Morgause était mauvaise et utilisait ses pouvoirs à des fins néfastes, mais ne condamnez pas la magie dans son ensemble sur les agissements d'une seule sorcière. Songez aux druides qui étaient un peuple pacifique, et...

\- Merlin, tu as entendu toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon jeune maître s'interrompit à la voix froide du prince. Arthur se retourna lentement, son regard hanté évitant de croiser celui de son valet.

\- Ce que mon père a dit... ce que Morgause a dit... Je suis moi-même issu de la magie et n'aurais jamais dû naître. Je ne suis pas venu au monde naturellement. C'était ce que tu me disais, n'est-ce pas ? Une vie pour une vie... Ma mère a été sacrifiée par la magie pour me donner la vie, et maintenant mon père est mort pour avoir fait appel à la magie. Je n'ai aucune légitimité à la tête du royaume de Camelot, et Morgana y avait davantage droit que moi. Je croyais avoir perdu une amie, j'ignorais avoir perdu une sœur. Elle aussi, la magie l'a emportée.

\- Arthur...

Mais le prince le coupa net en élevant une main, relevant des yeux d'un bleu orageux.

\- Je porterai ce fardeau et consacrerai le reste de ma vie à racheter l'erreur de ma naissance, à prouver que je peux être un roi capable de protéger Camelot contre la magie.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'ajouter :

\- Tâche d'assurer les fonctions de Gaius jusqu'à l'arrivée de son remplaçant. J'utiliserai d'autres serviteurs entre temps pour effectuer tes tâches. Et sois présent aux funérailles ce soir. »

La porte claqua, laissant Merlin seul avec un vide qui se creusait dans son cœur et lui donnait envie de _hurler_.

 

* * *

 

L'eau condensée s'accumulait sur les roches. Et parfois, une goutte se formait pour dévaler la paroi et chuter dans le gouffre. Dans l'obscurité de mon antre, seuls mes yeux se détachaient en une lueur dorée diffuse. Ma vision me permettait de percer les ombres sans effort, et je baissai la tête sur mon jeune maître blotti tout contre mon flanc. En proie au froid mordant qui s'accentuait de jour en jour, Merlin était roulé en boule et tremblait dans son sommeil.

Du bout d'une griffe, je saisis délicatement la couverture posée sur lui, et la remontai sur ses maigres épaules. Sa silhouette osseuse se recroquevilla davantage et le froid teintait de vapeur blanche ses expirations. J'étendis paresseusement mon aile pour le recouvrir de membrane veinée, puis posai ma tête auprès de lui en veillant sur son sommeil.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche entrouverte, et je pouvais ressentir à travers notre lien les ombres qui peuplaient ses songes. Cinq nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis le funeste solstice d'hiver. Cinq nuits que Merlin avait passées à dormir auprès de moi, malgré le froid glacial et l'humidité de mon antre souterraine. Cinq nuits qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'absence de Gaius dans ses appartements où tout lui rappelait le vieil homme dont il n'avait pu empêcher le sacrifice.

Ses respirations se firent moins profondes, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir. La magie fit étinceler d'or ses iris lorsqu'il murmura tout bas :

«  _Leohtbora_.

Aussitôt, la torche qu'il avait fixée la veille sur la paroi de roche près de l'escalier s'embrasa en un crépitement de flammes, nous éclairant d'une lumière chaude et dansante.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en redressant la tête.

Mon jeune maître s'assit en se frottant les yeux, les joues rosies par le froid et un air préoccupé sur son visage. Il se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que je faisais rouler une pomme vers lui du bout de mes naseaux. Il étouffa un bâillement et la prit machinalement. Il mordit dedans en mâchant sans enthousiasme.

\- Le nouveau physicien doit arriver à l'aube pour remplacer Gaius. Arthur a consenti à me laisser aller à Ealdor pour rendre visite à ma mère dont je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Arthur seul.

\- Arthur est très occupé par ses nouvelles responsabilités et a pris à son service plusieurs nouveaux valets pour accomplir toutes les tâches. Il passe tout son temps dans sa chambre ou la salle du trône à traiter les affaires du royaume et c'est à peine s'il daigne lever les yeux de ses parchemins. Le deuil le rend maussade et il se renferme sur lui-même. Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il s'aventure à la chasse ou dans une quelconque situation périlleuse, et m'est avis que ma courte absence passera complètement inaperçue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais et tu le sais très bien, Merlin. Arthur ne sera pas hors de danger tant que tu n'auras pas anéanti le dernier instrument que le Destin détient contre lui.

\- Mordred... approuva platement Merlin avant de soupirer.

Il croqua à nouveau dans la pomme avec lassitude et avala sa bouchée avant de poursuivre plus doucement :

\- Cela fait moins d'une année que nous sommes arrivés à cette époque, Kilgharrah. Mordred n'est qu'un enfant, il ne représente pas encore un danger.

Mon aile toujours étalée en partie sur mon jeune maître, j'esquissai un rictus, et un ricanement sarcastique m'échappa. L'écho résonna longuement dans le gouffre que la faible lumière de la torche ne parvenait à percer.

\- Pas un danger ? Oublierais-tu que je t'avais averti à maintes reprises de ne pas sauver cet enfant, et que nous en sommes ici aujourd'hui parce que tu n'as pas daigné m'écouter ? Le Destin agonise sous tes coups, jeune sorcier, et tu l'as mortellement blessé en abattant Morgana et en déjouant son retour, mais ne le crois pas vaincu pour autant. Mordred est sa dernière arme, et crois-en ma longue expérience, la Destin utilisera à nouveau ta compassion contre toi-même. Morgana aussi était innocente, Mordred n'est en rien différent – il te faut étouffer le serpent dans l’œuf.

Il ne restait plus qu'un trognon rongé dans la main de Merlin, et il le contempla avec un air sombre avant de le jeter dans le précipice où il fut avalé par les ténèbres.

\- Je sais tout cela, souffla-t-il en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Je ne suis plus le jeune homme naïf que j'étais alors. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra, mais...

Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux :

\- … mais je ne pourrai me concentrer sur Mordred tant que je ne serai pas sûr que ma mère va bien. Lorsque les Dorocha avaient attaqué, Ealdor avait été frappé de plein fouet. Kilgharrah, tu dois essayer de me comprendre, j'ai... j'ai vu Gaius être emporté par la mort sous mes yeux, et je n'ai pas même pu l'enterrer pour faire mon deuil. Je ne supporterai pas de voir un inconnu s'installer dans ses quartiers et prendre sa place. C'est encore trop tôt. Je ne serai pas long, je dois seulement m'assurer que ma mère est en vie et que les Dorocha n'ont pas eu le temps d'atteindre Ealdor. Et je... voudrais la revoir une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots en un filet de voix à peine audible. La compassion étreignit mon vieux cœur et j'inclinai la tête sur le côté en sentant son âme s'emplir d'une profonde nostalgie.

Merlin poursuivit en levant un regard suppliant vers moi, et je sentis ma résolution se fissurer.

\- Avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, j'aimerais prendre mes distances et réfléchir au sens de ce que nous faisons ici. Depuis que tu m'as ramené dans le passé, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'entreprends ne fait qu'empirer les événements que j'essayais d'éviter. Comprends-tu, mon vieil ami ? J'en ai _besoin_...

Je savais que c'était mal avisé et que le temps manquait cruellement pour accorder à mon jeune ami de telles futilités, mais... Je pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde, et détournai la tête avec un profond soupir.

Je pouvais bien lui accorder cela. Une toute dernière fois.

\- Soit, Merlin. Ne m'écoute pas. Fais comme bon te semblera. »

J'affectai un air offensé et me relevai en étendant mes ailes dans mon dos pour prendre mon envol vers les hauteurs de mon antre, à l'abri des regards. Je savais que je commettais une erreur et que tout cela n'était qu'un gâchis de temps et d'énergie.

Il semblerait que le cœur trop tendre de mon frère d'âme m'ait affecté au fil des décennies.

 

* * *

 

Les sabots s'immobilisèrent dans la boue neigeuse avec un bruit spongieux, et Merlin se laissa glisser de sa monture, les yeux rivés sur les barrières de bois et les cahutes paisibles au toit de chaume. Le soir commençait à tomber et des feux s'allumaient, laissant de la fumée s'échapper des cheminées. Tout semblait calme sous le manteau blanc de l'hiver alors qu'il menait son cheval par la bride, s'attirant les regards curieux des villageois qui ne tardèrent pas à faire passer le mot – le fils d'Hunith était revenu au village !

Mon jeune maître sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit de loin sa mère sortir de sa maison, avertie par une voisine. Elle était tout comme dans ses lointains souvenirs, le visage usé par les années et les soucis, mais chaleureux et doux. Merlin sentit sa prise s'amollir sur la bride et la lâcha pour réceptionner dans ses bras sa mère qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des décennies – elle était morte âgée en glissant sur le sol : sa tête avait heurté une pierre en tombant. Merlin était venu en catastrophe en chevauchant sur mon dos dès qu'il l'avait appris, mais il était déjà bien trop tard lorsque nous avions posé le pied à Ealdor : Hunith avait déjà été enterrée. Merlin n'avait pu lui dire adieu ni même voir son visage une dernière fois.

Mais à présent, elle était bien vivante entre ses bras. Ravalant un sanglot, il serra fort contre lui le corps frêle de Hunith, plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure dont le parfum maternel lui rappela toute son enfance, ces temps heureux si lointains qu'il les avait presque oubliés.

« Merlin ? s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Tu en as finalement eu assez de Camelot et de tous les nobliaux arrogants qui y grouillent ? Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas plus de quelques mois là-bas !

Cette voix...

Merlin relâcha doucement sa mère pour se retourner et faire face à un jeune homme qui l'observait avec un rictus en coin et une lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux.

\- Will, voyons ! rit Hunith en époussetant les vêtements de son fils. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison d'être là, n'est-ce pas, Merlin ?

Merlin reconnut son ami d'enfance, et sentit un sourire lui monter aux yeux en réponse à celui de cet ami dont il avait été si proche dans sa jeunesse. Will rajusta sa pioche sur son épaule et lui administra une tape affectueuse dans le dos en lançant :

\- Je dois terminer de labourer un morceau de terrain, mais après ça, retrouve-moi pour que tu me racontes tes aventures à Camelot ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'ennuie ici sans toi.

Tandis que la silhouette de Will s'éloignait, la main de Hunith caressa la joue de son fils avec une tendresse toute maternelle, et Merlin baissa les yeux vers le visage aux traits tirés et émus de sa mère.

\- Tu as tellement grandi et changé en quelques mois seulement... Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme ! »

Mon jeune maître esquissa un sourire qui tirait vers la grimace tant sa gorge le comprimait et que les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance de revoir le sourire de sa mère un jour, ni de pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau.

Hunith cueillit une larme du bout de son pouce et mena son fils vers la maison en lui demandant si le roi était vraiment mort comme les rumeurs qui couraient dans les contrées le prétendaient, et elle lui servit un bol de lait crémeux en lui racontant la routine tranquille du village.

Les Dorocha n'étaient jamais arrivés jusqu'ici.

 

* * *

 

Les flammes crépitaient au milieu du cercle de pierres, dégageant des étincelles qui s'éteignaient dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Malgré le feu et sa chaleur ondoyante, Merlin frissonnait, comme si le froid traversait ses vêtements et lui mordait l'âme. Depuis la mort de Gaius, rien ne parvenait à le réchauffer tout à fait, peu importe s'il s'enveloppait dans une cape épaisse ou se blottissait contre mon flanc pour dormir.

La tiède lumière faisait danser des ombres éphémères sur le visage de Will, rendant son expression difficile à déchiffrer.

« Donc, si je comprends bien... tu viens du futur ? répéta-t-il lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune villageois se caressait le menton d'un air pensif tout en ravivant les braises du bout de son bâton.

\- Tu parais moins surpris que je ne l'aurais cru.

Will haussa les épaules, un sourire se glissant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Plus rien ne peut me surprendre venant de toi, Merlin. Je t'ai déjà vu faire prendre feu à un champ entier malgré toi d'une seule pensée, et envoyer d'un regard valser un arbre qui allait me tomber dessus. Tu es parti pour Camelot justement parce que tous ces phénomènes bizarres commençaient à alerter les villageois, et que ta mère était furieuse que je sois au courant, elle avait peur que je vende la mèche. Alors retourner dans le passé ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Et si je te disais que je suis un Maître des Dragons ? lança Merlin avec un sourire taquin en coin.

\- Là, tu me fais marcher.

\- Non. Je peux vraiment contrôler les dragons.

\- Sérieux ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant d'éclater de rire. Une hilarité qui avait quelque chose de libérateur pour Merlin, après de longs mois à dissimuler sa véritable nature, à mentir, ruser, douter, se cacher et dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Bien sûr, Merlin pouvait en discuter avec moi, mais uniquement pour subir mes critiques et m'entendre le presser de terrasser le Destin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Will représentait un élément extérieur au destin qui le liait à Arthur. Il l'écoutait sans le juger et sans mesurer l'importance de tout cela, et présentement, c'était ce dont mon jeune maître avait besoin. C'était ce que je lisais dans son cœur à travers notre lien – cette solitude qui le rongeait.

Quand Will eut repris son souffle, il lui donna un coup de coude amical dans les côtes et demanda avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux :

\- Alors dis-moi, quel âge as-tu, en vrai ?

Le jeune sorcier détourna les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai cessé de compter les années depuis longtemps, Will. Je crois avoir dépassé les 75 ans.

Will cligna des yeux, le dévisageant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Merlin avoue se moquer de lui. Après quelques secondes, il reprit d'un air encore plus intrigué :

\- Oh, vraiment... ? Tu dois être tout vieux et fripé, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Et pourquoi tu es revenu ? À moins que tu n'aies loupé un sort ? Ça te ressemblerait bien.

\- Je suis revenu pour empêcher un drame qui est destiné à arriver.

\- Et comment tu t'en sors pour l'instant ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de mon jeune maître qui fixa son regard sur les flammes.

\- Assez mal.

\- Dis-moi, dans ton époque, comment est-ce que je suis ? Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi je ressemblerais en vieillissant. Est-ce que j'ai trouvé une femme ? Ai-je des enfants ?

Merlin pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Si ses actes avaient causé la mort de Gaius qui n'aurait dû mourir que bien plus tard, peut-être que Will ne périrait pas, cette fois-ci ? Son ami était mort si jeune alors qu'il avait l'avenir devant lui, et Merlin n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver, comme tous les gens qu'il avait aimés dans sa vie.

Face à son mutisme, son ami tempéra un peu son enthousiasme et lui passa le bras sur les épaules en un geste fraternel.

\- Je comprends, tu ne peux rien me dire. Je risquerais de tout gâcher sans le vouloir. Mais je t'envie, tu sais. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps, tu sais ce que je ferais, moi ?

\- Non... répondit Merlin en relevant des yeux bleus un peu trop brillants.

\- J'empêcherais mon père d'aller combattre pour le roi Cenred avec tous ces nobles infects et ces chevaliers prétentieux. Je lui sauverais la vie.

Mon jeune maître écarquilla les yeux, frappé par la soudaine idée que les paroles de son ami venaient d'éveiller en lui.

\- Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

\- Merlin, où vas-tu ? cria Will resté auprès du feu.

\- Chercher mon père. » répondit Merlin pour lui-même en courant quérir son cheval.

Du plus profond des ténèbres de mon antre, je ne pus retenir un soupir dépité en secouant lentement la tête.

 

* * *

 

Les pierres glissantes de neige fondue roulaient sous les pieds de Merlin qui s'approchait de la grotte. Le ruisseau coulait vaillamment en résistant au gel, ondulant comme un serpent d'eau entre les monceaux de glace qui commençaient déjà à l'emprisonner.

Il n'y avait ni fumée ni le moindre signe indiquant que les lieux étaient habités, et mon jeune maître sentit son appréhension croître en même temps que sa nervosité. Comme souvent, il n'avait pas tellement réfléchi en s'élançant sur son cheval en pleine nuit, chevauchant vers la forêt enneigée qui bordait le royaume de Cenred et celui de Camelot, à la recherche de la grotte où son père était censé vivre reclus.

La lune blafarde éclairait ses pas – il avait laissé son cheval attaché à un arbre au niveau de la cascade d'eau plus loin – mais la nuit était profonde, teintant tout de nuances sombres de bleu et de gris. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grotte, il n'y voyait goutte, c'était comme s'il était subitement devenu aveugle.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il à tout hasard, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'avança d'un pas de plus et son pied dérapa sur le sol humide, le faisant trébucher. Et il serait probablement tombé si une poigne de fer ne l'avait soudain saisi par le col, le soulevant sans ménagement, si bien que ses orteils touchaient à peine terre.

\- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

Merlin n'était pas préparé au choc qu'il ressentit en entendant la voix grave de son père s'élever dans le noir et le silence. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà la pointe froide d'une lame se pressait contre la peau tendre de sa gorge.

\- J'ai vu les armoiries de Camelot sur ton cheval, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'un chevalier. Si Uther Pendragon t'envoie, tu peux lui dire d'aller au diable, et que la prochaine fois qu'il m'enverra ses troupes, je me contenterai plus de fuir, je les exterminerai jusqu'au dernier, tu m'entends ?!

Surpris par la rage et l'énergie dans la voix de son père, lui qui ne l'avait connu que calme et résigné, mon jeune maître s'agrippa au poignet de l'homme en se tenant debout tant bien que mal sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je n'ai été envoyé par personne. Et Uther est mort depuis presque une semaine.

\- Uther est mort ? répéta la voix de Balinor, sceptique et méfiante.

Le jeune sorcier déglutit et se décida à user de magie afin de faciliter les choses. Ses iris s'allumèrent d'or dans le noir et il articula distinctement :

\- _Leoht._

Aussitôt, au creux de sa paume s'épanouit une sphère de lumière éblouissante qui éclaboussa le visage de Balinor face à lui ainsi que les parois de la grotte, l'éclairant comme en plein jour.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant l'homme barbu aux yeux tristes. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son père étaient flous et imprécis. Il ne l'avait guère vu que quelques heures avant qu'il ne meure dans ses bras, après tout.

Balinor cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, et relâcha aussitôt Merlin en replaçant son poignard dans le fourreau à sa ceinture.

\- Tu es un sorcier... marmonna-t-il en le considérant plus attentivement. Il est dangereux d'exhiber de telles capacités dans ces contrées par les temps qui courent, petit. Tu devrais faire attention.

Son souffle formait des volutes de vapeur dans l'air froid.

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous.

Pour toute réponse, Balinor laissa échapper un rire amer avant de se diriger vers l'âtre éteint, et s'assit sur une pierre en détachant de sa ceinture trois gros poissons qui y étaient fixés.

\- S'il y a une chose que je peux t'apprendre, petit, c'est bien de ne jamais faire confiance à personne. C'est par excès de confiance que je me retrouve aujourd'hui en exil, condamné à fuir et me cacher sans cesse. Assieds-toi, et raconte-moi en détail comment ce vieux traître d'Uther a péri. J'attends ce moment depuis des années et je compte bien le savourer.

Merlin s'approcha en gardant sa lueur flottant au creux de sa main, et jeta un œil aux morceaux de bois humide qui étaient empilés dans l'âtre froid. Il obtempéra et s'assit, et embrasa les bûches d'un seul regard doré, ce qui lui valut un sourire en coin. Il se sentait bêtement fier d'accomplir un sort pourtant élémentaire devant son père, de lui être utile, et se sentait plus léger et heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Le poids sur son cœur s'allégea quelque peu.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous parler de la mort d'Uther que je suis venu, déclara Merlin avec précaution. Je...

L'émotion étrangla ses mots, et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il se tripotait nerveusement, avant de relever un regard hésitant sur l'homme qui l'observait en dépiautant les poissons d'un geste sûr.

\- Je... mon... mon nom est Merlin.

\- Et je me nomme Balinor. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis, sinon tu ne t'inviterais pas chez moi en pleine nuit sans aucun sens des convenances. On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Merlin se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mortifié, et se gratta la nuque en cherchant ses mots, le regard fuyant.

\- Allons, cesse de tourner autour du pot, Merlin. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu viens bien de Camelot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, enfin... plus précisément, je suis originaire d'Ealdor.

À la mention du village, les gestes de Balinor se figèrent, et il leva les yeux sur Merlin. Une expression lointaine et nostalgique traversa son regard – son visage s'adoucit à vue d’œil.

\- Ealdor ? Je connais bien Ealdor. Un joli village. Des gens accueillants et honnêtes.

\- Et vous connaissez ma mère, Hunith.

Le jeune sorcier retint son souffle en crispant la mâchoire, pendant qu'une lueur blessée passait dans le regard de l'homme. Balinor resta un moment silencieux avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur ses poissons, les vidant de leurs entrailles avec des mouvements un peu plus secs et rageurs.

\- Je vois... articula-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'amertume. Elle s'est mariée et a eu un fils. C'est... c'est une bonne chose. Oui, une bonne chose. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et... Je n'ai jamais voulu ni espéré qu'elle attende toute sa vie quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, de toute façon et... Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, petit, je perds la tête à force de vivre seul...

Ces derniers mots s'étaient brisés en un murmure à peine audible alors que Balinor se passait sa main sur son visage d'un air profondément las.

\- Elle vous a attendu, souffla Merlin en forçant les mots dans sa gorge comprimée. Et elle vous attend toujours, encore aujourd'hui. Je suis votre fils.

Les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux, Merlin lui adressa un sourire ému tirant vers la grimace. Balinor le dévisageait sans ciller, l'air désarçonné.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible... Elle me l'aurait dit. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée si...

L'homme avait l'air aussi perdu qu'un enfant à présent, et il plongea une main dans ses cheveux en pâlissant, ses poissons complètement oubliés sur ses genoux.

\- Et s'il s'agissait d'une perfidie d'Uther pour m'avoir par les sentiments ? Il m'a déjà manipulé et menti une fois en me promettant de ne pas abattre les dragons, ce serait bien son genre... engager un sorcier pour me leurrer, puisque je tiens en échec ses chevaliers depuis des décennies...

\- Vous pouvez demander dans chacun des royaumes, la nouvelle a dû se répandre à présent et tout le monde vous répondra qu'Uther est mort et que son fils Arthur lui a succédé sur le trône. Je connais Arthur, il ignore votre existence et ne vous pourchassera pas. Mais si cela ne vous suffit pas... qui d'autre que votre fils pourrait connaître Kilgharrah ?

\- Comment connais-tu Kilgharrah ? Je n'ai jamais révélé son nom à personne depuis que les Maîtres des Dragons ont tous été exterminés par Uther...

\- Parce que je suis un Maître des Dragons moi aussi. Comme vous. Mon âme est liée à celle de Kilgharrah.

\- C'est impossible, répéta Balinor d'un air de moins en moins assuré. Ces pouvoirs ne se transmettent de père en fils qu'à la mort du père. Si tu es vraiment _mon_ _fils_...

La voix de l'homme se brisa d'émotion sur ces mots.

\- … tu n'aurais pas pu développer ces pouvoirs de mon vivant. Ça ne s'est jamais vu.

Merlin baissa les yeux avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et je vous raconterai sans doute tout un jour. Mais je suis bien votre fils, vous pouvez me croire.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, jusqu'à ce que Balinor brise le contact visuel et embroche les trois poissons pour les suspendre au-dessus du feu.

\- Tes yeux sont sincères, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as ses yeux. Hunith m'avait caché chez elle en bravant l'interdiction. J'étais blessé, épuisé, désespéré, et sans elle je n'aurais pas survécu. C'était la femme la plus brave et douce que j'aie jamais connue.

\- Vous pouvez encore la rejoindre, répliqua Merlin avec empressement. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Votre exil est terminé, plus personne ne vous pourchassera désormais. Retournez à Ealdor.

Balinor esquissa un sourire attendri face à l'enthousiasme de Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas si Hunith... après toutes ces années...

\- Nous pourrons former une famille, insista Merlin avec espoir. Vous avez souffert, mais c'est terminé à présent. Je vous le promets.

Balinor étouffa un rire rauque dans sa barbe en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Je m'étonne qu'un dragon aussi fier et impétueux que Kilgharrah daigne t'écouter parler sans te trancher la tête d'un coup de patte. Il n'a jamais eu un caractère facile.

Un sourire lumineux s'épanouit sur le visage de Merlin qui laissa échapper un rire clair :

\- Kilgharrah et moi avons eu nos différends. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps que sous ses airs dignes et sarcastiques, il cache un cœur tendre et débordant d'affection.

La tête posée sur mes pattes croisées au cœur de mon antre de noirceur, je roulai des yeux sans parvenir à ravaler un sourire.

\- Mange ton poisson, fils, sourit Balinor avec un regard chaleureux. Nous partirons pour Ealdor dès que le soleil se lèvera. »

 

* * *

 

« Écris-nous souvent, et prends soin de ta santé, répéta Hunith en fixant aux flancs du cheval un plein sac de légumes et de pains tout frais cuits.

Merlin embrassa sa mère avec émotion, avant de lever un regard brillant sur son père qui l'enferma à son tour dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui, et malgré une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue, le jeune sorcier souriait et le bonheur faisait éclater son cœur qui n'y était plus habitué. Balinor le regardait avec de la fierté dans les yeux, enlaçant d'une main la taille de Hunith.

\- Faut-il vraiment que tu partes déjà ? demanda Will en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Ton satané roi peut bien se passer de toi un peu plus longtemps, pas vrai ? C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas des larbins à la pelle, ce privilégié ! Il n'a peut-être même pas remarqué ton départ.

Une partie du village était réunie autour de leur petit groupe afin de dire adieu à Merlin. La main tirant sur la bride de son cheval, mon jeune maître tourna la tête vers Will et lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Je suis déjà resté deux jours, c'est bien plus que je n'aurais dû me le permettre. Camelot et Arthur ont besoin de moi. »

Il savait pertinemment qu'Arthur ne serait pas sauvé tant qu'il n'aurait pas éliminé Mordred. La dernière menace qui pesait sur la vie de son ami.

Sur ces mots, Merlin enfourcha son cheval, frissonnant dans l'air froid et mordant. Ce froid qui semblait chaque jour plus intense – ce serait probablement l'hiver le plus rude depuis des décennies. La neige tapissait le sol et les flocons tournoyaient avec légèreté, étouffant le royaume sous un manteau de blancheur et de silence.

Il tira sur la bride afin de tourner son cheval vers la route, et les sabots s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans le sol, la neige crissant à peine sous les pas. Merlin tourna la tête en élevant le bras en un dernier adieu, mais son sourire fondit sur son visage.

Ses parents, son ami d'enfance, les villageois au milieu des maisonnées de Ealdor, tout n'était plus que silhouettes sombres sans visages, comme des fantômes de suie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur face à ce spectacle lavé de toute couleur, silencieux et glacial – les ombres se déplaçaient comme au ralenti, et même son cheval n'était plus que fumée noire, informe et sans consistance.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, et tout revint à la normale, les sons s'amplifiant soudainement. Ses parents agitaient la main avec un sourire radieux, la fumée s'élevait des cheminées, et Will le regardait avec son rictus habituel.

La main de Merlin retomba doucement sur l'encolure de son cheval tandis qu'une angoisse toute nouvelle lui étreignait le cœur.

D'un coup sec de talons sur les flancs de l'animal, il partit au galop afin de retourner à Camelot au plus vite. Retourner auprès d'Arthur.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le même phénomène se reproduisit à peine fut-il arrivé à Camelot.

Alors qu'il parcourait à grandes enjambées les couloirs en direction de la chambre royale, l'écho de ses pas se résorba et tout autour de lui le décor se fondit en ombres aussi épaisses que de la suie.

Encore décoiffé de sa longue chevauchée depuis Ealdor, Merlin ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait, le souffle coupé. Seuls les battements précipités de son cœur déchiraient le silence profond, comme s'il venait d'être plongé dans une eau sombre et glacée. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois en écarquillant les yeux. Les murs, le sol, le plafond... tout n'était plus que masses brumeuses dénuées de couleurs et de vie.

Stupéfait, mon jeune maître tenta de toucher ce qui avait été un mur de pierre, mais ses doigts le traversèrent comme de l'air, dispersant l'ombre en volutes et lents tourbillons. Il retira vivement sa main avec une inspiration étranglée – s'agissait-il là de sorcellerie ? Arthur était-il en danger ?

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte, et son inquiétude pour le jeune roi l'emplit tout entier. Il fit volte-face pour courir retrouver son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois jours. Ce fut à peine s'il sourcilla lorsque dans sa course effrénée il passa au travers d'une ombre de garde sans visage comme si elle n'était composée que de brume.

 

_Emrys..._

 

La voix cristalline qui souffla droit dans son esprit le coupa net dans son élan, et il manqua de trébucher en s'arrêtant – ses pieds soulevèrent en dérapant des volutes de fumée noire sur le sol immatériel.

 

_Emrys... Aide-moi..._

 

Cette voix enfantine et terrifiée... Il n'y avait aucun doute. Merlin l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il s'agissait de celle de Mordred.

Un éclat de couleurs attira son regard, et il vit au loin à travers les rideaux de fumée une silhouette recroquevillée le fixant d'un regard intense. Merlin tressaillit en verrouillant son regard dans celui de l'enfant dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur de supplication.

 

_S'il te plaît, Emrys ! Ils vont m'attraper..._

 

Et soudain, tout revint à la normale. Les murs du couloir se matérialisèrent autour de lui, solides et bien concrets. Sous ses pieds le tapis rouge formait des plis à l'endroit exact où il avait dérapé. Le son s'amplifia et Merlin vit deux gardes passer près de lui en faisant cliqueter leur armure à chaque pas. Mais mon jeune maître ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Il n'avait pas un instant brisé le contact visuel avec l'enfant destiné à causer la perte d'Arthur. Ils se dévisageaient toujours à distance, et de sa hauteur dans le château, mon jeune maître pouvait le voir à travers la fenêtre. Minuscule, fragile et effrayé.

Mordred se trouvait tapi dans la cour intérieure, enveloppé dans une cape bleue à la capuche rabattue sur son front. Accroupi dans l'ombre d'une charrette, il se recroquevilla davantage alors qu'une patrouille de gardes fouillaient autour de lui, reversant des tonneaux et questionnant les passants. Merlin pouvait entendre leurs voix dures ordonner que l'enfant soit trouvé et arrêté.

 

_Emrys, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider ? Aide-moi, je t'en prie !_

 

Le jeune sorcier resta pétrifié sur place en voyant un garde s'approcher de plus en plus de Mordred qui semblait en proie à la panique, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux.

Sa main se crispa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses ongles crissant sur la pierre.

Il savait pertinemment pour l'avoir vécu que Mordred était destiné à tuer Arthur quoiqu'il arrive, quels que soient les détails qu'il altère ou les décisions qu'il prenne. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là de l'ultime assaut du Destin agonisant pour rétablir ce qui était écrit.

La compassion de mon jeune maître était une fois de plus utilisée comme une arme contre lui. Sa tête avait beau rester froide et logique, tout ce que son cœur entendait, c'était l'appel à l'aide d'un enfant innocent qui lui faisait confiance.

 

_Emrys !_

 

Merlin serra les poings si fort que les jointures blêmirent alors que Mordred brisait finalement leur lien visuel et essayait d'échapper en courant au garde qui venait de le repérer. Il parvint à se faufiler entre ses jambes, mais l'homme l'attrapa par un pan de sa cape en alertant le reste de la troupe. Bientôt, sous les yeux du jeune sorcier qui restaient étonnamment secs, l'enfant fut immobilisé par les gardes qui le relevèrent et l'emmenèrent sans douceur.

Mordred eut tout juste le temps de lever une dernière fois la tête vers Merlin et de darder sur lui un regard blessé et chargé d'incompréhension.

 

_Pourquoi, Emrys ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?_

 

Merlin détourna vivement les yeux et se détacha de la fenêtre pour ne plus le voir. Il s'adossa au mur en prenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, ses doigts se crispant dans ses courts cheveux. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et un froid intense s'infiltrait sous sa peau pour geler ses os jusqu'à la moelle.

Grelottant, il s'efforça de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, et que tout était pour le mieux. Son objectif était de sauver Arthur, et il ne s'en laisserait pas détourner par les ruses perfides du Destin.

 

* * *

 

« Ce n'est qu'un _enfant_ , Merlin.

D'un geste de bras nerveux, Arthur écarta les parchemins sur son bureau et se leva en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Son valet le fixait sans ciller.

\- C'est un druide, sire. Un sorcier. Il est dangereux.

\- Sorcier ou pas, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Quel âge a-t-il ? Huit ou neuf ans tout au plus ? Je ne peux tout de même pas faire brûler un enfant sur le bûcher !

Debout et raide au milieu de la chambre royale, Merlin gardait ses mains jointes dans son dos en suivant du regard le moindre mouvement du jeune roi. Lequel faisait à présent les cent pas avec les bras croisés, un pli soucieux se creusant sur son front.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

Arthur s'immobilisa pour échanger un regard avec le jeune sorcier dont le visage était verrouillé en un masque impénétrable.

\- J'avais dans l'intention de le bannir du royaume. L'exil sera un châtiment moins cruel que la mort.

Merlin pinça les lèvres et un frisson dévala le long de son échine. Mordred ne pouvait rester en vie. Exil ou non, le Destin trouverait le moyen de le faire revenir pour accomplir la fatalité et il serait alors trop tard. Il ne serait bon une fois de plus qu'à voir son ami mourir dans ses bras.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Arthur arqua un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le roi... Oh, mais attends... Si ! Je _suis_ le roi !

Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le roi se mit en marche vers la porte, vraisemblablement pour aller donner l'ordre de relâcher celui qui était destiné à l'assassiner un jour. Il se précipita vers lui et parvint à lui attraper le poignet pile au moment où Arthur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

\- Attendez, sire ! Réfléchissez un instant... vous avez déjà fait exécuter l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Sans doute était-ce son père, ou quelqu'un de proche, à qui il tenait. Ils étaient des survivants du village de druides que vous avez anéanti. Si vous exilez cet enfant, vous vous exposez à sa vengeance future. Car il grandira en nourrissant la haine dans son cœur.

Le roi qui avait d'abord semblé sur le point de le repousser changea d'expression. Son regard sur son poignet prisonnier s'altéra, passant de outré à songeur. Il fixait les doigts osseux de son valet crispés sur sa peau, et s'humecta les lèvres avec hésitation.

\- Que ferais-tu à ma place, Merlin ? murmura Arthur en détournant les yeux. Que ferais-tu, toi ?

Arthur lui demandait conseil. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Le jeune sorcier ravala dans son cœur tout ce en quoi il croyait – toutes ses convictions, tous les espoirs qu'il nourrissait pour Albion. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer faible à présent. Il en allait de la vie d'Arthur, et s'il échouait à présent, tout ce qu'il avait fait et la mort de Gaius auraient été en vain.

Chaque chose en son temps – il se soucierait d'Albion et de la magie lorsqu'Arthur serait enfin hors de danger.

\- Vous ne pouvez _pas_ le laisser en vie, sire. Ce serait une grave, une _terrible_ erreur ! N'oubliez pas que c'est la magie qui a tué votre père, votre mère et Morgana. Ne laissez pas s'échapper un ennemi qui vous fera payer un jour votre compassion au centuple. Il reviendra, soyez-en sûr, comme Nimueh et Morgause l'ont fait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'alourdir ma conscience en tuant un enfant de plus. J'ai déjà tant de sang sur les mains...

Relâchant doucement sa prise sur le poignet de son ami, Merlin chercha son regard afin de le fixer droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous êtes le roi et vous serez toujours amené à prendre des décisions qui pèseront sur votre conscience afin de protéger votre royaume et vous-même. Éliminez toute menace, sire. Ne reproduisez pas les erreurs de votre père.

Arthur soutint son regard, et l'hésitation disparut de son visage pour faire place à une résolution froide et inflexible.

\- Tu as raison. Tu avais vu juste pour Morgause et je n'avais pas écouté tes sages paroles. Je dois appliquer l'interdiction de la magie sans fléchir. Sa mort servira d'exemple à tous ses semblables.

Son dos se redressa et il pressa l'épaule de son valet avec un regard austère et grave.

\- Merci, mon ami. Tu es le seul au monde à qui je puisse faire confiance. »

Et sur ces mots, le roi sortit en laissant Merlin seul dans la chambre froide et silencieuse. Il était proche, si _proche_ de vaincre le Destin, de réussir là où il avait échoué autrefois, et d'obtenir tout ce qu'il avait espéré pendant tant de décennies où il avait pleuré la mort d'Arthur et de ses rêves de jeunesse...

Le dernier élément qui menaçait la vie du roi qui fut et qui sera et la création d'Albion était sur le point de disparaître. Arthur serait bientôt sauvé.

Merlin frissonna et baissa la tête en s'enveloppant lui-même de ses bras, luttant contre le froid qui traversait les murs recouverts de tentures de velours d'un rouge fade.

Morgana était morte. Mordred la rejoindrait bientôt.

Il devrait être satisfait. Heureux. Il était presque arrivé à ses fins.

Et pourtant, au lieu de le réjouir, sa victoire prochaine contre la fatalité ne fit que creuser davantage le gouffre au creux de son cœur.

 

* * *

 

Au signal du roi, la torche fut jetée au sein du bûcher dressé au milieu de la cour. La paille enveloppant les troncs et branches s'enflamma avec un crépitement lugubre sous les yeux des villageois.

Enchaîné étroitement au poteau et le visage strié de larmes, Mordred leva la tête vers le balcon où se tenait le roi. Mais ses yeux bleus accusateurs n'étaient pas fixés sur Arthur, mais bien sur son valet posté à ses côtés.

 

_Emrys, pourquoi me fais-tu cela ?_

 

Le dos raide, Merlin soutenait son regard avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Sa main posée sur le rebord de pierre se crispait alors qu'il s'efforçait de conserver un visage neutre. Arthur ne devait pas s'apercevoir à quel point ce spectacle insoutenable l'affectait. Pas alors qu'il l'avait lui-même poussé à prononcer cette sentence.

Face au silence de mon jeune maître, la colère s'amplifia sur le visage blême de l'enfant qui serra les poings. Les flammèches crépitaient en léchant le bois humide, gagnant peu à peu en vigueur. De la fumée noire commençait à s'élever alors que le feu prenait et grignotait lentement le bois en convergeant vers le poteau.

« EMRYYYS ! » hurla soudain Mordred dans le froid de l'hiver, ses yeux flamboyants de rage.

Merlin tressaillit et sentit Arthur en faire de même. C'était la première fois que le jeune druide laissait échapper un son, et ce cri furieux résonna longuement dans l'esprit de Merlin.

Mordred serra les dents avec un sanglot furieux et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'or tandis que ses vêtements comme ses cheveux flottaient et ondulaient comme sous l'effet du vent. Une vague de magie dévastatrice balaya les flammes naissantes et renversa à terre tous les villageois et gardes – l'onde frappa jusqu'au balcon qui se fissura avec un craquement sonore. Arthur étouffa un juron en se protégeant de ses avant-bras et fut projeté en arrière où il heurta brutalement la façade du château. Merlin, lui, s'était agrippé de justesse à la rambarde de pierre, résistant à la puissance qui vibrait dans l'air. Il plissa les yeux dans le vent furieux qui s'était levé et lui fouettait le visage. Grimaçant et son foulard noué autour de son cou claquant dans l'air, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour baisser les yeux vers la cour.

Là, au centre de la tornade rugissante, Mordred luttait contre les chaînes qui l'immobilisaient contre le poteau. Les mailles épaisses de fer s'étiraient et semblaient sur le point de céder. Mais avant que l'enfant ne parvienne à se libérer, il s'affaissa en haletant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Le vent retomba aussitôt tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle en tirant faiblement contre ses liens – ses épaules étaient agitées de sanglots convulsifs et ses poings serrés tremblaient. La tornade retomba aussitôt comme elle était venue, et la magie qui électrisait l'air s'estompa. Mordred avait sans doute épuisé ses forces.

Merlin n'hésita pas.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision lorsqu'il avait accepté mon ultime offre.

Avant que les villageois ni le roi qui grognait de douleur derrière lui n'aient pu se relever, mon jeune maître se redressa, les épaules raides. Il tendit une main avec une froide résolution vers Mordred, et laissa la magie l'envahir et éclairer ses iris d'or. Mordred écarquilla des yeux terrifiés en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans sourciller, les lèvres pincées en une ligne dure, Merlin projeta un sort silencieux sur le brasier où se trouvait piégée la dernière arme du Destin.

Des flammes rugissantes surgirent aussitôt des troncs et branches et le jeune druide fut englouti dans un brasier ardent dont la fumée s'éleva haut dans le ciel.

Les hurlements déchirants d'agonie portèrent leur écho lugubre jusque dans mon antre de ténèbres.

Je me contentai de fermer sobrement les yeux en me roulant en boule, exhalant un soupir satisfait.

 

* * *

 

Les gardes en étaient encore à essayer d'éteindre le feu pour détacher du poteau le petit squelette calciné lorsque Merlin s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de Camelot. Son souffle précipité formait des nuages de vapeur éphémères dans l'air glacé.

Alors qu'il dévalait les marches, sa torche éclairant la roche suintant d'humidité, Merlin vit à nouveau tout se désagréger et se fondre en masses de fumée noire autour de lui. Autant sa main conservait-elle toutes ses couleurs et sa consistance, mais sa torche n'était plus que de la brume de suie entre ses doigts, et les flammes ondulaient en ombres blanches et grises sans émettre une once de chaleur. Un vertige le saisit lorsqu'il réalisa que les murs comme les marches n'étaient plus que fumée sans consistance, mais que ses pieds ne traversait pas ce sol inexistant. Le silence était assourdissant et il lui sembla que le froid s'intensifiait et traversait sa peau comme des aiguilles de glace. Mais cela ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes – l'écho de ses pas resurgit aussitôt et les flammes de sa torche retrouvèrent un peu de leurs couleurs.

Ce fut d'un pas chancelant qu'il déboucha dans mon antre, grelottant et l'angoisse comprimant son cœur.

« Kilgharrah !

Sa voix résonna en mille échos, courant et roulant sur les parois humides jusqu'au fond du précipice. Camouflé dans les ténèbres d'une alcôve dans les hauteurs de mon antre, je déroulai lentement mon corps transi. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent dans les ténèbres en deux orbes dorées.

\- Je suis ici, jeune sorcier, dis-je d'une voix calme.

Mon jeune maître brandit la torche afin de tenter de m'éclairer, et je me repliai davantage dans les ombres afin qu'il n'aperçoive de moi qu'une silhouette sombre.

\- Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas ? Je dois te parler !

\- Tu peux me parler, je t'entends parfaitement d'ici.

\- Kilgharrah, je... Mordred, il, il a... j'ai...

J'esquissai un sourire en coin en pointant juste le bout de ma gueule afin de l'observer. Le jeune sorcier se tenait à l'extrémité du promontoire de pierre, sa main crispée sur sa torche et une expression dévastée sur son visage anguleux.

\- Je suis déjà au courant, le coupai-je d'un ton satisfait. Ses cris ont porté jusqu'à mes oreilles et tes vêtements empestent la fumée et la mort. Tu as terrassé le Destin, en fin de compte. Toutes mes félicitations. Tu as gagné, Merlin.

Il cilla avec stupéfaction, tendant davantage la torche pour essayer de m'apercevoir. Mes pupilles se rétrécirent en une mince fente et la lumière fit scintiller l'or de mes yeux.

\- Vraiment ? souffla le jeune sorcier. Est-ce terminé ?

\- Ceux qui étaient destinés à causer la mort d'Arthur n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus de Destin. Arthur est en vie. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu désirais ? dis-je en l'étudiant attentivement.

Je le vis détourner le regard et baisser lentement sa torche, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il acquiesçait sans conviction, une ombre passant sur son visage.

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Ealdor, des phénomènes étranges surviennent. Je pensais que cela disparaîtrait avec la mort de Mordred, mais...

Merlin baissa les yeux. Et à cet instant, comme pour illustrer son inquiétude, la roche à ses pieds et la torche dans sa main se muèrent en fumée de suie épaisse l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à la normale. Il redressa brusquement la tête.

\- Tu as vu ? me prit-il à témoin avec véhémence.

\- J'ai vu en effet, répondis-je tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

Je posai sans hâte ma lourde tête sur mes pattes avant croisées, et clignai des yeux en l'observant avec affection. Je détaillai l'expression de son visage comme pour la graver dans mon esprit, et ce fut d'une voix douce que je lui répondis :

\- Tu as si radicalement renversé les événements que tu as créé un tout nouveau monde qui est désormais trop différent pour se relier à la ligne de temps d'où nous provenons. La réalité s'écroule sur elle-même. Je t'avais averti, jeune sorcier : défier le Destin peut avoir de graves conséquences et exiger d'immenses sacrifices. Tu t'en rends compte à présent.

Avec un crépitement feutré, les flammes de la torche faisaient danser des ombres sur son visage tétanisé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Et, ne me voyant pas répondre, la terreur s'empara de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? _RÉPONDS-MOI !_

\- Cela signifie qu'il te faut faire un choix à présent, car il ne peut exister qu'une seule ligne de temps à la fois. Tu dois choisir un monde, et l'autre sera détruit pour toujours. Que choisiras-tu, Merlin ? Le monde d'où nous venons, où tous tes amis et moi-même sommes morts ? Ou celui-ci que tu as construit dans le sang et le mensonge, où Arthur et tes parents sont en vie ?

Nous échangeâmes un long regard alors qu'une brise glacée le décoiffait davantage et le faisait grelotter et claquer des dents – ses lèvres commençaient à virer au bleu.

Finalement, il déglutit et baissa la tête en s'enlaçant avec son propre bras tandis que son autre main tremblait sur sa torche. Je ressentais à travers notre lien le tourment qui l'agitait, les mille questions et pensées qui le traversaient.

\- Hâte-toi de te décider, dis-je d'une voix radoucie. Le temps presse.

\- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus peine à entendre son fragile filet de voix.

Je savais qu'il dirait cela – et je savais exactement ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Je fermai les yeux et me repliai dans l'ombre en m'enveloppant de mes ailes.

\- Moins d'une heure.

J'entendis le froissement de ses vêtements et le bruit de ses pas m'indiquer qu'il s'éloignait vers l'escalier, et je l'interrompis avec calme :

\- Merlin ? Si je peux te donner un seul conseil...

Ses pas s'immobilisèrent, et j'entrouvris paresseusement un œil pour le regarder m'observer par-dessus son épaule, son regard dur mais limpide.

\- Choisis le monde dans lequel tu pourras vivre avec ta décision. »


	11. Chapitre 10

Le jeune roi ne leva pas même les yeux lorsque son valet se glissa dans la chambre royale. Peut-être n'avait-t-il pas remarqué sa présence dans sa concentration, ou bien avait-il décidé de l'ignorer. Les épaules courbées et le nez plongé dans des liasses de parchemins, il se contenta de tremper sa plume dans un encrier et de se pencher pour poursuivre son travail.

La voix de son valet recouvrit le grattement de la pointe sur le papier.

« Sire, il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence.

Arthur cessa d'écrire et releva enfin la tête avant de se renverser en arrière sur le dossier de son siège. Avec un long soupir de lassitude, il reposa la plume et se massa la tempe en fronçant les sourcils. La couronne ceignant son front fut parcourue d'une fugace lueur d'or.

\- Tout le monde veut me parler de toute urgence en ce moment, marmonna-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. Et voilà que tu t'y mets aussi.

Le roi s'accouda à son bureau et fixa sur son valet un regard impatient :

\- Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il _encore_? Une autre invasion de sorciers à brûler sur le champ ? Une guerre imminente ? Une épidémie qui décime le royaume ? Je te préviens, ça a intérêt à être très important pour que tu me déranges.

Se détachant de la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui, Merlin secoua gravement la tête et effectua trois pas en direction de son ami, traversant la chambre décorée de tentures d'un rouge fade.

\- Non, sire. À vrai dire, je...

\- Si c'est pour me demander un autre congé, la réponse est non. N'abuse pas de ma bonté, tu as assez lambiné comme ça. Et mes écuries ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Sire, écoutez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous...

\- Merlin, le coupa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne suis plus un simple prince, à présent, comprends-tu ? J'ai un royaume à gouverner, des responsabilités à assumer...

Merlin referma la bouche avec un claquement de dents tandis qu'Arthur baissait à nouveau les yeux sur ses parchemins, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne. Fronçant le nez avec dégoût, il versa de la cire chaude et appliqua son sceau dessus.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à gaspiller en frivolités, acheva-t-il d'un ton sec. Quel que soit ton problème, règle-le tout seul.

Merlin s'arrêta devant le bureau et fronça les sourcils en voyant les rouleaux s'empiler au fur et à mesure que le roi les scellait. La curiosité l'emporta et il repoussa momentanément la raison pour laquelle il était venu s'entretenir avec Arthur.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- J'envoie des demandes en mariage. Le choix est assez limité, seuls quatre rois ont des filles en âge de se marier.

Merlin cilla un instant en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Des... demandes en mariage ? répéta-t-il bêtement en dévisageant Arthur comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune roi s'immobilisa et scruta son valet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Es-tu _certain_ que tu n'es pas un peu attardé, Merlin ? Mais pour me marier, bien entendu ! Quelle question !

\- J'avais bien compris cela, rétorqua le jeune sorcier. Mais pourquoi cette précipitation ? Vous n'êtes roi que depuis peu et vous êtes encore très jeune !

\- La mort de mon père et l'attaque de ces spectres ont fragilisé Camelot. Le Roi Rodor, Sire Godwyn, Sire Bayard et même la Reine Annis rechignent à renouveler les traités de paix avec moi. Ils craignent que je sois trop jeune et inexpérimenté et ne veulent pas prendre le risque de soutenir Camelot si le Roi Cenred décidait de profiter de la situation actuelle pour nous attaquer. Si je n'affirme pas ma puissance dès à présent, si je ne prouve pas que je suis aussi fort que mon père, les ennemis de Camelot vont tous nous tomber dessus comme des charognards.

Merlin croisa les bras en se renfrognant davantage.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec le mariage.

Arthur lui jeta un regard consterné tirant sur la condescendance :

\- Décidément, mon pauvre Merlin, tu n'y connais rien en politique. Le mariage est le moyen le plus sûr et définitif de renforcer une alliance et de rassurer les royaumes amis – je montrerai ainsi que je suis responsable et que ma jeunesse ne m'empêche pas de faire ce qui est attendu de moi. C'est aussi ce dont mon peuple a besoin en ce moment : la garantie que la lignée des Pendragon va se perpétuer.

Ce n'était qu'alors, en dévisageant son ami dont les paroles portaient l'écho d'Uther, que mon jeune maître réalisa l'ampleur des changements qu'il avait effectués sur Arthur en voulant le sauver.

\- Et l'amour, dans tout ça ?

Le jeune roi se contenta de ciller en haussant les sourcils.

\- L'amour ? articula-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire méprisant. Mais l'amour n'a rien à voir avec le mariage, voyons ! Je ne te croyais pas si fleur bleue, Merlin !

Merlin plaqua ses paumes de main sur le bureau, envoyant valser au sol plusieurs parchemins et rouleaux. Il fixa droit dans les yeux Arthur qui avait à peine vacillé à son coup d'éclat :

\- Sire, vous ne devriez pas prendre cela à la légère. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir au hasard une femme que vous n'avez jamais vue, que vous ne connaissez pas, et prononcer des serments éternels ! Le mariage, c'est... ce sont des liens sacrés qui ne devraient lier que deux âmes qui s'aiment sincèrement, sans considération de noblesse ou de rang. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est... quelqu'un qui vous soutiendra sans hésiter à vous rabrouer quand vous êtes dans l'erreur, quelqu'un qui vous suivra et sera à vos côtés quoiqu'il en coûte jusqu'à la mort... Quelqu'un, quelqu'un comme...

 _Quelqu'un comme Gwen_ , se retint difficilement de dire Merlin, détournant le regard avec frustration. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser partir la jeune fille. C'était elle qui avait façonné Arthur en l'homme ouvert, courageux et bon que Merlin admirait. C'était elle qui était destinée à être sa reine et nulle autre.

Si seulement il l'avait retenue à Camelot, peut-être alors...

\- Quelqu'un comme toi, en somme ? s'éleva la voix neutre du roi.

Ces simples mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de massue. Merlin releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Arthur s'était levé et ils se tenaient tous les deux debout de part et d'autre du bureau à se dévisager sans ciller.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'étrangla finalement Merlin.

Son ami le fixait avec une expression illisible dans ses yeux d'un bleu qui se ternissait à vue d’œil. Ils échangèrent un long regard durant lequel la température de la chambre sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Finalement, Arthur secoua la tête en brisant le contact visuel.

\- Je te parle là de stratégie de guerre et non de rêveries de pucelle. Si j'épouse la princesse Mithian ou la princesse Elena, cela m'assurera le soutien indéfectible de Nemeth et Gawant et ensemble nous serons assez puissants pour écraser le royaume de Cenred qui représente une menace depuis des décennies.

\- Vous voulez donc briser la paix et provoquer une guerre ?

\- Oui, répondit Arthur en déroulant une carte d'Albion sur la surface encombrée de son bureau. Regarde.

Merlin s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver épaule contre épaule avec le roi qui pointait plusieurs endroits sur la carte.

\- Essetir, le royaume de Cenred, se trouve collé à Camelot et il y a toujours eu des tensions au niveau des frontières. Cette paix n'est qu'illusoire et le roi Cenred n'attend que l'occasion d'abattre Camelot. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir poussé à exécuter cet enfant druide, car cela suffira à convaincre le roi Sarrum d'Amata que je perpétue l'interdit de mon père. Il hait profondément la magie et sera plus que motivé pour écraser Essetir – il est notoire que le roi Cenred a des sympathies pour la sorcellerie et recueille et protège les sorciers qui ont échappé à la Grande Purge.

Merlin détacha ses yeux de la carte pour dévisager Arthur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Son cœur se contracta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il détaillait les traits de son visage que la couronne durcissait davantage. L'homme qu'il connaissait et respectait n'aurait jamais déclenché une guerre de son plein gré, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il aurait tenté par tous les moyens non-violents d'épargner cette souffrance à son peuple.

Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. C'était comme se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu, la pâle ombre de ce qu'Arthur avait été et aurait dû devenir.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt renforcer la paix en trouvant des compromis ? Unir tous les royaumes d'Albion et éviter ainsi la mort de milliers d'innocents ?

\- Tu es bien naïf, Merlin, rétorqua le roi en laissant la carte se replier en rouleau toute seule. Albion ne sera jamais uni. Il y aura toujours des guerres et luttes de pouvoir, et il est de mon devoir de souverain d'éliminer un ennemi avant qu'il ne décide d'attaquer Camelot. Cenred ne s'y attend pas – c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer, et cela affirmera ma légitimité sur le trône auprès de tous les autres monarques.

Mon jeune maître le dévisagea avec horreur, ses joues perdant toutes leurs couleurs. Arthur lui jeta un regard en biais avant de se rasseoir sur son siège.

\- Je n'attends pas de toi que tu comprennes toutes ces subtilités, soupira-t-il en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier. Tu n'es qu'un valet après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. Va nettoyer les écuries à présent, elles doivent être immaculées pour recevoir les montures de tous les fils de nobles lignées de Camelot et des royaumes alliés qui vont se présenter pour devenir chevaliers. J'ai eu énormément de mal à les convaincre de venir après ce désastre avec les spectres qui ont tué des centaines de personnes.

Merlin déglutit en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds qui se détachaient sur le plancher de bois sombre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas donner leur chance aux paysans et villageois de Camelot ? Ils seront bien plus motivés pour défendre leur royaume que ces nobles étrangers.

C'était sans conviction et avec un air abattu qu'il avait posé cette question. Car il en pressentait la réponse.

En effet, ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage lorsque le roi lui jeta un coup d’œil méprisant :

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais bien que la chevalerie est réservée aux nobles, et non à la piétaille, aussi motivée soit-elle. De plus, recruter des nobles est un calcul aussi stratégique que mon prochain mariage : il s'agit de former des alliances parmi les bonnes familles et m'assurer leur soutien financier lorsque la guerre éclatera.

Le jeune sorcier plaqua sa paume de main sur sa tempe, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser la panique qui l'envahissait.

Mes paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, chaque mot pesant comme une pierre dans son cœur.

 

_Choisis le monde dans lequel tu pourras vivre avec ta décision._

 

\- Arthur...

Le roi releva la tête en roulant des yeux, l'air agacé.

\- Il me semble t'avoir donné un ordre. Ne reste donc pas planté là les bras ballants !

Fixant un regard brillant de larmes sur son ami qui esquissait un geste négligent de main pour le congédier, Merlin n'hésita plus.

Il n'avait qu'une dernière chose à faire pour déterminer sa décision.

\- Je suis un sorcier.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans la chambre silencieuse. Le roi le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, son expression incrédule faisant progressivement place à un sourire forcé tirant sur la grimace.

\- S'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, Merlin, elle est _vraiment_ de mauvais goût.

Le jeune sorcier pinça les lèvres, l'air mortellement sérieux malgré ses battements de cœur effrénés que je ressentais à travers notre lien.

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? répondit-il seulement avec calme.

La plume se brisa en deux dans le poing d'Arthur qui se levait lentement, livide et la mâchoire crispée. Il pointa un doigt tremblant de rage sur son valet, son sourire artificiel s'évanouissant en un clin d’œil.

\- Cesse de dire des âneries, Merlin. Tu n'es _pas_ un sorcier. Tu n'es qu'un valet incapable, paresseux, borné, insolent et menteur comme pas deux, et...

\- Arthur...

Le jeune roi avait contourné son bureau et se dirigeait à présent vers la fenêtre, les épaules raides et le regard fuyant – de toute évidence, il faisait tout son possible pour ne surtout pas regarder Merlin.

\- Tu as encore abusé du cidre, n'est-ce pas ? Cette semaine de congé que tu m'as demandée soi-disant pour aller voir ta mère... tu l'as encore passée à la taverne à te soûler, et maintenant tu joues avec mes nerfs pour faire l'intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?!_

Mon frère d'âme serra les dents et recula d'un pas lorsque le roi saisit un lourd chandelier pour le jeter rageusement sur la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille éclats de verre. Arthur respirait fort sans le regarder, et Merlin comprit en le voyant serrer les poings en tremblant qu'il refusait d'accepter la vérité et lui tendait une perche pour poursuivre son mensonge.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla tout bas Merlin.

Arthur se retourna lentement pour croiser enfin son regard. Son expression oscillait entre le déni et une vulnérabilité d'enfant blessé – Merlin pouvait y voir l'espoir s'y écrouler peu à peu.

Lorsque les yeux de mon jeune maître s'allumèrent d'or et qu'il éleva une main comme au ralenti, alors seulement je déroulai mon corps au plus profond des ténèbres de mon antre.

Le moment approchait.

\- _Gewyrc an lif_ , articula Merlin en soufflant sur sa paume.

Mes ailes se déployèrent de toute leur ampleur au moment où apparaissait au creux de sa main un papillon d'un bleu éclatant qui se mit à voleter sous le regard horrifié d'Arthur. Je resserrai mes ailes contre mon corps pour plonger en piqué au fond du précipice.

\- Sorcellerie...

Le souffle étranglé d'Arthur ne me parvint que difficilement alors que je rouvrais juste à temps mes ailes pour m'engouffrer dans le large tunnel creusé par les humains – celui qu'ils avaient créé pour me traîner ici, m'y enchaîner et m'y oublier comme l'un des nombreux trophées d'Uther.

\- Arthur, écoutez-moi... Vous devez m'écouter, je...

\- Ainsi depuis le début, tu... tu n'étais qu'un traître, tu te jouais de moi...

\- Non ! Attendez, _Arthur_... !

L'épée fut dégainée de son fourreau avec un son métallique et la lame projeta une lueur lugubre dans la pièce assombrie aux tentures dont le rouge virait peu à peu au brun fade. L'air sifflait bruyamment autour de mon corps alors que je filai comme le vent dans le tunnel, ignorant les roches qui s'écroulaient derrière mon passage.

Le visage contorsionné de rage, le jeune roi se rua vers son valet pour abattre son épée. Merlin vacilla face à la haine dans les yeux de son ami, mais il ne le laissa pas mener à bien son attaque – sans bouger d'un cheveu, il laissa sa magie illuminer ses iris de teintes dorées, et Arthur fut violemment projeté en arrière. Son dos frappa si fort le mur qu'il en lâcha son épée qui chuta au sol avec un tintement sonore.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança d'un pas vif, les débris de verre crissant sous ses pieds, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa main se plaqua sur la clavicule d'Arthur, le maintenant fermement contre le mur et l'empêchant ainsi de glisser à terre.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, articula-t-il en mêlant son souffle au sien. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Étourdi par la violence de l'impact, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés, Arthur s'agrippa instinctivement au poignet de son valet, fixant ce visage anguleux aux yeux dorés comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Je surgis des entrailles de la terre et débouchai au plus profond de la forêt à l'instant où l'or dans les yeux de mon jeune ami s'effaçait pour laisser place à un bleu limpide. Je battis des ailes pour m'élever dans l'air glacial, la voûte infinie du ciel gris se déployant au-dessus de moi.

Je fixai mon regard droit sur le château de Camelot au loin, et fendis les airs pour voler dans cette direction.

La forêt aux branches nues s'effritait et tombait en poussière sous mon ombre qui la traversait.

Le vent glacial s'engouffrait avec un hululement sinistre dans la chambre royale par la fenêtre brisée – le ciel qu'on apercevait au travers s'assombrissait à vue d’œil, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre décolorée.

Merlin prit une inspiration et glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux d'Arthur, ôtant sa couronne qui tomba à terre avec un son cristallin.

Il avait longtemps pensé, ces derniers mois, à comment il pourrait présenter les faits à Arthur pour lui faire comprendre – mais à présent qu'il se trouvait cloué par ce regard bleu terrorisé, tous les discours, tous les arguments qu'il avait tissés soigneusement dans son esprit, tout s'évapora.

\- Je devais le faire, je le _devais_! s'étrangla-t-il en ravalant un sanglot. Arthur, vous êtes déjà mort dans mes bras une fois malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour vous sauver, et... je voulais seulement empêcher cela. Je suis retourné dans le temps et ai éliminé vos assassins. Mordred... Morgana...

Le nom de Morgana sembla tirer Arthur de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux en dévisageant Merlin avec horreur, plus blême que jamais.

\- Celui qui a assassiné Morgana, c'était toi... réalisa-t-il en un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Arthur. Elle était destinée à tuer votre père et vous mener à la mort.

\- Je te faisais confiance...

Merlin laissa ses doigts quitter la clavicule du jeune roi et il encadra son visage de ses deux mains, ses larmes débordant pour rouler sur ses pommettes saillantes – Arthur avait détourné les yeux, et son regard était éteint.

Mort.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

\- Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à personne, souffla Arthur d'une voix blanche. Plus _jamais_.

Bien que sous le choc, il articula ce dernier mot avec tant de haine que mon jeune maître ne put supporter de regarder plus longtemps le visage de celui qu'il avait détruit en voulant le sauver. Le corps d'Arthur était bien là, vivant et hors de danger, mais son esprit, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, n'était plus. Il n'était plus le roi de la légende destiné à unir Albion.

\- Je pourchasserai la magie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace, poursuivit le roi en un murmure brisé. Je vengerai mon père, Morgana, et...

Merlin déglutit et ferma les yeux en avançant le front jusqu'à ce qu'il se presse contre celui d'Arthur, et celui-ci se tut aussitôt, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Front contre front, le jeune sorcier n'essayait plus de retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, les épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux. Lorsqu'il prit la parole à son tour, ce fut d'une voix rauque et étranglée :

\- Je me suis cru assez fort pour contrer le Destin, et je comprends à présent que j'ai été arrogant... stupide... Même mort, le Destin triomphe, car il ne peut y avoir d'Albion sans vous, sans votre esprit, sans votre courage, votre pureté d'âme et votre bonté...

Le bout de son nez frôlant celui du roi, le jeune sorcier rouvrit lentement les yeux, sa décision prise. Et alors que je survolais le château en traçant des cercles dans les airs avant de plonger en piqué sous les cris alarmés des gardes, Merlin se recula, frôlant une dernière fois la joue du roi du bout des doigts.

\- Adieu, Arthur.

Après un dernier regard où il tenta de graver dans son esprit l'image de son ami, Merlin se détourna et s'éloigna pour traverser la chambre à grands pas. Les murs se craquelaient sous ses yeux et les tentures étaient devenues noires, ondulant dans le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Les feuilles de parchemin volaient sous ses pas et le foulard du jeune sorcier ainsi que ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient dans les bourrasques glacées et de plus en plus violentes.

Lorsque sa main atteignit la lourde porte, elle se fendit avec un craquement avant de tomber en lambeaux, de se dissoudre sous ses doigts comme de la poussière.

\- GARDES ! ATTRAPEZ-LE ! hurla Arthur derrière lui.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le roi qui avait empoigné la garde de son épée et se précipitait vers lui – Merlin se mit à courir dans les couloirs, poursuivi par une troupe de gardes qui dégainaient leurs épées en criant. Alors que le sol se fissurait sous ses pas précipités et qu'il se voyait contraint d'user de magie pour repousser les gardes qui tentaient de lui bloquer le passage, Merlin laissa le langage ancien et oublié des dragons enfler dans sa gorge et jaillir en une voix puissante :

\- _**O DRAKON ! E MALE SO FTENGOMETTA TESD'HUP'ANANKES !**_

Je sentis son âme tirer sur notre lien qui s'amenuisait, et son appel me donna un regain d'énergie. J'ouvris la gueule pour cracher une gerbe de feu sur le château. Les flammes crevèrent et firent s'effondrer sans effort la façade qui n'avait à présent guère plus de consistance qu'un rideau de fumée. Toujours poursuivi par le roi et ses gardes, Merlin n'hésita pas à se jeter dans le vide et je le réceptionnai sur mon dos.

Les flèches fusaient à présent sur nous, mais tombaient en poussière à peine nous frôlaient-elles. Ce fut sans encombre que je battis des ailes pour m'élever dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

\- As-tu pris ta décision, jeune sorcier ? demandai-je en souriant, sentant son poids familier sur mon dos.

Calé entre les jointures de mes ailes qui battaient vigoureusement en prenant de l'altitude, Merlin regardait par-dessus son épaule la masse du château de Camelot s'amenuiser et se faire avaler par l'ombre qui tombait sur le royaume. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et sifflait sur mes écailles.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit-il en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. J'ai compris qu'en faisant l'impossible pour le sauver, j'ai détruit l'esprit et le cœur d'Arthur. Il n'est plus le roi qui fut et qui sera, celui qui devait unir Albion.

\- Oh, mais pas seulement, mon jeune ami, pas seulement... ricanai-je doucement. Savais-tu que le Destin est le fondement et l'origine de l'Ancienne Religion ? Détruire le Destin revient à anéantir le cœur même de la magie la plus ancienne et pure, dont toi et moi sommes issus. C'est l'Ancienne Religion qui a précipité la mort du roi Arthur, mais c'est aussi elle qui le ramènera pour défendre Albion lorsqu'une menace se présentera.

\- En somme, je ne pouvais pas gagner contre la fatalité... réalisa Merlin en écarquillant les yeux. Tout était perdu d'avance. Car les sacrifices sont bien pires et définitifs que ce que j'essayais d'éviter.

\- Tout est une question de point de vue, dis-je en planant sur un courant d'air. Tu as la chance inespérée de voir par tes propres yeux et de goûter à ce que tu as tant espéré pendant plus de cinquante ans, depuis sa mort. Tu peux choisir d'attendre son retour là d'où nous venons... ou de rester ici, où tes parents sont en vie, où Arthur est sauf mais n'est plus le sauveur d'Albion ni ton âme sœur – seulement un humain ordinaire qui vivra et retournera à la poussière pour toujours à sa mort.

Merlin déglutit et sa prise se raffermit sur mon cou. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je savais déjà quelle était sa décision.

\- Je souhaiterais retourner dans notre monde, Kilgharrah. Mais là-bas, tu es mourant, et je ne...

\- Parfait ! le coupai-je d'un ton jovial. Je savais depuis le début que tu ferais ce choix. Voilà la leçon que j'essayais de t'inculquer. Vivre dans les regrets est inutile, et ton destin ne fait que commencer. C'était mon dernier cadeau pour toi, jeune sorcier. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Kilgharrah...

Le murmure de mon jeune maître se perdit dans le vent alors que les ténèbres avalaient le ciel gris. Je sentis son âme vibrer d'une poignante tristesse juste avant que notre lien s'effrite et se brise.

\- Promets-moi seulement une chose, Merlin, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus pressante. Tu es le dernier Maître des Dragons, que je sois vivant ou non. Retrouve Aithusa, lie ton âme à la sienne comme tu l'as liée à la mienne. Aithusa est jeune et fragile, mais c'est une femelle capable de pondre des œufs sans être fécondée. Les dragons ne seront pas aussi forts et intelligents qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois, mais...

Le château de Camelot et la forêt loin en-dessous de nous se muèrent en un brouillard de brume épaisse et noire tandis que le vent retombait. L'air était devenu statique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Fais revivre la race des dragons en attendant qu'Arthur revienne, mon jeune ami. Fais-le pour moi, en mon souvenir. Car c'est là mon dernier souhait que j'exprime avec mon dernier souffle.

\- Je te le promets, mon vieil ami.

Toujours juché sur mon dos, Merlin écarquilla les yeux en sentant mes écailles s'effriter sous ses mains. Il empoigna une parcelle de mon cou, et en tira une poignée de poussière qui s'écoula entre ses doigts sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il jeta un œil à mes ailes dont la membrane se trouait et se déchirait à vue d’œil.

Il n'y avait plus de couleurs nulle part ailleurs que sur Merlin lui-même.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kilgharrah ?! paniqua-t-il en se penchant pour essayer de croiser mon regard.

Je me résignai à tourner la tête pour le regarder, et mon frère d'âme se figea en voyant mes yeux qui avaient perdu leur teinte d'or et tiraient sur le gris.

\- Je suis déjà mort, déclarai-je avec douceur.

Mon corps s'effritait et se dissolvait sous lui. Je ne volais plus. Tout était statique et nous étions enveloppés tous deux de ténèbres brumeuses et tellement, tellement glaciales. Les yeux bleus de Merlin me fixaient alors que je me sentais disparaître peu à peu. Une lueur les traversa et il les écarquilla, comme en proie à une révélation.

\- Y avait-il seulement quelque chose de vrai dans tout cela, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion que tu as jetée sur moi dans ton dernier souffle ?

Un léger rire m'échappa alors que ma tête s'effritait à son tour sans parvenir à dissimuler mon sourire.

\- Regarde dans ton cœur, jeune sorcier. Est-ce vraiment le plus important ? »

Ma conscience s'effilocha alors que je prononçais ces derniers mots, et tout sombra dans le néant autour de moi.

J'emportai avec moi comme dernière image le visage de mon frère d'âme qui avait su rendre à mon vieux cœur l'amour et l'espoir.


	12. Épilogue

Les pans des vêtements ainsi que les courts cheveux bruns retombèrent en place dans le silence le plus complet. L'air était devenu statique à présent que le souffle était retombé. Les paupières du sorcier s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant des yeux où l'or s'éclipsait pour laisser place au bleu limpide des iris. Nulle larme n'y brillait lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'immense tête inerte du Grand Dragon devant lui.

L'eau stagnante des marécages morcelés reflétait la voûte du ciel gris. Les bandes de terre hérissées d'herbe jaunie s'entrelaçaient avec les nappes d'eau pour orner le sol d'arabesques miroitantes. Au beau milieu de ce paysage de brume, Merlin s'avança d'un pas, son pied s'enfonçant profondément dans la boue. Le visage verrouillé en un masque impénétrable, il tendit le bras et ses doigts frôlèrent la peau rugueuse du museau du dragon dont les yeux s'étaient fermés pour toujours.

Une ombre de sourire effleura ses lèvres pâles.

« Merci, mon vieil ami. »

Il posa son front contre le museau et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un nuage de brume humide les traversait tous deux. Les secondes et minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se recule et tende la main, les doigts écartés. Un éclat doré illumina ses iris, et le corps inerte du dragon s'enflamma comme une torche.

Le sorcier resta immobile ainsi, les pieds ancrés dans le sol humide et le reflet des flammes projetant des ombres dansantes sur son visage anguleux. Son ombre s'allongea sur le sol alors que le soleil achevait sa course. L'astre rougeoyant s'enfonçait à l'horizon lorsque le brasier s'éteignit en ne laissant guère plus que des cendres. L'obscurité s'épaissit autour du sorcier dont le regard avait perdu ses regrets et craintes de jeunesse – il s'était empreint d'une lueur sage et sereine, comme si l'esprit de Kilgharrah ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec lui.

Les rayons argentés de la pleine lune éclairèrent sa silhouette qui s'éloignait des cendres fumantes sans un regard en arrière. Sa voix enfla et s'éleva avec des accents graves et gutturaux, dissipant la brume et résonnant à travers les marécages.

Le dernier Maître des Dragons récita ses incantations dans la langue ancienne et oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin apparaisse au loin une forme distincte qui s'approcha en battant des ailes et plongea droit vers le sorcier. Son ombre se précisa sur le sol boueux jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse devant lui en un claquement d'ailes. Lorsque Merlin tendit la main pour le caresser et que ses doigts glissèrent sur les écailles nacrées, le dragon blanc inclina la tête en signe de respect et d'humilité, et le laissa monter. Aithusa prit son envol, s'élevant dans le ciel étoilé avec son nouveau maître juché sur son dos.

Leur silhouette se découpa sur le disque argenté de la lune qui baignait les terres d'Albion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voudrais remercier CloudFactory, ma relectrice/co-autrice avec qui j'ai monté le plan de l'histoire et qui m'a motivée (harcelée?) pour que j'écrive cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Un grand merci aussi à Jackallh qui m'a beaucoup encouragée tout au long de l'écriture !  
> Et bien sûr, je vous remercie mille fois, chers lecteurs, d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout !  
> À bientôt pour la séquelle merthur !


End file.
